WWE: Twilight
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: There were three things I was sure about: First,Jeff was a vampire. Second, there was part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.Jeff/Maria,Randy/Mickie,HHH/Stephanie,and Taker/Michelle.
1. Forks

**Disclaimer- I don't own the plot or the characters.**

**A/N- So I know there are other stories with WWE Wrestlers being the Twilight Characters, but I wanted to try it anyways. Some stuff might change but nothing drastic, and it will not be word by word. Also it will all be in Maria's POV if that changes I'll be sure to tell you. Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 1: Forks**

I looked down the airplane window as we flew over sunny Arizona, my home. Or what used to be my home. My new home would be in Forks Washington. A place where it was rarely sunny, the opposite of my home state. I never though I would be back, I never liked it but I was wiling to put up with coming to visit my dad one in a while.

Him and my mom dad divorced when I was just a small girl. Me and mom had moved out to live in Arizona.

My thoughts went back to the conversation me and my mom were having just before I got on the plane.

"_Ria, you don't have to do this." she said as she looked at the people around us. She looked lost, like she had never been by herself in her entire life. But now she would have Christian her new husband. _

"_I want to." I said lying. Truth was I didn't want to, but I was doing this for her. _

"_Tell Dwayne hi for me." she said as she stood up to hug me. _

_I stood up as well, just two inches shorter than her 5'5 frame. "I will." _

_She smiled as she ran a hand through her red hair "If you want to come back, just call me. You are welcomed home any day." _

_I smiled "I'll keep that in mind. I love you mom." _

"_I love you too." she said running a hand through my brown-red hair. _

_After giving me one final hug she left and I got on the plane. _

The plane ride wasn't so long, just about four hours long. I rested my head on the window, just two more hours to go.

Dwayne had been pleased when my mom had called him to ask him if he would take me in. He of course said yes. Secretly I was hoping he would say no.

Finally the plane ride was over and I got of the plane catching sight of a tall tan man leaning on a police car. He was of about 6'5 in height, how I was so short was beyond my reasoning.

I started walking towards him, trying not to trip on my way. "Dad?"

"Ria." he said looking down at me "Its good to see you."

I nodded walking trying to keep up with him as he went to get my suitcases, typing over my own two feet.

He laughed as he steadied me "Same old Ria. So how's Lita"

"Mom is doing great." I said "And its good to see you too Dad."

After getting my suitcases me got in the car, and we were on our way.

"I found you a car." he said making conversation.

"Really?" I asked trying yo keep up the conversation.

He nodded "It was at a good price and I though I could be your welcome home present."

"What kind of car?" I asked curiously.

"Actually it's a truck. A black ford."

I nodded, I've always wanted a truck. "Who sold it to you?"

"Steve Austin." he said "Do you remember him?"

I shook my head, my dark red hair flying everywhere.

"Hes a really good friend, we used to go fishing together." he said "Anyways his oldest daughter moved out of here and left the truck behind. He didn't need it so he sold it to me."

I nodded. If Steve used to go fishing with us I wouldn't remember, I tried to block away any painful memories. "Thank you dad."

"Your welcome." he said we got closer to the house. Our house. My new house.

I got out of the car looking at my surroundings. Everything looked beautiful, so green, so healthy. Finally my eyes landed on a big black truck. I rushed over to it "Wow dad, thanks so much."

I walked around the truck. My gloomy dad becoming less gloomy by the minute. "I love it."

Dwayne looked down at his feet a blush rising to his cheeks. I guess that were I got my blushing reflexes.

With a smile I made my way into my new home, taking in every detail of the small two bedroom house. Finally I got to my room, the one I hadn't been in, in years. It was still the same emerald green color, my desk still in the corner, the bed was made and the curtains were still a darker green color. Nothing was out of place.

Dwayne left me alone so I could unpack my stuff. I was so glad he wasn't like one of those clingy fathers or mothers.

I laid on my bed thinking about what the next day would bring. I was to go to Forks High as a junior. I wonder if I would fit in. Maybe they were expecting this overly tan blond. That was the total opposite of me. I was a natural red head, but my hair was more of a dark red color, I had green eyes and an ivory skin color. I wasn't an athlete by any means, I shouldn't even be trusted with any kind of sport ball. I was too clumsy for any of that.

I let out a sight as I made myself comfortable on the bed. Who was I kidding I wasn't going to fit in at all.

I looked out my window as I drifted to sleep.

I would be ready for what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N- Hope you all liked it. This was something different for me to try so I though why not. Just to clear something out, this Maria was Maria Kanellis. Well Maria Johnson in this one.**

**Please Review :D **


	2. The Calaway's

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**A/N- Thanks to i luv hardy, Hailey Egan, CookieeJar, vampiregirl2009, enigma77, QueenofYourWorld, and Extreme Enigma.**

**Chapter 2: The Calaway's.**

I woke up prying my bloodshot eyes open. I had cried the whole night. Not big loud sobs but small quite ones.

I missed my Lita. My mom.

Getting off the bed I headed out of my room and into the bathroom, thankful that Dwayne was already at work. He was the chief police.

I quickly took a shower putting on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, green long sleeve shirt, black snow boots, and a black leather jacket. I let my hair dry into natural curls. Finally I eye lined my green eyes with black eyeliner. And some clear lip-gloss.

Now I'm not a girly girl, but I love my eyeliner. And the lip-gloss made my lips soft.

I put on some foundation to hide the bags from under my eyes. Finally I was finished. I headed down the stairs looking at the pictures on the walls. Dwayne had never really gotten over mom.

I went into the kitchen, but I wasn't hungry so I decided to leave for school. Even if I was going to be a tad bit early.

Who knew Forks High would be hard to find. It was hidden behind many trees. If it had not been for a sing that said Forks High I would have missed it.

Quickly I parked my brand new truck. I got out my truck looking around the student parking lot just as it started drizzling.

I cursed to myself as I began to walk faster towards the building. Wrong idea, my foot slipped and I fell.

A hand came down and lifted me up like I was nothing. "Watch out."

I blushed looking up into dark brown eyes "Sorry."

He nodded, his curly brown hair bouncing on his shoulders. "Its okay. Your Maria Johnson."

I nodded biting my lip as he lead me into the building. "And you are? And how do you know about me?"

He grinned "I'm Matt Hardy. Everyone knows about you. Chief Johnson couldn't help but brag about his beautiful daughter. He wasn't wrong."

I blushed once again, cursing Dwayne for his big mouth in my head.

I nodded before turning to him. "Thanks for showing me the way."

He nodded at me before walking away.

I took a deep breath before opening the doors of the main office, concentrating on making it to the front desk without tripping. I made it.

"Maria-" I said but was cut off by the secretary.

"Maria Johnson." she said handing me a map of the school and my time line.

I nodded gratefully walking out of the office with a small "Thanks."

I walked around trying to find the room. I found it just as the bell rang. I slipped into the room.

"Welcome. New student?" the teacher asked.

I nodded.

He pointed at my new seat.

I nodded sitting next to a petite raven head. "Hello." she said turning to me.

I smiled at her "Hello."

"You must be Maria Johnson, I'm Melina Perez."

I nodded, thinking of many ways to kill Dwayne. I didn't like being recognized I just wanted to fit in.

"Welcome to Forks High." she said as the teacher began talking. "Its not everyday we get new students."

I nodded and began paying attention to the teacher.

When the bell rang I walked quickly to my next class.

"Hi Maria." I heard a voice said as I took my seat.

I turned to see Matt standing beside me, a guy with brown shoulder length hair next to him. "Hi Matt."

He nodded at me sitting on my right "This is John Morrison."

I nodded at the other guy "Maria Johnson."

He looked cockily at me "I know."

I tried not to roll me eyes as a turned to listen to my teacher. Finally the bell rang. I liked Matt well enough, but I couldn't stand John, he was way too cocky for me.

I made my way to my next class sitting next to Melina who was already sitting next to a blond. "Hi Melina."

"Hey Maria." she said turning away from the blond "This is Barbara Blank."

I nodded at the blond who looked at me and said "So your Maria, I don't know what the fuss is all about."

I frowned sitting down on my seat, taking out my notebook to take notes. After a few minutes I let out yet another sight. I was tired of hearing Barbara go on and on about cute guys. Melina commented here and there, but she was already interested in John Morrison. Why was beyond me.

Finally the bell rand and it was time for lunch.

I was on my way out the room when a arm was linked with mine. It was Melina, who was standing an inch taller than me. "Come. You can sit with us."

"Us?" I asked but she never answered my question.

She lead me into a small cafeteria, we got our food before she lead me to a big table.

"You know Barbara of course, the two brunette guys are-" she said before I cut her off.

"Matt Hardy and John Morrison, we've met." I said as I sat next to her and in front of a shy looking brunette.

She looked over at me "The one with the Mohawk is Mike Mizzari, but we call him the Miz." I made a face a unusual nickname "The girl in front of you is Eve Torres."

I nodded at her.

"The blond guy is Jack Swagger." she said "And that our little group."

I nodded as I started eating. I looked around the cafeteria taking in the high school scene. that's when I say them.

"Who's that." I whispered.

Melina followed my line of vision "Ah those are the Calaway's."

I looked at them closely. They were so inhumanly beautiful.

The biggest out of the group had shoulder length blond hair and bulging muscles. The median one was taller and leaner he had short brown hair, he had tattoos running up and down both arms. The smaller one was lean with muscles and rainbow color haired. Something about him attracted me to him, I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

Next to them sat two girls. One of them was tall and slender with curly brown hair that reached her waist. Her hand was resting on the most muscular one. Next to the slender girl was a tiny girl. Tiny in every sense of the world. With small facial features, and really skinny. She had honey brown hair that reached her shoulders, and a big smile playing on her face. Her head was resting on the shoulder of the tall lean guy.

Just then her gold -wait gold- eyes meet mine. I looked away in embarrassment as she caught me looking. I looked their way again as she stood up walking to the trashcan throwing her untouched food away before walking out the door. All the time looking like a graceful ballerina.

"The one that just stood up is Mickie Calaway." Melina said catching my attention.

"The one with the tattoos is Randall Orton but they call him Randy. The brunette is Stephanie Orton. They are the Orton Twins." she said before continuing "The blond one is Paul Calaway and the rainbow one if Jeffery Calaway but goes by Jeff."

I nodded as I looked their way again. This time Jeff Calloway was staring at me. I turned away blushing.

"Stephanie and Paul are together and so are Mickie and Randy." Melina said. "And they all live in the same house. They are the adoptive children of Mark and Michelle Calaway. Mark is our local doctor."

I nodded taking it all in as I looked at them again.

That would explained why they didn't look alike. But in some weird way they did. They were all shockingly pale, with golden eyes, and really beautiful. I couldn't decide who was more beautiful Stephanie or Jeff.

Golden eyes locked on my own making me turn away once again with a blush rising on my cheeks.

I looked again to see Jeff looking directly at me while his lips moved quickly. The other three were looking away from each other but seemed to be paying attention to every world he was say.

As if on cue they stood up walking with graceness towards the trashcans, throwing away their untouched food and walking out the same door the tiny girl had.

I watched them walk away, like everyone in the room seemed to be doing.

"Wow they are beautiful." I said before I could stop myself.

"Yes they are." Melina said with envy.

I looked at her closely "Who is Jeff's girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have one." she said bitterly "Hes too good for any girl in this school."

I looked at her . Why would she care about who Jeff was with? didn't she like Morrison already?

"They are all beautiful." Melina continues on "Dr. Calaway is beautiful in a dark sort of way. And Mrs. Calaway is beautiful as well, oh so I've heard. I have never meet her."

I nodded "How old are they.?"

"Jeff and Mickie are seventeen like us. Randy, Paul, and Stephanie are eighteen. In their senior year."

"Have they always lived here?" I asked curiously.

Melina shook her head "No, they moved here two we years ago."

I nodded as I continued eating. Finally lunch was over and Eve offered to take me to my next class since she had it as well.

We entered the class and Eve went to sit next to her lap partner. I walked to the front of the class as I looked around. I stopped for a moment when I caught sight of a rainbow colored guy sitting on the very last desk.

His head lifted from the lab desk, his eyes meeting mine. But they didn't look gold anymore, they looked brown. I shrugged to myself, maybe it was the lighting.

I gave my time line to the teacher showing him I was a new student. He told me to sit at the very back of the room, in the only space available. Next to Jeff Calaway.

I started walking his way noticing that he was taking deep breaths, as if trying to restrain himself. I sat next to him, the fan behind us, blowing my red hair all over the place. I saw him take another breath , as if taking in my scent. I looked at him, but looked away as I saw him staring straight forward, ignoring my presence. His knuckles were going white as he gripped the side of his stool.

I frowned looking away. Why was he acting like that? He didn't even know me.

The class started and we were reviewing over all the stuff. He looked at the paper and scribbled an answer before going on onto the other one.

"Can I see it." I asked wanting to know if he was doing it right.

"Sure." he said shocking me with his velvety smooth voice.

I looked down at the paper, seeing his slanted perfect handwriting. "Its right."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as I answered the next one "Can I see it?"

I looked at him passing him the paper for him to just say "Your right."

The rest of the class went by in silence. It was like he was pained to even be near me. He had scooted as far away as he could on his stool. His left had was still clutching the stool and he keep on trying not to breath.

I didn't smell bad did I? I asked myself in worry.

When the bell rang he speed out of the room at a great speed.

Shaking my head in wonder I headed out the door.

I heard laughing behind me so I turned back, to see Morrison and Matt laughing behind me "What?"

"Did you stab Calloway with your pencil or something?" Matt asked as he swung a friendly arm around me.

"No." I said in confusion "Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like he was in pain the whole time you were talking to each other." Morrison said still laughing.

I frowned as we headed to gym class. He did, didn't he?

I practically ran out of the gym when the bell rang. Me and volleyball did not mix. I don't think the name Maria and Volleyball should be put in the same sentence. It would only lead to disaster.

The rest of the day when by in a flash. The only thing I could think about was the way Jeff Calloway had reacted towards me. It made me uneasy.

Finally when the lest bell of the day rung I headed to the main office to show them the signatures on my time table.

A velvety smooth voice stopped me in my track, outside the office.

"Please." he was saying.

"Sorry Mr. Calaway its to late in the year to change your time table." the secretary was saying.

"But its only one class, physics." he said.

My eyes widen, that was the class we had together.

"I'm sorry." the secretary repeated.

A second the later the door opened I was sanding nose, to nose. Or should I say head to chest in front of Jeff. He made his way from around me passing me in one fluid motion.

I walked into the office. "Was that Jeff Calaway?" I asked knowing full well who it had been.

"Yes, silly boy wanted a time line change." she said as she looked over my time line.

I nodded taking back the paper. "Thanks."

And with that I left. I left the building thankful that it wasn't raining any longer, and hopefully I wouldn't fall once again. I got in my truck, trying to stop the tears as I drove home. Home? That sounded weird.

Forks wasn't home it was like my own personal hell.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. I wasn't sure if people were going to be interested in this. But I was wrong. There are a lot of twilight/wrestling fans out there. Yay for that. So anyway thanks for reading. Also please check out my new story The End? **

**Please Review :D **


	3. An Enigma

**Disclaimer- I don't won anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to CookieeJar, I luv hardy, Maria, Hailey Egan, Xtreme Enigma, enigma77, vampiregirl2009(x2), justbornawsome, QueenofYourWorld, and soflyify.**

**Chapter 3: An Enigma**

The next day was a little better. But not the best.

The day was cloudy but al least it wasn't raining. That made my day better. There was a leaser chance I would trip. The most annoying part of my day was, Morrison he was always by my side, taking me to class. Now Volleyball was another subject, it was a disaster. I tripped so many times, that I stopped counting after twenty. I also got hit by the ball. That was going to leave a nice bruise. But that wasn't the highlight of my day, the highlight was when I went to lunch.

Melina was once again linked to my arm as we walked down the hallway. Morrison meet us at the cafeteria door leading us to the table before we went to get our stuff.

I had to stopped myself a million times so I wouldn't look around for the head of rainbow hair. Finally I let myself look, but he wasn't there. The only ones there were the four other Calaway's.

I ate lunch silently, looking forward for my next class. He wasn't there either.

Finally the end of school rolled by and I was so ready to leave.

I headed to my truck. I got stuck in school car traffic. As I sat in the car, my eyes wandered to the two Calaway's and the Orton twins. For the first time I noticed their clothes. Their designer clothes. Even if they dressed in rags they would look beautiful I thought. Finally the line moved and I was on my way to the nearest supermarket. I had realized that we had no food what so ever, Dwayne didn't even know how to cook.

The rest of the week went by fast, and I was slowly becoming accustomed to Forks.

My first weekend at Forks rolled by.

I drove home to find it empty. Dwayne was at work.

The weekend went by in a flash. I cleaned every surface of the house I could get my hands on, made a trip the sucky library and even sent a e-mail to my mom about how 'wonderful' I was doing.

And then it was Monday again, the start of the school week. My day was going good despite that Morrison was still following me everywhere.

After a quiz me and Morrison left one building to enter another.

White stuff started falling on my red hair first. Was that Snow?

"Snow." a cold Morrison breathed out.

"So this is snow." I said as I pulled my leather jacket closer to me. "I thought it would be prettier."

"You've never seen snow." Morrison asked as we walked.

"Sure I've seen it." I said with a shrug "On TV."

Morrison laugh was cut short as snow ball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Matt standing a distance away, a goofy smile on his face.

"You'll pay for that Hardy." he said scooping up some snow off the floor.

I shook my head walking into the building. A dry building. Me and snow were not going to be friends. I could tell.

At lunch time Melina and I meet Morrison at the cafeteria door. Where Melina and Morrison started a conversation on the snow, and how cool it was.

As I entered the cafeteria my breath caught in my throat. Five beautiful people were sitting at a table, not four but five. Jeff, Paul, and Randy had snow in their hair. Mickie and Stephanie were leaning away as Paul shook his head, trying to get snow on them. They look like something out of the movies.

"You okay Maria?" Melina asked as we stood in line.

I nodded my head tearing my eyes from them "Yea, I don't feel so good, I think I'll just get some water."

They nodded before going back to their conversation.

Slowly the line moved and I got my water, going to sit with my new group of friends.

I couldn't help myself as I looked towards the table again, they weren't looking at me. I let out a sight of relief. Just then Jeff turned his head, his gold eyes meeting mine. There was soothing different about him. He looked less brooding, and more cheerful. And his skin was a little less pale than the last time I had seen him. A week ago.

I blushed looking down, my red hair covering my face.

"Calaway is looking at you." Melina giggled in my ear.

I blushed "Stop looking at him… does he looked mad?"

"Why would he." she asked.

I shrugged before continuing to sip my water. I had decided that if he looked mad I would cut physics. I looked up again and he didn't look mad.

The end that signaled the end of lunch sounded and we headed for class.

Matt and Morrison groaned in union as we saw that the snow was gone and it was now just raining. Eve who was by my side let out a sight of relief at the same time I did. I pulled the hoddie of the sweater I had under my leather jacket over my head, covering my hair as we made our way to the class.

The stool next to me was still empty, but a second before the tardy bell rang, Jeff walked in, in all his gracefulness. He sat next to me, sitting as far away as possible but still facing me.

"Hello, I'm Jeff Calaway, I don't think I introduced myself last week." he said nodding at me "Your Maria Johnson."

"Does everyone know me as Maria." I said "I like Ria better, but no one calls me that, only Dwayne and Lita."

He nodded "Dwayne and Lita?"

"Dad and Mom." I said.

He nodded again as the teacher began to talk.

"So do you like the snow?" he asked with an easy smile.

"I don't like anything wet or slippery." I said.

He looked surprised "And you moved to Forks."

I nodded, noticing that it didn't make much sense.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mom married and her husband plays ball, he travels a lot and she wanted to be with him." I said surprising myself, I hadn't told anyone any of this " She stayed home with me but was missing Christian so I moved myself to live with Dwayne."

"Why would you do that if you knew you would be unhappy here?" he asked.

"For my mom." I said as our conversation was cut short when the teacher came and gave us a worksheet.

We finished it way before the others students did. We sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward silence.

When the bell rang we rushed out of the room like he had the week before.

"Calaway, didn't look so mad today." Morrison said as he picked up my books from the desk.

I nodded as Matt swung an arm around me. He was the one I was the closest to, he was like an annoying brother.

"That was a hard worksheet." Matt said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes they all looked the same to me." Morrison added.

Eve and I looked at each other , is hadn't been that hard.

We dropped off Eve in her class before going to ours, Gym.

We were playing Volleyball once again, when will the teacher ever learn.

I had Matt and Morrison in my team so I was safe. They stood in front of me most of the game. The only time they left my side was when I had to surf. I didn't really blame them. Everyone in my team ducked as well, avoiding to be hit by the ball. Barbara Blank hadn't been so lucky.

The rest of the day went by fast and I was in pretty good mood. I walked carefully to my truck. Turning the heat on and taking my hoddie and jacket off to let my damp red curls dry. I looked in the sideways mirror to see Jeff standing against his black motorcycle staring at me through the mirror. I nearly hit the car in front of me. But thankfully I didn't.

As I left the parking lot I glanced back, I was sure he was laughing. Jeff Calaway sure was an Enigma.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. I love writing this story. And I love the response I've been getting so far. So please keep reviewing. Thank you. don't Matt and Morrison seem like Maria's bodyguards. And Yay, Jeffy is back :D To answer vampire girl: No, I'm sorry I just don't do power rangers. So sorry. **

**Review Please! **


	4. An Accident

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, CookieeJar, I luv hardy, vampiregirl2009, QueenofYourWorld, S0Rand0m, Nay09 (x3), XxFutureWWEDivaxX and Xtreme Enigma. **

**Chapter 4: An Accident. **

I opened my eyes and it all looked different. The place was lighter. There was no fog outside. I looked out the window again, there was thick layer of snow on the ground covering all the green. And all of the rain from the day before had turned into ice.

Yup snow was not my friend.

I slowly pulled on my clothes and headed down stairs to have breakfast. Dwayne was long gone.

I ate quickly before making my way outside, I made it to my truck safely and in one piece.

My way to school was safe as well. My truck didn't slip one. When I got to school I got off my truck carefully, a glint in my tires caught my eye. I looked at the tires. Dwayne had placed snow chains around them. A waive of emotion rushed at me, no one had done something like that for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Miz driving him truck, but it slipped, rushing straight at me.

I looked around frantically, to shocked to move away. My frantic eyes caught a horror stricken Jeff standing by his motorcycle.

And then everything happened at one. I was being crushed to the ground by a cold body and my head hit the ground with a sickening thud. I was laying on the ground by the car next to my truck, Jeff was laying on top of me.

But I wasn't over the Miz had lost total control of the truck and was now heading our way.

Just then Jeff's hands stretched out, making the truck come to a halt. Right were my legs had previously been.

And then the screams started.

"Ria? Are you okay? ." a fanatic velvety smooth voice said in my ear.

"Fine." I said realizing he had used my nickname. I tried to move, but her was cursing me against himself.

"Careful." he said and for the first time I noticed the slight southern accent. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I nodded struggling "Ow."

Jeff nodded pushing me down as I tried to sit up "No."

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked looking up into his gold eyes.

He laughed, he actually laughed "I was by your side the whole time, Maria."

Frowned I liked it better when he called me by my nickname "No I saw you, you were leaning on your motorcycle."

"I think you hit your head too hard, I was with you the entire time." he said.

I struggled to sit up and this time he let me, getting off me and kneeling by my side. I looked at him taking in his appearance. His rainbow colored hair was now green and purple and was falling out of the neat bun. He had a boyish grin on his face, but his eyes still displayed worry. I forgot what I was going to ask him.

"Don't move." Matt said as he made his way to were we were. He pulled me into a friendly hug. I swear I heard Jeff growl.

"Get Miz out of the truck." she heard someone said.

"Call an ambulance." someone else said.

Matt let me go to go see is Miz was alright.

I tried to stand up but Jeff pushed me down "Sit tight."

"Its cold." I wined.

He looked in disbelief at me before taking of his jacket handing it to me.

I put it on smelling his scent and remembering my question "How did you get my side so quickly?"

"I didn't I was already by your side." he said.

I shook my head but stopped as I felt pain shoot through me. "No you were not."

Chaos was all around us but we were in our little world.

"Please Ria." he said almost pleadingly.

I shook my head "How."

"Not now." he said he said a tint of annoyance in his voice and expression.

I glared at him but nodded.

The next few minutes went by fast. It was against my whishes that I got strapped onto a stretcher. The traitor, Jeff Calaway, told them I had hit my head and maybe had a concussion.

They took the Miz on another stretcher.

"Ria." I heard the frantic voice of Dwayne as they lifted me into the ambulance.

Dwayne climbed on as well. He held my hand as we drove to the hospital "You okay, Ria."

I tired to nod but there was a neck brace around my neck.

Finally we arrived at the hospital and they rushed me to the ER.

"Maria, I'm so sorry." a bruised up Miz said.

"Its okay Miz." I said "Are you okay."

He winced "I'm fine, are you okay."

"I'm fine." I said.

"How did you get out of the way, I was going so fast and then the truck slipped on the ice, I'm so sorry."

"Jeff was next to me." I said.

Miz looked confused "He was? I dint see him."

"He pulled me out of the way, but I still hit my head, hence my being here." I nodded "Hes around here somewhere, he dint have to get on the stretcher."

Said boy walked into the room, a taller man with dark hair walking behind him.

"Hello Maria Johnson." he said to me. "I'm Dr. Mark Calaway."

I looked at him memorized by his beauty. Melina had been right, Dr. Calaway was beautiful in a dark sort of way.

Miz picked that time to start his ramblings "I'm so sorry Calaway."

Jeff shook his head "No blood no foul."

Him and Mark laughed at that.

Ummm must be a inside joke. I though to myself as I listen to their singing like laughing.

"How are you feeling Maria?" he asked as he looked at the chart in his hands.

"Fine." I said automatically.

He nodded "I'll be back in a few."

I nodded before turning to Jeff "Why aren't you in one of these beds?"

He smirked "I unlike you have connections in this place."

I pouted, he was right.

"But don't worry, Mark just went to get your dad to sing your release papers." he said as he sat on the chair next to my bed.

I let out a sight of relief before dropping my voice to a whisper " I need to talk to you."

He was about to answer when Mark and a worried looking Dwayne walk in.

"Ria you okay?" he asked.

I nodded getting out of the bed and grabbing the dry clothes Dwayne had brought for me. A smirk was on my face as I heard Dwayne giving the Miz a talking after I stood up and headed to the bathroom.

I changed carefully glad that Dwayne had picked out something I would actually. I changed into the cargo jeans, long sleeve, and converse. I let my hair back.

I walked out of the bathroom going to stand next to Jeff. I grabbed onto his cold arm getting on my tipy toes I whispered in his ear "We need to talk."

He glared at me but nodded. I think he was hoping I had forgetting.

I smiled at Dwayne and Dr. Calaway who were talking before dragging Jeff away and into the lonely hall.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly leaning on the wall.

"The truth." I said standing in front of him, my hands on my hips. But my height was no match to his.

"What do you think you saw?" he asked dodging the question again.

"I don't think I know." I said "I saw you across the parking lot and then suddenly you were next to me. You pushed me away, and then stopped the truck with your hands. Miz's truck has a Jeff Calaway size hands dent on the side of his truck. And the car we were in front have a a dent from were you were leaning on it."

He let out a mocking laugh "Think of what you said. Why would anyone believe you."

I though about it, and he was right. I had to fight the urge of stomping my foot in a child like manner.

"See." Jeff said almost in pleading voice "Trust me… I cant tell you."

I shook my head "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

He looked into my green eyes, his gold eyes darkening a bit "Please trust me."

I looked away "Okay, for now, but I will figure it out."

"Fine." he said with smirk.

I nodded before walking away meeting Dwayne in the lobby.

"You okay?" Matt asked as soon as I entered.

I nodded as Melina, Eve, Jack, Morrison, and Matt pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away "I'm fine, but I have to go home."

They nodded at me and I left getting in Dwayne's cop truck.

When we got home I walked inside the house, going into my room.

Call me crazy, but a girl got to sleepy after a near-death experience.

**A/N- Hope you all liked it. I know some of you were looking forward for this chapter! **

**Please Review :D **


	5. You Need A Date?

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Sad, as it might be.**

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009, QueenofYourWorld, Maria, Xtreme Enigma, MagdilenaO, enigma77, CookieeJar, soflyify, Nay09, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, I luv hardy and Chelle-Gisborne-Cullen-Hardy. Yay 12 reviews -sight- makes me happy that people like my writing. Keep Reviewing Guys. You Rock!**

**Chapter 5: You Need A Date?**

I started having dreams about Jeff since the Miz accident. We were always in this pitch black room and I couldn't see him, but I could sense him. All I could see were his glowing gold eyes, kinda scary actually. And in my dreams I was trying to reach him but the faster a ran the more he despaired from my sight. And when I called him, he didn't seem to be able to hear me.

I had dreams about him nearly everyday after that.

The month after the accident as I liked to call it was awful. Tense and embarrassing. I was the center of attention, much to my dismay and to the envy of Barbara, the week following the accident

The Miz was worst than Morrison. He was always following around, apologizing.

"I'm okay." I said to him over and over again but he never seemed to listen.

Morrison and Matt were even more protective of me. They had been on civil terms with Miz since I had known them, but now the wanted to beat the living daylights out of him.

No one listen to me when I told them Jeff Calaway was the real reason I was actually alive. It was like I had a "Don't Listen to Maria Johnson" sing on my forehead. I found it insanely annoying.

All throughout that month I envied Jeff, no one surrounded him, asking him question like they did to me.

I haven't talked to him in a month. I tried to once after the accident. I said "Hi" in physics but he only nodded.

I ignored him as well.

But that didn't mean I didn't watch him. I did as pathetic as it may sound. I noticed his eyes get darker by the day. I knew those were not contacts.

Morrison on the other hand seemed happy that Jeff wasn't talking to me.

The snow finally stopped, but not before leaving me with a couple of bruises. But the rain never did, it rained constantly.

The weeks passes on without a word from Jeff.

Soon March was upon us. Melina called to ask me permission to ask Morrison out.

I laughed "Of course you can, I don't like him."

She let out a sight of relief. "Are you sure, your not asking him to the dance?"

"No I'm not asking him to the dance, Mel. I'm not even going to the dance."

I didn't know how to dance, my name and dance should be illegal to be put in a sentence together.

"But it will be fun." she protested.

"Nope, me no dance." I said slowly.

We talked for a few minutes but after that she never tried to convince me again.

The next day Melina didn't seem like herself. She wasn't chatty at all. It worried me. As we walked to class she was silent. And when lunch came around she sat next to Jack instead of next to Morrison. She talked to Eve, ignoring Matt, Morrison, and Me.

After lunch Matt, Morrison, Eve, and I walked to class.

Morrison walked me to my seat. He sat on the table as I sat on the stool, very aware of Jeff sitting close yet so far away from me.

"So." he said nervously "Melina asked me to the dance."

"Oh." I said "That's great, I hope you have a good time."

"I told her maybe." he said looking at the ground.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, ignoring the deep chuckle from beside me.

Morrison looked at the floor "I was hopping you would ask me."

I blushed "I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm going to Seattle." I said in a rush. I was getting better at the lying thing, since I had to do it for Jeff all the time. Plus I didn't want to explain to him that there were many ways to endanger my life at a school dance.

"Oh." he said defeated.

"Yea." I said in fake disappointment "I think you should say yes to Melina, you shouldn't make her wait any longer."

He nodded before walking to his desk next to Matt. I closed my eyes as the teacher went on with his lecture. I opened my eyes to find them staring into black one. Jeff Calaway was staring intensely at me. My held his as well. My eyes started itch at how much I wanted to blink, but I just started back surprised by my own boldness.

"Mr. Calaway." the teacher called asking for the answer of one of the questions.

Jeff looked away. The look of confusion written all over his face. He answered the teacher immediately, the answer was correct.

When he turned back to me I had my head down, my hair forming a red curtain around my face.

I tried to ignore him for the rest of the time period, but that was impossible.

Finally when the bell rang I swept up my books and headed for the door, but a hand wrapped around my arm.

"Ria." he said with that voice of his.

I waited to see if he was going to say but he said nothing "Oh your speaking to me again?"

"I've been trying not to." he said.

"Then what do you want Jeff?" asked as I looked straight ahead.

"I'm sorry for being rude for the past weeks." he said his hand never leaving my arm.

"Oh and you want to be best friends now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No not really." he said "Its not safe for you to be around me."

I laughed "Its not safe for me to go anywhere without hurting myself."

He stayed quite not saying anything.

"Tell me Jeff, do you regret saving me?" I asked quietly.

He let go of my arm then, just to spin me around to face him. "Why would you think that."

I shrugged looking down "Seems that way, it could have let me be squashed by the truck. Would have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Is that what you think." he said quietly.

I nodded.

"Fine think what you want." he said angrily.

"I will." I said before walking away, trying to do one of those dramatic exits you saw in the movies. But just as I got to the door, I tripped sending my books flying everywhere.

I blushed as I kneeled down to grab them.

A pale hand have me my book.

I looked up meeting his black eyes "Thanks."

The rest of the day went by fast. The only other time I tripped was during gym, but that wasn't anything new. But what was new was that I brought down a girl with me.

I headed toward the parking lot. Matt was sitting on the hood of it.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hey." he said jumping down "I have to ask you a question."

I nodded as I put my bag pack and books in the backseat.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

I turned around in shock I never though he would ask me that. But when I caught a look at his face, there was a playful smile on it.

He laughed at my expression "Okay now seriously, can you give me a ride home?"

I nodded relieved as we got into the truck.

"So who has asked you?" I asked him "Are you going?"

He nodded as he changed the station on the radio, I slapped his hand away. "Candice Michelle."

I nodded "Lucky guy, why would she want to go with you."

He looked at me "My good looks."

"That must be it." I said as we stood in the line to get out of the parking lot.

As we waited in line I heard a knock come from my window. It was the Miz.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Matt narrowed his eyes "It's a ladies choice."

The Miz glanced at Matt but said nothing.

"Sorry." I said "I'm going out of town."

He nodded "There is always prom."

With that he left leaving me to let out a sight of relief.

Matt laughed as he looked at my face.

"Shush you." I said slapping him on the shoulder.

As the line moved I looked at the side mirror to see Jeff glaring right at us.

I drove Matt home and then I was on my way home.

I entered the house walking into the kitchen. I was going to make Dwayne dinner, since it was the only day he was actually home for dinner.

"Dad can I go to Seattle this weekend?" I asked as we ate. The word Dad rolling off my tongue so much easier.

"All alone?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"I don't see why not." he said "But be careful."

We then fell into silence.

I went upstairs to do some homework, before night finally fell and it was time to sleep.

The next day I got up and left to school like usual. As I got out of my truck I fumbled and almost fell, but lucky for me two hands came up and caught me.

"How do you do that?" I asked as he put me on my feet.

"Talent." he said leaning on my truck.

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning on my heel and walking away from him.

"Wait." he said catching up to me.

"What?" I snapped "I thought you were supposed to be ignoring me."

"I don't ignore you." he said "So do you want to go to Seattle with me."

Now that stopped me in my tracks. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I don't." he said honestly "But I cant seem to be able to stay away from you."

I just looked at him, why did he have to confuse me so much.

"So do you?"

I nodded unable to form words.

"You know you really should keep away from me." he said walking away.

I watched his retreating back. Maybe he was right? But when did I ever listen to anyone.

**A/N- Yay another one. Hope you liked it. **

**Please Review :D **


	6. Blood

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, QueenofYourWorld, Maria, Nay09, CookieeJar, Xtreme Enigma, I luv hardy, vampiregirl2009, enigma77, DanaO1230, and xXJoMoFreakkXx. Yay 11 reviews. **

**Chapter 5: Blood**

I was late for first period that day. I blushed as the teacher called me out on it. Morrison didn't sit by me today, I felt guilty, but it was for the best.

At the end of class him and Matt meet me by the door. So I didn't really think he was mad at me. He went on talking about how we should have a beach trip this weekend.

"So how about it Maria?" he asked.

I shrugged it didn't sound so bad, wasn't the beach supposed to be sunny. I loved the sun after all "Sure."

The rest of the day went by fast. With the conversation I had with Jeff constantly in my head.

Melina gushed about the dance all the way down to the cafeteria.

"Eve asked out Jack." Melina said "Can you believe it, who knew the girl had it in her."

I nodded that was surprising. Eve was always a quite girl.

"Barbara asked the Miz out." Melina said continuing with her gushing.

As we entered the cafeteria my eyes went directly to his table. But he wasn't there. Only his four beautiful siblings sat there, in silence.

A frown came to my face. Did he really hate me? Did that mean the trip to Seattle with him was off?

"Maria." Melina said as we headed to our table "Jeff is staring at you again."

I looked around to see him sitting alone in cafeteria, across from where he usually sat.

When he caught me looking at him he gave me a crocked smile before motioning with his hand to join him, before sending me a wink. A wink which send me blushing.

"Did Jeff Calaway just wink at you." Melina said in disbelief "And he wants you to join him."

I looked over at her "Maybe he needs help with his homework or something. I should go see what he wants."

Before she could protest I was on my way. I could feel her staring at me along with the rest of the school population.

I stood behind the chair in front of him.

"Why don't you eat with me today?" he asked with a smile.

I looked at him placing my food on the table, before sitting down.

He looked at me with that smile on his face, looking more beautiful than ever. I was afraid that he was going to disappear.

"This is different." I said as I took a sip of my lemonade.

He nodded still smiling "I though if I'm going to hell then why not make it for something worthwhile."

I looked confused "I don't know what you mean."

He looked at me before shrugging "I think your friends are mad at me."

I shrugged "They will somehow survive without me."

He laughed "They think I want to keep you all to myself."

I looked up at him.

He smirked "I might just do that."

I looked down blushing "What brought on the change?"

"I just wanted to be your best friend." he said with a wicked smile.

I flinched realizing how my word from earlier really sounded.

"But I told you before." he said "I'm giving up on trying to stay away from you."

"Giving up?" I asked.

He nodded "I'm tired off staying away from you. I'm done being the good boy."

I looked up "Oooo a bad boy."

His breath taking smile returned "If you want to put it that way."

I tilted my head slightly, letting my hair to fall on one shoulder "Are we friends now?"

"If you want." he said "But I'm not a good friend. You should stay away from me."

I bit my lip "You tell me to stay away plenty, but yet here we are."

He nodded "And if you were smart you would stay away from me."

"So as long as I'm not smart we can be friends?" I asked.

He nodded as we fell into silence.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at his gold orbs. "About what you are."

He raised an eyebrow "What do you think I am?"

I looked down blushing.

"Tell me." he said "I want to know what your thinking. I get annoyed when I don't know these things."

"Why?" I asked "Why cant you be annoyed when I person tells you one thing then changes his mind."

He smirked a bit.

"You know what would also be annoying?" I asked him but continued on "If someone saved your life, then ignored you after promising he would explain how he did it."

"Feisty." he said.

We both fell into silence once again.

He looked over my head and let out a deep mesmerizing chuckle "Your little boyfriend thinks I'm making you mad."

I shook my head "Hes not my boyfriend. And you have no idea what hes thinking."

"I read people easily." he paused "Except for you."

I nodded.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head as I looked at my untouched food beside me. "Aren't you?"

He shook his head "No I'm not."

A deep laugh from across the room caused us to look over. It was Paul Calaway who was laughing looking at our table, like he had heard everything we had just said.

"Can I ask you a question." I asked after a long while.

He nodded looking at me suspiciously.

"Can you at least warn me when your going to avoid me again." I asked looking at him.

He nodded trying to keep the smirk off his face "Can I ask you one?"

"Ask away." I said.

"Tell me one of your theories." he said "Of what I am?"

I shook my head.

"But you promised." he said.

"And you break them." I said "I'm sure you can live with that."

"Just one." he said "I promise I won't laugh."

I shook my head I knew he would.

He tilted his head, looking up through his eyelashes "Please."

I looked at him wondering how he did that. "Maybe you're a superhero."

His shoulder shook with silent laughter.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." I said.

His eyes became serious as he looked at me "What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?"

"Your dangerous?" I asked. It all seemed to fit, why he always wanted me to stay away.

I looked into his eyes "Your wrong, your not bad."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

I pondered the question in my head, realizing that the bell had rang a few minutes before "We're going to be late for class."

"I'm not going." he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Skipping does wonders to your soul." he said smirking.

"Well I'm going." I said as the bell rang once again.

And with that I rushed to my class, only tripping once. I made it to class just when the teacher was explaining the lab to us. We were looking at our DNA.

My stomach lurched as I saw his demonstration.

He went to start with Morrison. He pricked his finger letting the blood flow to the small piece of plastic.

I put my head on the desk as I felt the sweat on my forehead and my hands going clammy.

"Ms. Johnson are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I shook my head "No."

"Are you feeling a little faint?"

"Yes." I said blushing.

I heard him ask Morrison something before he came back to me "Can you walk?"

I got up on my shaky feet "Yea."

"Mr. Morrison will accompany you to the nurse's office."

I nodded as Morrison put an arm around my waist to steady me.

We made our way towards the nurse but by the time we were near the cafeteria I had to sit "Stop."

I sat on the cold bench, leaning my head on the cold wall behind me.

"You don't look so good?" Morrison said.

I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" a velvety voice said.

"Is she okay?" I heard him say.

I closed my eyes.

"I think she fainted." Morrison said "I was supposed to take her to the nurse."

"Bella can you hear me?" he asked.

I groaned out a "No."

His laugh reached my ears and suddenly I wasn't on the bench I was in his arms "Put me down."

He just chuckled and continued walking towards the nurse's office, ignoring the call from Morrison. "So you faint at the sight of blood?"

I could here the smirk in his voice. I dint know what he found so damn funny. He kept on walking at the same speed. Never getting tired. It was like I waited ten pounds instead of one hundred and ten.

I closed my eyes resting my head on his chest, my lips closing in a tight white line.

"And not even at the sight of your own blood." he continued this time actually laughing.

I would never know how he opened the door if he was carrying me, but he did.

"Oh my." a voice said.

"She fainted in class." he said as I opened my eyes.

He laid me down in the cot and backed away to lean against the wall. His gold eyes dancing with laughter.

The nurse looked me over and told me to rest for a while. She then went to get me some ice.

"Young man you should go back to class." she said.

I grinned I didn't want him to see me even more humiliated.

"I have to stay with her, teacher's orders." he said and my grin faded.

The nurse nodded reluctantly "Does this happen a lot?"

I nodded "Yes just when I'm around blood, which is a lot."

Jeff coughed to cover a laugh.

The nurse left the room again.

"You had me worried there Ria." he said "I though he was kidnapping you to have his way with you."

"Hahahaha." I said dryly.

"Morrison hates me for taking you away from him." he said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes, he was probably right.

"How did you see me anyway, I though you were skipping?" I asked.

"I was in my car." he said.

"You have a car as well?" I asked I had only ever seem his motorcycle.

He nodded. "Why do you faint at the sight of blood."

"Not the sight." I said "At the smell."

That made his do a double take "The smell."

I nodded "Kinda irony."

He just looked at me but when the door open up I closed my eyes not wanting to go to class.

Jeff convinced the nurse to let me go home.

"Come on." he said scooping me up in his arms.

I nodded it was better not to say anything. I looked up but he wasn't heading for my truck he was heading for a blue car.

"My truck is that way." I said.

"I know its just that I don't trust you to drive." he said placing me in the seat. He went around and got onto the passengers seat.

"But-" but he silenced me.

"Give me your keys." he said "I'll take your truck home, and ask one of your friends for your backpack and stuff.

"Ask Eve." I said.

He nodded.

On our way I told him about my family. And he told me he was adopted and that his parents had died many years ago.

When we got to my house we talked for a few more minutes but he had to go. He was the one that was going to take his sibling home.

I nodded and headed for the house, getting ready for a long shower and nap.

Three hours later I woke up, looking out of my window my truck was parked outside.

**A/N- Yay another done. I also updated Just Like Sisters, check it out. **

**Please review :D **


	7. Beach

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- I luv hardy, QueenofYourWorld, Maria, vampiregirl2009, Twilight-Idiots, enigma77, Nay09, Xtreme Enigma, xX-Scene-DivaXx and S0Radn0m.**

**Chapter 7- Beach**

The next day I tried to avoid all of the questions that Melina has. And boy did she have a lot. And Barbara who had taken to sitting with us because of the Miz, kept shooting me angry looks and say that I should just go sit with the Calaway's.

The day went by slowly and by the end of it I was relieved. And sad because Jeff hadn't attended school and who was supposed to confuse me other than him?

The next day after that sun peaked into room through the blinds. I sat up in bed hurrying over to the window. There was sun, the sun was actually out in gloomy old Forks.

I ran down the stairs without tripping for once and headed for my truck. I got to Morrison Outfitters in ten minutes. They were already waiting outside.

"You came." Morrison said.

I nodded with a smile. The sun made me happy.

Matt came over and hugged me "We are waiting for Candice, she is bringing her car. Some other people are coming as well."

I nodded maybe it would be a good idea to say sorry to Candice about brining her down with me during Gym.

We waited for a few minutes before a black car came.

"That's Candice." Matt said "You want to ride with us?"

I nodded. Sure I was happy, but not so much as to endure having to ride with Barbara Blank and Melina going on and on about the dance next week.

Jack and Eve came along with us.

It was tight fit since Candice's car was small. Matt sat in the passenger seat while Jack, Eve, and I sat in the back. Eve almost on Jack's lap. But I don't think either of them minded much.

Finally we made it to the beach. I got out of the car and took in the scene before me. The water was gray and beautiful looking. And with the sun shinning over it, it looked like something out of the movies.

We all sat around a small fire that the guys had made.

A few minutes later they decided to go on a hike.

Matt stood up hand in hand with Candice, as did Jack and Eve. Melina and Morrison stood as well.

"Are you going?" Melina asked.

I looked at my options. Death by falling down a cliff or something equally as painful or death by Barbara Blank.

I stood up. Death by something painful it was.

I followed them through the forest, trying to sidestep big rocks. We finally made it to a clearing and I sat on a big flat rock watching the sun up in the sky.

"Maria, come one." Matt called as they started heading back.

This time I actually tried to keep up with them. And naturally I fell a few times. Make that a lot of times.

By the time we were on the beach my jeans had grass stains at the knees and I had a few scrapes on my hands. But other than that I was fine. Like Jeff said 'No blood, no foul.'

By the time we reached the other kids there were a few other kids from the reservation there. They all had the same tan skin.

I sat next to Eve on one of the logs just looking around.

When everyone started going off into their own groups I was left alone in the log. A figure stood up and sat next to me.

"Your Maria Kanellis." he said.

I looked at him he had the same tan skin as the other. His dark brown hair was longish, a little bellow his shoulders, it was pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were a very dark brown as well. He was tall, lean, and he looked around fifteen.

I nodded feeling like it was the first day of school again "Yes, and you are."

"Ted Austin, my dad sold your dad the truck." he said with a smile.

I nodded my head "I remember. How are your sisters."

"Ashley and Trish?" he asked "Well Ashley is going to Washington State and Trish got married to a surfer and went to live in Hawaii."

"Married." I said. They were only over a year older than myself.

Ted nodded at me.

"So Maria, you know Teddy?" a voice asked from across from us.

I flinched I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring her so far. I saw Ted make a face at the name.

"We have know each other since I was born, Barbie." he said with a husky laugh. Barbara made a face at the nickname. I would have to keep that in mind for the next time she made a comment about me.

"Oh." she said "Well it's a shame that no one invited the Calaway's, right Maria."

I nodded with a smile "Yes, that's a shame Barbie."

"You mean Dr. Calaway's family." the bigger boy of the bunch said.

I looked at him with interest taking in his tan skin, blue eyes, and short hair. "Do you know them."

"The Calaway's don't come here." he said ignoring my question.

I looked at him. He said so mater-of-fact, like he knew why. Like they weren't aloud to step foot in the reservation.

"So how is Forks so far?" Ted asked me.

I frowned "Rainy."

"I would think so." he said with that husky laugh of his.

I nodded at him but was still thinking about what the older boy had said. I was going to have to use some of my non-existent expert flirting if I wanted to get anything out of him.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I asked him looking at him like Jeff often did to me. From underneath my lashes.

"Sure." he said standing up towering over me. He was even taller than Jeff, he was around Randy's height.

"So what are you, sixteen." I said fluttering my eyelashes and trying not to look like a complete idiot.

He looked at me as we continued walking "No I just recently turned fifteen."

"You look older." I said looking up at him, a smile on my lips.

"I'm tall for my age." he said.

I looked up at him. He sure was. "Who was the guy Barbie was talking to? He seemed older."

"That's John, he's nineteen." he said.

"What was he saying about the Calaway's?' I asked innocently.

"Oh they're not supposed to come into the reservation." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that." he said.

I looked at him again trying the through the eyelashes' trick "I wont tell anyone, I'm just curios."

He listed one eyebrow "Do you like scary stories."

I nodded enthusiastically trying not to look like a bobble head "I love them."

He smiled at me before sitting under a tree.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from, the Quileutes, I mean?" he began

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

I nodded at him to continue.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

I stared at him earnestly.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" I asked placing my elbows on my knees.

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Calaways? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly. "Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared at the water that was crashing on the shore. Trying to keep my face emotionless. Was that what Jeff and his family were?

"Can you not tell anyone?" he asked "Not even Dwayne he seems to not like that we follow our superstitions."

"I wont." I said still looking at the water.

"So do you think we are some crazy natives or not?" he asked with a laugh.

I shook my head. No one was more crazy than me for fall for a vampire.

We stood up and started walking to were our friends were at.

"There you are Maria." Morrison said.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Ted asked.

I shook my head. "When you get your license come over to our place."

"Will do." he said

I nodded at him "Next time Dwayne goes to visit Steve, I'll be sure to tag along."

"Cool." he said enjoying pushing Morrison's button.

I laughed with him before giving him a small hug. I could really see myself being friends with him.

"We're leaving Maria." Morrison said.

I nodded before giving Ted a last waive.

On the way to Forks, I tried not to think

**A/N- Sorry for the lateness, I've been trying to update at least one a day but with Christmas and all. So is my Teddy a good enough Jacob. Maybe not because no one can compete for my Taylor Lautner, I was just thinking of using him as Jacob even if he wasn't a wrestler. Lol. **

**Please Review. **


	8. Nightmares

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to justbornawsome, xXxRysieMicksKellsRiaxXx, MrsMeganCena (Chap 1), I luv hardy, QueenofYourWorld, enigma77, CookieeJar, Xtreme Enigma, DanaO1230, Nay09, and vampiregirl2009. **

**Chapter 8: Nightmares. **

As soon as I got home a raced up the stairs and to my room. I got my I-Pod and through myself on the bed. I put the I-Pod on its highest level. Gothic Angle by Avril Lavigne. I snag along to the words. I put my pillow over my face, trying to concentrate on the music, and ignore the thoughts that were running through my head.

It worked, and soon I was lost in the world of music. I fell to sleep.

_I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded in green. There were threes and bushes all around me. I could here the water crashing on the shore, and I could she the bright sun far away. Like at the end of the tunnel. _

_The Ted was there and he was pulling at my hand. He was pulling me away from the sun "No I… I don't want to go to the darkness." _

_He keep on pulling on my hand "What's wrong Ted?" _

"_Run Ri, Run." he said. _

"_This way Maria." a voice said. _

_I looked closer to see Matt standing a few feet away. _

"_Do as he says Maria." a voice that belonged to Morrison said. I looked around but he was nowhere to be found. _

"_Why?" I asked as I looked back at the shinning sun, trying to run back to it. _

_Ted let go of my hand as he started shaking all over. He fell onto the floor and all I could do was watch in horror "Ted!" _

_But he was gone and in his place there was a golden colored wolf with black eyes. _

_He paced in front of me as he looked at the sun, growling and hissing. _

"_Bella, run." two voices said. _

_But I was rutted to my spot as I saw the sun walking towards me. But it was just Jeff. _

_I took a stepped forward as he smiled showing off his white sharp and pointed. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were dark and dangerous. _

_He lifted his hand and beckoned me to come to him. _

"_Trust me." he purred. _

_I took another. _

_The wolf at my feet shoot up and lunged at Jeff. _

"No!" I exclaimed as I woke up.

I shoot up so fast in bed that my I-Pod went flying across the room. I got up from the bed knowing that I wasn't going to fall asleep so fast. I went over to my closet taking out a pair of track pants, and a muscle shirt.

I took a long shower and even straighten my mess of red curls.

I made my bed and cleaned my room before going over to my not so new lap top. I turned it on, waiting for it to get into the internet.

I went downstairs and grabbed a plate of cereal before walking up the stairs and back to my computer.

I Googled Vampires. It showed a lot of sites.

The site Vampire A-Z caught my eyes. I clicked on it.

The sight was simple with white background. Two quotes greeted me.

Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. — Rev. Montague Summers

If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? — Rousseau

The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world. The first I clicked on, the Danag, was a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. The myth continued that the Danag worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood.

I read through all of it, drinking in all the details. I read anything that sounded remotely close to what the Calaways might be.

Three entrees caught my attention. the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the Stregoni Benefici, An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

I went through all the stuff I remember people telling us about Vampires. About them living in coffins, not going out into the sun and so and so on.

After a while of pointless searching I put on a sweater and went outside. My feet started walking me to the woods next to our house.

I looked around, it was all too familiar to my dream. But I couldn't stop myself from walking further in.

I started thinking about all of all the reasons the Calaways could be vampires.

They were inhumanly beautiful, their speed, the way their eye color darken, the paleness of their skin, and their frigid skin. Also the small things like never eating, their gracefulness, and they way he spoke, like he was from another century. How he skipped class on the day of the DNA lab. Or the way how he knew who everyone was thinking. Except me, he dint know what I was thinking.

Could Calaway's really be vampires.

What was I to do. Would I leave them and continue my normal life.

That though made my heart hurt. I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to. I was too deep in. not that I wanted to. Since Jeff entered my life, I couldn't see me without him.

I realized that the dream I had, had reflected the fear of what Ted told me to be true not the nonexistent fear I had for Jeff.

I knew that if someone hurt Jeff I would hurt as well.

I knew that no matter what happen Jeff was my everything. I dint matter if it ended badly.

When it was noon I headed back home, only tripping a few times. I changed out my dirty pants and into Jeans and T-shirt.

The rest of the day went by fast. With me finishing my English paper. And finally it was time to sleep.

The next day was upon me soon. When I woke up the day was sunny. I went over to my window opening it with ease. The early breeze came into my hair flowing my hair away from my face.

I quickly put on the only pair of cargo caprice I owned with a T-Shirt and a thin green sweater.

I skipped down the stairs carefully and ate quickly eager to go to school. I never though that would happen.

I was one of the first students to arrive. I sat on one of the tables waiting for my friends to show up.

"Maria." a voice called.

I looked up to see Matt, Candice, Eve, Jack, Morrison, and Melina walking up to me. They were all wearing shorts and T-Shirts.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"Your hair looks reader in the sun." Matt said as he game my hair a gentle tug.

I smiled at him looking down at my brown-red hair. It did look reader in the sun.

Morrison being the tactful person he was asked me out right un front of Melina. She looked away from us, sadness written all over her face.

I shook my head writing something on my paper before passing it to him _No thanks, but your should as Melina, she likes you, didn't you see how sad she was when you asked me? _

He didn't respond back, he just nodded. I think I got my point across.

When lunch came around I was filled with sadness. Jeff Calaway was not there, neither were any of the other Calaways. I went to sit with my others friends, keeping my head and not speaking. The rest of the day went by slowly, and Gym was a disaster as usual.

When I got home I did my homework and worked on a E-Mail to send my mom.

_Hey Mom, _

_Sorry about not E-Mailing sooner. I have been busy. I went out with some of my friends to the beach. Now I need to do and soak up some Vitamin D. Yes its sunny outside. I though it was shocking as well. _

_Love, your daughter. _

With that I went outside. But not before I changed into some shorts and spaghetti strap shirt that I never though I would use. I took a book with me and a quilt.

I placed the quilt on the grass on the middle of our lawn. I laid on my stomach as I read my book. Finally I stopped reading and turned around letting the sun hit me. Without realizing I fell asleep.

A few hours later a woke up to see Dwayne above me.

"I fell asleep." I said as I sat up.

He reached down to help me "Silly Ria."

I smiled as we walked inside. "Dinner isn't ready yet."

He shrugged "Its okay."

I smiled gratefully "Let me go wipe something up."

He nodded as he went into the living room to turn on the TV.

"Dad." I said as we ate in silence "Jessica and Angela invited me to go dress shopping with them, can I go?"

"I though you weren't going?" he asked.

"I'm not." I said "They want me told give them advice on what to get."

He nodded and we continued to eat.

The next day the day was sunny again. And the Calaways weren't there.

Barbara decided to tag along for the shopping trip, as did Candice. I got into Melina's car with Eve as Candice and Barbara got in on hers. I was relieved I didn't need to ride with her.

**A/N- How was it? I know it wasn't much dialog, but it was mostly Maria's thoughts. **

**How is it so far? Are you liking it? **

**Please Review :D **


	9. A Little Shopping

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, Megan, Hailey Egan, I luv hardy, CookieeJar. Xtreme Enigma, enigma77, and vampiregirl2009.**

**Chapter 9: A little shopping.**

We made it to Port Angeles by four. Melina liked to drive on the fast side, but not as fast as Jeff did. She talked on and on about her date with Morrison and how she hoped to finally get her first kiss from Morrison on Saturday.

Eve was super exited as well. She was glad she actually got the guts to ask Jack, who had already been asked by a number of girls. Luckily he seemed to be waiting for her to ask him.

I told them I've never been to a dance and Melina almost hit the car in front of us.

Eve had a good laugh about it before she realized I wasn't playing "Oh your not joking."

I shook my head. I had never been asked to a dance "I have never been asked before, I'm not exactly the most beautiful around."

They both looked at me disbelievingly.

"Your beautiful." Eve said as I shook my head.

Melina nodded along with her "You have awesome red hair, that we know is not fake, pretty green eyes, and blemish free skin."

I shrugged I just though I looked ordinary. Sure I had green eyes, but plenty of people did, example: Eve. And sure I had red hair but it was just a dark brown-red color, nothing special like a fierce red color. "I've never had boyfriend."

They both shook their head as we got out of the now parked car.

"Hey girlies, can you believe that Maria has never had a boyfriend." Melina said as well meet Candice and Barbra in front of a store.

Candice looked at me disbelievingly as well, but Barbra just rolled her eyes "Why is that so difficult to believe, there are much prettier girls around."

And for one I agreed with her.

"Your just jealous." Eve muttered, but I heard her. I sent her a small smile as they started looking for their.

I put in one of my earphone and looked up when they asked for my advice.

"How do I look." a quite voice asked.

I looked up to see eve in a pure white dress that came to her knees. At the very bottom in had a emerald green design as did the top. There was emerald green lace around her flat stomach covering some of the white. She turned around and her dress was backless but had the same lace crossing over one another making a complicated pattern.

"Your look beautiful." I said with a smile.

She looked down blushing. "What shoes would look better?"

I looked at the white flats and white pumps in her hand. "The death traps."

She laughed knowing how much I hated high heels. And I had learned from her dance ramblings that she loved wearing high heels, but her dates were usually shorter than her. But I knew for a fact that Jack could easily be taller than her even if she was wearing heels.

After paying for her stuff she went to sit next to me as we watched the other girls try to find dresses.

Melina came out dresses in a bright red sleeveless dress that had a line down to below her breast that showed of her cleavage and gold designs that covered her middle. On her feet were five inch gold heels. She looked very much the Dramatic Diva she was. "Ta-da!"

"Beautiful." Eve and I said smiling at our friend.

The three of us sat and at the same time Candice and Barbara came out of the dressing room clad in beautiful dresses.

Candice was wearing a heart shaped dark blue dress that complemented her small curvy figure. I'm sure Matt would love it. Barbra was wearing a long white dress with gold flats. And as much as it pained me to day it she looked beautiful.

"Eve are the Calaways away a lot?" I asked quietly as we walking around the streets.

She looked down at me "No, just when its sunny. They like to go camping, and its rarely sunny out."

I nodded at her before looking ahead. "I'm going to find a library."

"You don't want go to more stores with us?" Melina asked.

I shook my head "I'll meet you at the restaurant."

She nodded and I headed the opposite side.

I found the Library but there was not a book that appealed to me. I shook my head leaving, why did I have suck bad luck. Didn't a girl have the right to get a good book once in a while.

I walked around looking for another. Surly the place had another library somewhere. I walked around trying to clear my head of the thoughts that were creeping back up.

I crossed the street heading to some stores but they were already closed. I headed to another direction when I realized I dint know were I was going. As I rounded a corner I saw a couple of guys just standing around.

"Hey there, honey." one of them called out. The biggest one of them all started walking in my direction.

"Hello." I muttered hiding my face with my hair as I walked faster, concentration on not tripping.

"Wait." one of them called.

I rounded the corner but I could still sense them walking behind me. I looked around frantically, but the streets were deserted, in the next ten minutes I walked only one van passes by.

I looked over my shoulder to see two men walking about twenty feet behind me. I walked faster. I walked and walking but they were still there, twenty feet behind me. I though about dropping my bag, but a voice in my head said that, that wasn't what they really wanted.

My eyes displayed fear as I saw the street come to an end. I would still hear the faint footsteps.

I crossed the street but that only lead me to a deserted one. Not a fly in sight.

"There you are." a voice said.

I closed my eyes afraid to open them.

"We took a detoured." another one said as I opened my eyes.

I let out a scream of terror as they advanced towards me.

"Are you scared sugar?' one of them asked with a insane laugh.

"Stay away." I said in no more than a scared whisper.

Just then a black car came at us with amazing speed almost hitting the bigger one.

"Get in." he said famously.

I looked at him before shakily getting in the car. It was amazing how as soon as I heard his velvety voice I relaxed.

He walked toward, as if stalking his prey. He corned them into building and I saw his lips move, before he gave them each a good punch. He them turned on his heel and walked over to the car.

"Put the seatbelt on." he said his voice still harsh. He began driving at record speed.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly.

"No." he all but growled.

He stopped and I looked around. Trees were surrounding us. We weren't in town anymore. He looked straight ahead and I could see his gold eyes still filled with fury. "Ria"

"Yes." I said.

"Tell me something unimportant." he said as his hand clutched the steering wheel.

I bit my lip trying to say something "I'm killing Matt tomorrow."

I looked over at him and I could see a small smile on his face, but his jaw was still tense.

"Why?"

"Because he had to open his stupid mouth to Candice telling her we were going to shop for dresses. Not that I don't like her, I do. But she had to open her big mouth and invite Barbie. Now her I don't like. I guess they are good for each other, they have big mouths." I babbled.

Jeff closed his eyes resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Better?" I asked.

He open his eyes and turned to look at me "Not really."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a temper Ria." he said looking straight forward again "And it would make me feel a hell of a lot better if I went to do some real damage to those two."

I nodded my head like I understood "Eve and Mel will be looking for me."

Without a world he turned on the truck and we headed towards Port Angeles. He stopped in front of the restaurant me and girls were supposed to go eat.

Jeff got out of the sleek black car and went around to help me out. He opened my door as I stepped out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to dinner." he said.

I nodded at him as we stood in the sidewalk.

"Go find your friends. I'll wait here." he said. He was still furious and you could see it in his face, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Eve, Mel." yelled as I caught sight of both of them.

"Maria." they both exclaimed. "Were have you been."

"I got lost and ran into Jeff." I said nodding towards Jeff who was standing a few feet behind me.

He looked up when I said his name and nodded at them, a hard look on his face. "Would it be okay with you ladies if I took Maria to eat."

Eve nodded because Melina looked speechless. "Sure, see you tomorrow Maria."

She took Melina's hand and dragged her away.

"I'm not hungry." I said dryly.

"Humor me." he said.

I shook my head as we entered the restaurant.

The host came up to us, her eyes glued on Jeff.

"Table for two." he said.

The host's eyes glanced for a moment before she nodded. She walked us to the table in the middle of the room.

"Somewhere more private." he said.

She nodded and directed us to a table in the balcony.

We sat directly in front of each other. My eyes searched his but I couldn't find anything other than rage and more rage.

"Thank you." he said without looking at her.

I swear I saw her swoon.

"I'm Amber." she said looking at him and ignoring me "What can I get you to drink."

He looked at me.

"I'll have a coke." I said.

"Make that two." he said still looking at me.

She left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine." I said happy that he was at least a bit concerned about me.

"Your not feeling dizzy, sick, cold…"

"Should I ." I asked.

He smiled that crocked smile of his that I loved "I'm waiting for you to go into shock."

"I don't think that will happen. I'm good at repressing unpleasant things." I said.

He nodded "I will feel when you have some food in you."

As if in cue the waiter came back "Are you ready to order?" she asked as she placed the cokes on the table.

"Mushroom ravioli." I said say the first thing I read off the menu.

She nodded and turned to Jeff "And what will you want."

"Nothing for me." he said.

Of course not, I thought.

"Drink." he ordered.

I brought the cup up to my lips and took a swing. The cold coke felt good running down my throat. I shivered putting the cup down.

"You cold?" he asked. "Don't you have your jacket."

"Its in Melina's car." I said.

He looked at me before taking off his jacket revealing his black long sleeve shirt. Designer of course like the clothes of all of his siblings.

"Thanks." I said pulling the jacket closer to me. The sleeved were to long and the jacket to be, but it was perfect.

He looked at me as I took his scent in. "I'm not going to go into shock, I promise."

"Of course no." he said "Your not like a normal person."

"I feel safe with you." I said as hugged myself.

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes "This is more complicated than I thought it would be."

He sat back frowning.

"You know your less crabby when your eyes are light." I commented as I eat the food the waitress had just brought me.

"Another theories." he asked leaning slower to me from across the table.

I did the same taking a bite out of my food swallowing and saying "Yes, but I didn't make them up. I heard about it. I put two and two together.

"And." he said leaning in closer.

I leaned in closer as well, but the waitress came at that moment asking us if we needed something.

We both leaned back, but still kept looking at each other.

"No thanks." he said looking at me still.

She left again.

"You were saying." he said.

'I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here, but I have some questions." I said as I continued to eat.

He nodded and let me eat before he paid for the food and we found ourselves in his car once again.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" I asked as put on my seatbelt.

"Next." he said.

"But that's an easy one." I protested.

"Next." he said once again.

I looked down once again "Say hypothetically of course, that someone could read people's minds… with the exception of one."

He nodded.

I smiled because he was playing along.

"How does it work? What are the limitations? How can that someone, find the person that is in trouble."

"Hypothetically." he said looking at me in amusement.

"Sure." he said.

"Well.." he said but I interrupted him.

"Let's call him Edward." I said.

He smiled "Well Edward would have to be paying close attention. And only you would get in trouble in such a small town."

"This is hypothetically, Jeff." I said.

"Right well lets call her Bella." he said.

I nodded as he drove. "You can trust me." I reached over and placed my hand over his.

He looked down at our hands but didn't pull away. "I followed you to Port Angeles."

I looked at him, I knew I should feel creped out when someone said they were following you, but I just felt a waive of calmness fall over me.

"I have never tried to keep a hum alive, but you are more than I could handle." he said.

I looked down in embarrassment. "Do you think my number was up with the Miz accident."

He shook his head, purple hair falling out of his pony tail " Your number was up when you meet me."

I though back to the first day I meet him. And him giving that glare with his black eyes.

"You remembered?" he asks, looking down at our hands once again. "And yet you sit here."

A gave his hand a squeeze "I sit here because you saved me."

He looked away from me, the speed he was going at rising even more. I didn't say anything, I was getting used to it.

"I started looking for you when I heard in Melina's mind that you had gone off to the library. But I couldn't find you. The I heard their thoughts. I saw you in their minds" he said "If I left you with Eve and Melina I was afraid I would go after them."

I looked at him closely.

"Its your turn." he said looking at me.

He stopped the car near the forest "Do you have to go home now?"

I shook my head, I had time to tell him my theory.

**A/N- Hope you all liked. Yes Jeffy was in this chapter. I missed him. And just to clear things out. I'm Team Edward. I love Jacob… but not with Bella. I want him for me. Lol. And my favorite Twilight couple is Jacob/ Renesmee **

**Please Review :D**


	10. Theory

**Disclaimer- I don't own them. **

**A/N- Thanks to Xtreme Enigma, Maria, I luv hardy, CookieeJar, enigma77, xXJoMoFreakkXx, vampiregirl2009 , make me feel special when I get Reviews. **

**Chapter 10: Theory**

Me and Jeff got out of the car and into the fresh air. He leaned on the car and I sat on the hood, swinging my feet back and forth.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" I asked.

He nodded.

"When I got lost how did you find me other then the reading the their mind thing?" I asked.

"I followed you scent." he said looking straight into the night.

I nodded, nothing surprised me these days. "And how does the mind reading work?"

"I cant hear them if its more that a few miles away. And its like background music, it's a buzz, but then if I concentrate on one person I can listen perfectly to their thoughts."

I nodded that made perfect sense. "One more and that's it. What color is your real hair color?"

He laughed "Your worried about something like that?"

I nodded I merely curious.

"I think it used to be blond, I'm not sure. I've dyed it to much to remember."

I giggled "I like it like this."

He looked at me "I'm glad."

I looked down blushing. "So why cant you hear me?"

"Your mind must work differently." he said looking up at the darkening sky.

"I guess I really am a freak." I said with a small laugh.

"I hear voices in my head, and your worried about you being a freak." he said with a slight smirk.

"So your theory what is it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I looked at him biting my lip. Something I did out of nervousness.

"I wont laugh." he said.

I really did wonder how he seemed to know what I was thinking id he said he couldn't read my mind. "I'm afraid you will be made at me."

"I wont." he said calmly "Go on."

"I don't know were to start." I said looking at the floor.

"From the start of course." he said "Were did you get this theory form, a book? A movie?"

I shook my head "From a childhood friend… Ted Austin."

He nodded at me to go on.

"His dad is one of the Quileute elder." I said "He was trying to scare me. He told me a story about vampires."

"And you though of me?" he asked.

I shook my head "No, he mentioned your family."

He said nothing staring ahead. I was suddenly sacred for Ted.

"He though it was just a silly superstition." I said "He dint think I would look into it."

He nodded.

"I tricked him into telling." I admitted "I was flirting with him."

He let out a laugh, but his eyes were troubled. "What did you do after that?"

"I looked it up in the internet. I dint find much… anything at all." I said "I decided it didn't matter."

"How can it not matter." he said "I'm a monster. I'm not human"

"No." I said forcefully.

He said nothing but looked straight ahead, he went around and got into the car.

I jumped off the hood, trying to stay upright and got in as well.

"You angry." I said "I told you."

"No." he said "I'm mad at how you handled this situation." he said. "It doesn't matter. How in the hell can it not matter to you."

"So I was right… well Ted was right." I said. "I don't care but I am curios."

He let out a chuckle "When are you not?"

I smiled "So can you go out in the sun or will you burn to ashes?"

"Myth." he said with a laugh.

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"We don't sleep at all." he said.

I nodded " At all?"

"Never." he said.

"Okay, so how old are you?"

"Seventeen." he said.

I rolled my eyes "How old are you really?"

"I've been around for a long time." he said but didn't elaborate.

He continued to drive at that high speed that he considered slow. "Aren't you going to ask me about my eating habits?"

I shrugged "Oh that."

"Yes that." he said sarcastically.

"Ted said something of you not eating people."

He nodded "He was right. We are vegetarian, we only drink out of animals. Inside joke."

"Of course." I said having a feeling that they had plenty of that.

"But that doesn't mean that we are not dangerous." he said with a pained look on his face "People should stay away from us. We make mistakes, and one mistake can end a life"

I reached over and garbed his cool hand "Is this a mistake."

He looked down at our hands "A dangerous one."

"I doesn't feel like one." I admitted. "Tell me more about your life. Why don't you drink people."

"I don't want to be a monster." he said quietly.

"Is it difficult for you to keep drinking animal blood?" I asked.

He nodded "It doesn't satisfy our thirst it just keeps it at bay."

I nodded "I noticed that when you are hungry your eyes get darker."

"Your very observant." he said.

I shrugged. "Were you out hunting with Paul this weekend?"

"Yes, buts its hard for me to do so." he said "It makes me anxious to be away from you, something might happen. And I was right."

"I walked away unscratched." I said.

He turned my hand over showing me some scratches I had gotten from falling down "Not completely."

"I'll live." I said. "Why weren't you today at school?"

"I cant go out in the sun." he said "Well at least not when someone can see me."

I nodded as he continued.

"I'll show you sometime." he said.

"It makes me anxious when I don't see you as well." I said going back to the comment he had made earlier.

"This is wrong." he said.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Us. Its wrong. Its not safe." he said "I'm dangerous. I just have to lose it for one minute and - and…Maria you have to understand"

"No." I said forcefully.

"You have to."

"It too late." I said "And I told you its too late."

"Its never too late." he said as he drove.

We were now only a few minutes from home.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I promise." he said.

I nodded taking off his jacket and handing it to him.

"Keep it." he said.

I shook my head "I would have to explain it to Dwayne."

He grinned "Right."

I nodded getting out of the car.

"Mia." he said.

I turned around to face him the new nickname was something only he could call me "Yes."

Hi face was only a few inches away from mine "Sleep well."

I nodded as I took a step backwards and headed for my house. I opened the door to see Dwayne watching wrestling on TV. "Hey dad."

"Hey Ria." he said "Have a good day with the girls?"

I nodded before going upstairs.

I picked up the phone, to call Melina "Hey Mel, do you think you could bring me my jacket to school tomorrow?"

"Maria." she shrieked "You have to tell me everything."

"Tomorrow." I promised.

She groaned "Fine and sure I'll bring your jacket."

I let out a sight of relief. "Thank you and talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." she said cheerfully before hanging up.

I went to take a quick shower before going to bed.

There were three things I was positive about.

First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**A/N- Thanks hope you all liked it. One more thing. ITS SNOWING OVER HERE WERE I LIVE. Supper Happy :D I love snow, even if it's a danger to my life. Lol. **

**Please Review :D **


	11. Interrogation

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to I luv hardy, CookieeJar, enigma77, Xtreme Enigma, Maria, vampiregirl2009, and QueenofYourWorld. **

**Chapter 11: Interrogation.**

I woke up early the next day. The events from the day before came at me with full force. I closed my eyes before opening them again.

I quickly got out of the bed, going over to my closet. Taking out a pair of black skinny jeans, and green long sleeve shirt I put them on before brushing my long hair, letting it curl naturally. I slipped on my knee long converse.

A rock hit my window as I was grabbing my backpack. Walking over to it I looked down to see Jeff leaning on his motorcycle, his arms crossed over his chest. A small smile made its way onto my face as I closed the blinds and headed downstairs and outside.

I opened the front door the bitter air hitting me with force.

"Here." he said handing me his leather jacket and a helmet. "Get on."

"On this." I said gesturing at the motorcycle.

"What is the human afraid of a little motorcycle?" he said with a smirk.

I shook my head placing the helmet over my red hair before climbing on behind him.

"Hold on tight." he said.

I slipped my arms around his waist and for the first time I realized that he always wore long sleeve shirts.

"So no questions today?" he asked as he stepped on the pedal, making the motorcycle purr as he backed out of the driveway.

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked and for some reason I had the feeling that he was going at a slower speed than he usually went in driving.

"No, its your reaction's that bother me." he said.

"What are they too humany." I asked with a smile.

He smirked "There're the opposite of that."

I shook my head "Where is your family?"

He entered the school parking lot "They drove in Stephanie's car."

I looked around the parking lot as I got off the bike, everyone was staring at us. "The red one, its pretty. You have noticed that everyone is staring at us, right?"

He nodded a he swung an arm around my shoulders "Well lets give them something to talk about."

I looked at the ground as we walked, a blush already set on my cheeks. "Do you all have cars like that, I thought you wanted to go unnoticed and all that."

"Cars is the only thing we allow ourselves to have. And we all like to drive fast." he said.

"Figures." I muttered but I was more than sure he heard it, as did all his siblings. Now that I thought about it, were we ever going to be able to have a private conversation.

As we walked I could see Melina waiving me over "What does she want?"

"To give you your jacket, and for you to tell her everything." Jeff answered me with a small laugh.

I groaned but started walking her way "Thanks for bringing my jacket."

She nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded as I walked away with Jeff "Why didn't she ask me anything?"

"Because I was there, she plans on asking you everything during Trig." he said with a light smirk.

"What is she going to ask?" I asked his trying to get ready for to was sure to come.

"I don't know." he said shrugging his shoulders.

I pouted as we stopped in front of my locker "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." he said back as I put my jacket in my locker, I liked his better.

"Please." I said standing in place, as people walked around his, probably staring, but I didn't care.

I let out a sight, one of his hands reaching over to tuck a piece of red hair behind my ear. "She wants to know if we are secretly dating and how you feel about me."

I bit my lip "How do I answer that."

"You could say yes to the secrete dating, and I'll be waiting for the answer of your second question." he said.

Just as he said that I noticed we were in front of my class. "Don't listen in, you might not like what you hear."

He lifted his arm from around my shoulder and walked away with a shrug "See you at lunch."

I shook my head as people around us stared again, before I entered the room, sitting in my usual seat.

"Morning Maria." Morrison said as he sat next to me. I gave him a nod. "How was Port Angeles?"

"It was fun." I said after trying to search for a good word " Melina bought a pretty dress."

He got a dreamy look on his face. "Did she saw anything about our date?"

"She said she had fun." I said quietly as our teacher started our lecture.

Jeff was there after class to take me to my next one. The next two classes went by in a blur and finally it was time Trig.

I looked at Jeff pleadingly as I stepped foot in the room, but he just looked at me with a wicked smile on his face as he walked away to his next class.

"Tell me everything." Melina demanded before I was even in my chair.

"What do you want to know." I said with a sight.

"What happened last night?" she asked ignoring the teacher who started teaching.

"He took me to dinner, then he drove me home." so I edited out a couple of things, sue me.

"Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet you there?" she asked.

"No, we ran into each other." I said honestly.

She frowned "And he picked you up today before school?"

I nodded "That was a surprise as well."

"Are you going out with him again."

"He offered to drive me to Seattle on Saturday." I said. "Does that count?"

"Yes."

"Well then yes." I said.

"W-o-W." she said "Jeff Calaway."

"I know." I said. Wow didn't even come close to what I was feeling.

"Wait." she said "Has he kissed you."

"No." I muttered shaking my head.

"Do you think he will, this Saturday?" she asked.

I smiled sadly " I doubt it."

She nodded "What did you talk about."

I shrugged the things we talked about were better kept private "I don't know Mel, a lot of stuff."

"Please Maria." she said "Give me detail."

I bit my lip, it seemed like I was doing a lot of that these days "At the restaurant, the waitress was flirting with him, and he didn't even notice."

"That good." she said "Was she pretty?"

"Super pretty." I said "And older about nineteen or twenty."

"That's good." she said "He likes you."

"I think so, but its hard to tell." I said "He is so confusing."

She laughed "All guys are."

I nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't he intimidate you?" she asked "I don't know how you can be alone with him."

"He is now that I think about it." I said "I don get kinda nervous around him."

"Oh well." she said shrugging it off "He is unbelievingly gorgeous."

"There is more to him than that." I said

"Like what?" she asked.

"I cant explain it." I said a blush rushing up my cheeks.

"So you like him." she asked with a giggle.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Really like him?" she pressed on.

"Yes." I said thinking the blush was going to stay on permanently.

"How much do you like him?" she asked.

"Too much." I whispered "More than he likes me."

Before she could ask me anymore questions I sidetracked her by telling her that Morrison had asked for her.

That did the trick, and it was finally time for lunch.

Jeff was waiting for me, a look of irritation on his face, I knew he had heard.

I turned to Melina and told her to go on without me. She nodded walking away.

Jeff looked at me before leading me into the cafeteria room. He stood with me in line and grabbed a tray piling it with food. "Is that all for me."

"Half of it is for me." he said.

I rolled my eyes muttering "Like you eat."

I heard a laugh come from where he used to sit. It was the big guy, Paul.

Jeff lead me to were he was sitting the last time I sat with him. He placed the tray of food on the table and we sat.

"Take whatever you like." he said pushing the tray at me.

I took an apple, taking a bite out of it I said "I dare you to eat something."

He glared at me but grabbed a piece of pizza, shoving it into his mouth with a grimace he swallowed it. "It taste like dirt, I don't think you know how that taste."

I blushed "I tried it before, on a dare."

He looked over my shoulder, I turned as well. It was Melina, she was staring at us with a big smile on her face "Don't mind her."

He looked at again, a hint of irritation in his eyes. "The waitress was pretty was she?"

"You didn't notice?" I asked in disbelieve.

"No, I had a lot in mind."

"Poor girl." I said with a smile, I was glad he didn't notice her.

"Something you've said bothers me." he said.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers." I said trying to keep the conversation light.

"I warned you that I would be listening in." he said.

"And I warned you that you might not like what you hear." I said back as a picked at my food.

"True." he said nodding his head. "Do you really think that? Do you really believe that you care more for me than I do to you?"

I nodded "Yes."

"Your wrong." he said softly, his golden eyes meeting my plain green ones.

"You cant know that." I said in a whisper.

I wanted to believe him I really did, but I couldn't.

"What makes you think so?" he asked intrigued.

"Because sometimes it feels like your going to leave, and just forget…about this…about us." I said quietly looking at my hands that rested on my lap. "I mean why would you want to be with me I'm just me, I'm nothing special."

"But you are, you don't see yourself like you should." he said gently and softly "What do you mean nothing special?"

I waived a hand over myself "Well look at me I'm just some ordinary looking human. Sure I may have near death experiences and yea I'm clumsy, but other than that I'm just ordinary. And look at you"

A flash of anger flashed across his face for a second "You don't see yourself as other people see you. You should have heard what everyone was thinking about you the first day of school. Especially the guys."

I blinked in astonishment "I don't believe it…"

"Trust me at least this once, your nothing but ordinary." he said.

I shook my head.

"Yes.' he said firmly "I do care, I care the most. If I had to hurt myself to prevent you from hurting I would do it."

I glared at him, how dare he tell me that he cared more "I would do the same thing."

"You wont have too." he said quickly.

With that said his mood changed and a mischievous smile came to his face. "You know keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation of sorts."

"No one had tried to do me in today." I said with a small smile.

"Yet." I said with a bigger smile.

He nodded "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Did you really need to go to Seattle or was that just an excuse?" he asked.

"Nope, I was just trying to find an excuse." I said with a laugh.

"If I had asked you would you have said yes?" he asked.

"Yes." I said much to his surprise "But then I would have canceled with an excuse."

He laughed "Why."

I shook my head "You would know if you saw me in Gym."

He smirked and I could practically see a plan forming in his head. "You cant dance."

"I cant cross a flat surface without falling." I said with a shrug "So yea I cant dance."

"That would be a problem at a dance." he said "How about we don't go to Seattle, how about we somewhere else?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug "But I get to drive."

He groaned "Why?"

"Because I told Dwayne I was going to Seattle and if my truck is there it might be suspicious." I said "And also you driving scares me."

He laughed "Of all the things about me that could scare you, its my driving?"

I nodded "Were are we going anyways?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he said. "Why don't you tell Charlie? That way I have a reason to bring you back."

"I'll take my chances." I said.

His eyes flashed with anger "I rather you not."

I said nothing, I just looked away "Where do you hunt?"

"Were they have good animal. The bigger the better." he said.

I nodded like I understood perfectly. "What's your favorite?"

"Mountain Lion." he said "We try to go to different places so people wont take much notice."

"Of course, what would they think if they saw someone human looking wrestle a mountain lion." I said. "Is that something I might be able to see?"

"Never." he said quickly anger in his voice.

I looked away "Is it too scary for me."

"Its not that Mia." he said "When we hunt we let the monster take over. We give into our senses and with you too close I don't know what I would do."

Just then the bell rang, we both got up. Jeff went to quickly throw away the leftover food before we left the cafeteria.

He took me to my next class.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait. There was a lot going on. This chapter is dedicated to Maria (xXxRysieMicksKellsRiaxXx) , and xXJoMoFreakkXx who wrote me each a one-shot as a happy early birthday. Thanks girls, I loved them! Also please go to my profile and check out the one-shots I made for them. **

**Please Review :D **


	12. Questions

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to _Maria, xXJoMoFreakkXx, i luv hardy, Xtreme Enigma, vampiregirl2009, enigma77, QueenofYourWorld, and Nay09 (x4)_. This Chapter id dedicated to _I luv hardy_ for giving me my 100th**** review for this chapter. Hope You like it! **

**Chapter 12:Questions **

We entered the room. Everyone's eyes were on us. We sat on our stools but this time Jeff was sitting close to me, our arms touching.

Our teacher came in with a big old looking TV, he turned on the lights and the boring movie began. I looked over at him, his eyes were staring straight ahead. But when I turned around to look around he turned around and looked at me. At his movement his hand brushed against mine. Something that felt like an electric current ran through me.

I smiled at him before turning back to face the movie playing before me. A few minutes of fighting my eyes to stay opened I turned again, my eyes studding his perfect face and his exotic hair. I had the urge to cover his hand with mine. And I did. Another electric current ran trough me.

He looked over and smiled, turning my hand over in his. In the next few minutes my head ended up on his shoulder as we turned and watched the movie. Oblivious of the stares we were getting.

Soon the movie came to and end I leaned away from him, rubbing my eyes. The teacher turned on the lights and we all groaned at the sudden light.

I looked over at him as I put my books in my backpack. I grinned at him and he grinned back. My breath caught in throat.

As the teacher talked about us finishing the movie the next day I sneaked looks at him, waiting for the period to end. The bell rang a few minutes later.

"Shall we." he said his accent seeping through. He reached out with his hand and grabbed mine. I took a deep breath nodding at him.

We walked out of the room, even more gazes on us.

I groaned it was the time of the day again, time for gym. He walked me to my next class in silence and paused at the door. I turned to say goodbye. His hand raised up and brushed away a tray piece of red hair from my forehead, his hand was icy cold but that didn't matter to me. His touch felt wonderful, his touch felt good on my blushing skin.

With a quick smile her turned and walked away. I looked at his back and tried to walked on my unsteady legs.

I walked into the locker room, avoiding all the looks people were giving me. I felt like I was floating, but that ended when I tripped and fell.

"Clumsy as ever." a voice said.

I looked up sheepishly as Matt helped me stand up "You and Calaway look very cozy."

"And?' I asked.

He shook his head "If he hurts you just let me know."

I nodded trying not to laugh. Like he could hurt Jeff, even if he tried his hardest.

I walked into the locker room, changing into the sweats. I grabbed the tennis racket in my hand. I headed to the tennis court, swinging the racket and trying to figure out why the teacher made me play. It was bad to everyone's health.

People backed away as I swung the racket around and I couldn't blame them. Matt and the ever loyal Morrison came and stood beside me. God bless them.

When the class finally ended I was relieved. I had only fell a total of ten times and had only hit three persons. One of them being the teacher, I hoped she learned a lesson. I sure hope she did.

I walked out of my class to see Jeff leaning on the wall. A smirk playing on his lips.

A groan escaped my lips but I walked up to him "Hi, you listen in didn't you?"

An innocent smile played on his lips before his eyes narrowed. "I don't like Morrison."

I frowned. Morrison was easy to like. "Why."

"His thoughts." Jeff said.

I nodded "What about Matt, he is the one that told me I could call him if you hurt me or anything."

Jeff's face soften "His thoughts are nothing but brotherly towards you. Morrison's are not."

I rolled my eyes "I told you not to listen in."

"How's your head?" he asked innocently.

"You're unbelievable!" I turned, stomping away in the general direction of my next class.

He kept up with me easily. "I was curios."

"Curiosity killed the vamp." I muttered but I knew he heard.

He laughed as he took me to my next class. We walked in silence, partly because I was too embarrassed to talk.

The rest of the day went by fast and soon Jeff and I were making our way to the parking lot.

"Stephanie's car is pretty." I said as he handed me the helmet.

He nodded "It's a BMW."

I nodded as I climbed on behind him. As we passed by her car I saw her glaring at me. I guessed she didn't like me very much.

"So about this weekend, at what time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Seven, eight. Or is that too early." I said teasing him.

I could almost picture him smiling "That's fine."

I looked around to see that we had arrived, with his maniac driving I was not surprised. I got off the bike, handing him the helmet. As I turned to walk away his icy hand caught mine. I turned to look at him.

"I get to ask the questions tomorrow." he said.

I nodded at him and then he was gone. I went into the house and the rest of the day went on as usual. Ending with me dreaming of Jeff again.

* * *

The next day I woke up early again. I pulled on a turtleneck and a pair of jeans. Slipping on my regular converse I put on my jacket and went down the stairs.

Dwayne was already gone, so I eat quickly waiting for Jeff to show up.

He did, five minutes later, but this time on his black car.

"Good morning." His voice was silky. "How are you today?" His eyes roamed over my face.

"Good." I said with a smile.

He look at me closely noticing the bags under my eyes "You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep." I said as we got in the car.

"Neither could I," he teased as he started the engine. The car purred and we on our way.

I laughed. He chuckled.

"So what do you want to know about little old me?' I asked remembering what he had said the day before.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Green today. It changes depending on the day and my mood"

We were at the school by now, due to his maniac driving. He turned back to me as he pulled into a parking space.

"What kind of music do you have in your I-Pod?" he asked, his face as somber as if he'd asked for a murder confession.

"Avril Laving, Slipknot, Nickleback, Taylor Swift, anything really."

It continued like that for the rest of the day. He asked me question after question, like my life was fascinating.

All through the lunch hour, he questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence.

I told him about the movies I hated or loved. The same with the books. I could not remember the last time I had told anyone a lot of information about myself.

He asked my favorite gemstone, and I blurted out topaz before thinking. My face reddened because, until very recently, my favorite gemstone was emerald. It was impossible, while staring back into his topaz eyes. He saw that I was blushing and continued to tease me until I told him why I was blushing.

"Tell me," he finally commanded after much teasing.

"It's the color of your eyes today," I sighed, surrendering, staring down at my hands as I fiddled with a piece of my hair. "I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx."

But his pause was very short.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" he fired off.

And on it went.

Class with Jeff was the same as the day before. My head on his shoulder and my hand in his icy one. When class ended he stood and waited for me to put my stuff away. He took me too gym like the day before. His hand brushed against my face once again, this time less hesitant.

Gym passed quickly, but not as quickly as I would have whished. The teacher did learn her lesson, she stayed away from me and only made me play for half the hour. That was still too much for me.

As I changed my to my clothes I fell a couple of time, because I was to busy thinking about Jeff.

His questions were different now, though, not as easily answered. He wanted to know what I missed about home, insisting on descriptions of anything he wasn't familiar with.

When I got home he got out of the car and followed me into the house. We sat on the comfy couch and watched the TV.

I tried to describe everything to him. Like the smell of everything I loved. I described my home for him and even how the air smelled. I told him how much I loved Arizona and what I loved about it.

His quiet, probing questions kept me talking freely, forgetting, in the dim light of the storm, to be embarrassed for monopolizing the conversation. Finally, when I had finished detailing my cluttered room at home, he paused instead of responding with another question.

"Are you finished?" I asked in relief.

"Not even close — but your father will be home soon."

"Dwayne!" I suddenly recalled and sighed. I looked out at the rain darkened sky, but it gave nothing away. "How late is it?" I wondered out loud as I glanced at the clock.

"It's twilight," Edward murmured, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. His voice was thoughtful, as if his mind were somewhere far away.

I stared at him as he gazed unseeingly out the windshield. I was still staring when his eyes suddenly shifted back to mine.

"It's the safest time of day for us," he said, answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." I frowned.

He laughed, and the mood lightened.

"Dwayne will be here in a few minutes. So unless you want me too tell him your with me…" He raised one eyebrow.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "So is it my turn tomorrow, then?"

"Nope" he said copying me. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"

"What more is there?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." He stood up and headed for the door. He froze mid step and turned around placing a kiss on my forehead. His lips stung nicely against my flushed skin. "the Austin's are not here, that is not good."

"Why is that bad?" I asked.

He dint answer he just looked down at me "Charlie's around the corner," he warned.

And then in a flash he was gone.

I opened the front door and saw his car drive away fast. Dwayne didn't see him, but the truck behind Dwayne's did and they both slowed down as the drove by each other. And then Jeff was on his way again.

Dwayne parked and the car parked right behind him, beside my truck.

"Hey, Bella," called a familiar, husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.

"Ted?" I asked, squinting through the rain. I saw Ted through the rain, his blinding white smile blinding me. He had a nice smile.

Next to him sat a tanned bald man, with a brown mustache, and familiar playful black eyes. It was Steve Austin. I remembered him from when I was younger.

Steve looked at me, his black eyes sizing me up. His smile flattening. He breath the air and his smile was gone.

My smile faded as well.

Austin's here are not good, Jeff had said.

Dwayne still stared at me with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned internally. Had Steve recognized Jeff so easily? Could he really believe the impossible legends his son had scoffed at?

The answer was clear in Steve's eyes. Yes. Yes, he could.

**A/N- Hope you like it. Also please check out my story Just like Sisters, its not new but I really want some feed back. It has Maria/Jeff, Chris/Mickie/Randy, Michelle/Undertaker, and Morrison/Melina. Please check it out! And OMG Jeffy is back, but on TNA. Yay. I'm so Happy I decided to update! **

**Please Review :D **


	13. Date

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to Xtreme Enigma, Maria, Thee Shannon and Shane Lover, CookieeJar, I luv hardy, Megan, enigma77, and vampire2009.**

**Chapter 13: Date?**

"Steve!" Dwayne called as he got out of his car.

I turned to look at Ted as Steve and Dwayne 'man hugged.'

"Ted what were you doing driving." Dwayne said before turning to his best friend "And why are you letting him."

Steve who was now leaning on the car responded back with his gruff voice "He has to lean somehow. And he gots his license, kids at the rez get it a year earlier."

I shook my head at the lie a smile appearing on my face as I unlocked the door.

"Sure they do." Dwayne said as the three man followed me inside.

I went into the living room shaking my red hair as I shivered in coldness. I hear them laugh as they sat on the sofa.

"You can stay and watch the game, if you want." I heard Dwayne said.

Ted's husky laugh filled the living room "I think that was the plan, our TV broke last week."

Steve made a face at Ted "Your not supposed to tell them that son."

Ted scowled looking down before looking over at me, sending me a smile.

I smiled back easily. "Are you hungry?"

Both Austin's shook their heads "No thank you."

"Dwayne?" I questioned.

He nodded "Please, Ria."

I nodded standing up from the rocking chair that was in the room, I walked into the kitchen. I quickly made some grilled cheese sandwiches. I sliced up some tomato, finally noticing the presence of someone.

"So how you been?" Ted asked happily jumping on the counter.

"Good, awesome really." I said smiling at him. Not being happy in his presence was a challenge.

"How about you." I said before remember the small talk we had made at the beach. "Have you finished with your car."

"Nope." Ted said "I still need some parts which is why dad let me borrow his."

I nodded continuing with Dwayne's dinner.

"Is there something wrong with the truck?" he asked suddenly.

"No." I said with a frown.

"Oh. Its just that someone else brought you." Ted said.

I nodded "I got a ride from a friend."

"Nice ride." he said referring to Jeff's car "But I didn't recognize it, I though I knew everyone here."

I nodded concentrating on cutting the sandwiches.

"My dad seemed to know him from somewhere." he continued.

I looked down before looking up once again "Can you get me some plates?"

He got the plates in silence. I hoped he would let it drop now.

"So who was it?" he asked, setting two plates on the counter next to me.

I sighed in defeat. "Jeff Calaway."

To my surprise, he laughed. I glanced up at him. He looked a little embarrassed.

"So that's why dad was acting strange." Ted said shaking his head. Smiling

"Oh yea he doesn't like the Calaways." I said innocently.

"He is just a superstitious old man." he muttered, a smile still on his face.

"You don't think he'd say anything to Charlie?" I couldn't help asking, the words coming out in a low rush.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't read the expression in his dark eyes.

"I don't think so. Last time dad brought it up, Dwayne got mad." Ted said as we headed into the living room.

"Oh." I said quietly handing Dwayne the plate of food.

I sat on the couch, Ted next to me as I pretended to watch the game, while I understood nothing. Ted would talk to me once and a while but that was it.

Finally the game ended and the Austin's were ready to go home.

"You and your friends going to beach soon?" he questioned as we said our goodbyes.

"I don't know." I said honestly as Dwayne and Steve said their goodbyes.

Steve turned to me before leaving the house "Take good care Maria."

I nodded at him looking away, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Me and Dwayne stayed downstairs talking for a while.

"Sp Ria, your really not going to the dance?" he asked.

"Dad." I groaned. "No me and dancing do not mix."

"Right." He said "I just don't want you to be alone for the weekend. I'm going fishing with the boys. Will you be okay?"

I smiled kindly at him "Yes, you go head and have fun."

And with that I headed upstairs. After doing my homework and taking a shower I fell in a Jeff Calaway filled dream.

When the morning was upon us I was surprised to see Dwayne sitting in the kitchen eating.

"Why so happy?" he asked as I hummed.

"It Friday." I said just before he nodded. Standing up he game me a kiss on the forehead and headed out the door.

A minute later I heard the familiar beep. Walking outside I saw Jeff leaning against his car. My favorite crocked smile on his face.

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Fine." I said as I got in car "How about you?"

In less then a second he was in his seat answering my question "Pleasant."

He smiled making me believe I was missing the joke. I probably was. "So do I get to ask you questions?"

He shook his head "Today is all mine as well."

I told him all about Lita, my mom, about her personality and whatnot. I also told him about Christian, and my school life. He seemed surprised when I told him I had never had a boyfriend.

"You never meet anyone you liked?" he asked.

I was honest. "Not in Phoenix."

He pressed his lips together and by now we were in front of my class. He said goodbye and was on his way.

The passed by in a blur and we were now sitting at what had become our usual table.

"I should have let yourself drive today." he said as if talking to himself.

"Why?" I demanded high on alert. Was he leaving again?

"I'm leaving with Mickie after lunch."

"Oh." I blinked disappointed. "That's okay I can walk."

He frowned at me "I'm not making you walk ."

"I don't have my keys with me." I said "I can walk, honestly."

"I will bring it back before the school day ends." he said "Ill leave the keys in the seat."

"Okay." I said dragging out the word. How would he find my keys I had left them in my jeans from the day before.

He smirked confidently.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Hunting." he said honestly "I want to be ready for spending the whole day with you." he added hopefully "You can always cancel."

"No." I whispered. His faced dropped.

I changed the subject. "What time will I see you tomorrow?"

"Depends on you." he said "Do you want to sleep in?"

"No," I answered quickly. He smiled.

"Usual time then." he said "Are you telling Dwayne?"

"No." I said "He wont be home either."

His voice turned sharp. "And if you don't come home, what will he think?"

I shrugged "Maybe he will think I tripped to my death."

He scowled at me and I scowled back. His anger was much more impressive than mine.

"What are you hunting tonight?" I asked.

"Whatever we find." he said surprised that I talked so casually.

"Why are you going with Mickie?" I wondered.

"Mickie is the most… supportive." He frowned as he spoke.

"And the others?" I asked timidly. "What are they? Do they hate me"

His brow puckered for a brief moment. "Incredulous, for the most part. And no they don't hate you…much"

I peeked behind my shoulder at his family. Mickie was staring at us a smile on her face. Randy looked in pain as usual. Paul was smiling goofily. And Stephanie was glaring at our table. I'm guessing she was the one that hated me.

"They don't like me," I guessed.

"That's not it," he disagreed, but his eyes were too innocent. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

I grimaced. "Neither do I, for that matter."

Edwards gold eyes meet mine "I told you, you don't see yourself clearly. Your beautiful."

I glared at him, sure he was teasing now.

He smiled as he deciphered my expression. "You are and you surprise me every time were together."

I looked away embarrassed. My gaze landed on his beautiful sister who was still glaring at me.

.

I wanted to look away, but her gaze held me until Edward broke off mid-sentence and made an angry noise under his breath. It was almost a hiss.

Stephanie turned her head away from us but not before giving a hiss of her own.

His face was tight as he explained. "I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see… it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly…" He looked down.

"If?"

"If this ends… badly." He dropped his head into his hands, as he had that night in Port Angeles. His anguish was plain; I yearned to comfort him, but I was at a loss to know how.

At reached towards him, grabbing his hand in my own giving it a squeeze. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Yes, its for the best." he said "You don't know what being near you does to me."

I stared at him my gaze going up as I looked at his small pixie like sister, Mickie was suddenly standing behind his shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness.

He greeted her without looking away from me. "Mickie."

"Jeff" she answered, her high soprano voice almost as attractive as his.

"Mickie, Maria — Maria, Mickie," he introduced us, gesturing casually with his hand, a wry smile on his face.

"Hello, Maria." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Jeff flashed a dark look at her.

"Hi Mickie" I murmured shyly.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

His voice was aloof. "Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

She left without another word; her walk was so fluid, so sinuous that I felt a sharp pang of jealousy.

"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" I asked, turning back to

him.

"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." He grinned.

"Have fun, then." I worked to sound wholehearted. Of course I didn't fool him.

"I'll try." He still grinned. "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Forks — what a challenge."

"For you it is a challenge." His jaw hardened. "Promise."

"I promise to try to be safe," I recited. "And I promise to try and not trip."

"We wouldn't like you to fall to your death," he mocked.

"I'll do my best."

He stood then, and I rose, too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" he mused.

I nodded glumly.

"I'll be there in the morning," he promised, smiling his crooked smile. He reached across the table to touch my face, lightly brushing along my cheekbone again. Then he turned and walked away. I stared after him until he was gone.

I really wanted to skip the rest of they day, but being a good girl I stayed at school.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I just knew something was going to happen. And it didn't involve blood.

The rest of the day went by fast. Morrison decided to talk to me Gym.

"Are you going to the dance with Calaway?" he asked, suddenly sulky.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"What are you doing, then?" he asked, too interested.

My natural urge was to tell him to butt out. Instead, I lied brightly.

"Laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I'm going to fail."

"Is Calaway helping you study?"

"Jeff" I emphasized, "is not going to help me study. He's gone away somewhere for the weekend."

The lies came more naturally than usual, I noted with surprise.

"Oh." He perked up. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway — that would be cool. We'd all dance with you," he promised.

The mental image of Melina's face made my tone sharper than necessary.

"I'm not going to the dance, Morrison, okay?"

"Fine." He sulked again. "I was just offering."

The rest of the day went by fast. And to my surprise my black truck was parked in its right place.

There was a piece of white paper folded on my seat. I got in and closed the door before I unfolded it.

Two words were written in his elegant script. _Be safe._

I smiled getting into my truck. I got home quickly and went straight to my jeans from the day before. They were in the back of the closet like before.

Maybe Jeff being with me was bad if someone knew. But what if no one knew?

"You know, Dad…" I began said later in the evening as we eat.

"What's that, Ria?"

"I think you're right about Seattle. I think I'll wait until Melina or someone else can go with me."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Oh, okay. So, do you want me to stay home?"

"No, Dad, don't change your plans. I've got a million things to do… homework, laundry… I need to go to the library and the grocery store. I'll be in and out all day… you go and have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Dad. Besides, the freezer is getting dangerously low on fish — we're down to a two, maybe three years' supply."

"You're sure easy to live with, Maria." He smiled.

"I could say the same thing about you," I said, laughing. The sound of my laughter was off, but he didn't seem to notice. I felt so guilty for deceiving him that I almost took Jeff's advice and told him where I would be. Almost.

After dinner, I folded clothes and moved another load through the dryer. Unfortunately I fell a couple of times, making the clothes fall all over me.

I smiled as I looked at the note he had given me… Only I would make a small place like forks a danger to my life.

That night dragged by slowly. I couldn't sleep so I put on my earphones, trying to stop all the thoughts that were forming in my head. I fell asleep that night free of any dreams.

In the morning I woke up. I quickly changed into my clothes. I eat my food quickly not even tasting it.

Finally Jeff was there.

"Good morning," he chuckled.

I looked at him weirdly. Why was he laughing.

"We match." He laughed again.

I smiled realizing we did. My black shirt matched his long sleeve undershirt and my brown vest matched his button up shirt.

We walked over to my truck. I got into the driving side smiling smugly at him.

He looked at me with distaste in his eyes. I just laughed and he gave me directions to the place.

I smirked lowering my speed.

He shook me glare. I laughed but went to my normal speed one again.

Finally we came to a spot. I looked at the trail before me "We're hiking?"

"Is that a problem?" He sounded as if he'd expected as much.

"No I just my fall to my death."

"Don't worry." Jeff said as we got out of the truck.

We started walking up the trail.

"Were are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Somewhere were the weather is nice." he said.

I nodded and we continued walking.

"Dwayne said it would be warm today." I said

"And did you tell Dwayne what you were up to?" he asked.

"Nope."

"But Melina thinks we're going to Seattle together?" He seemed cheered by the idea.

"No, I told her you canceled on me — which is true."

"No one knows you're with me?" Angrily, now.

"That depends… I assume you told Mickie?"

"That's very helpful, Maria" he snapped. I pretended I didn't hear that.

"Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?" he demanded when I ignored him.

"You said it might cause trouble for you… us being together publicly," I reminded him.

"So you're worried about the trouble it might cause me— if you don't come home?" His voice was still angry, and bitingly sarcastic.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road.

He muttered something under his breath, speaking so quickly that I couldn't understand.

We were quiet for a few more minutes. We stopped as the trail divided in two.

"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me, eyes still annoyed. He started into the dark forest.

"That trail?" Panic was clear in my voice as I hurried around the truck to catch up to him.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"No trail?" I asked desperately.

"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile, and I stifled a gasp.

He had taken off the long sleeve shirt only leaving an unbutton brown shirt behind. So that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the tattoos that traced up his arm and around his neck.

"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating his voice.

"No." I walked forward till I was close beside him, anxious not to waste one second of whatever time I might have with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm not a good hiker," I answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient."

"I can be patient — if I make a great effort." He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.

I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing. He scrutinized my face.

"I'll take you home," he promised.

"No." I said my eyes still on his arm.

It wasn't that bad. Most of it was flat. But when we went onto the rocky places, his arm wrapped around my wait pulling me with him.

I tried to not think about his perfect-ness. That only made me realize that I was anything but perfect.

For the next couple of hours, he was patient with me. Lowing me to fall back, and catching me when I fell. I was thinking on falling more just to have his arms wrapped around me.

After a few more minutes of walking I was getting impatient.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

\

I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?"

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your human eyes."

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered. His smirk grew more pronounced.

But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind — the enigma of Jeff Calaway and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today.

I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.

Jeff seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

**A/N- Hope You all liked it! Sorry about the tardiness :D I have a trailer for this Fic, link is on my page please comment it, favorite, and rate it. **

**Please Review :D**


	14. Dazzled

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to xXxKellyLareeOrtonxXx, QueenofYourWorld, Xtreme Enigma, xXJoMoFreakkXx, enigma77, and Rosa-Red.**

**Chapter 14: Dazzled.**

Jeff in the sunlight was shocking, to put it lightly.

He was laying down on the grass, his legs and arms spread. His smooth stone like skin was glistering with what seemed to be tiny of little diamonds.

I sat next to him watching him lay there, my arms around my legs. His lips would move quickly and when I asked what he was saying he said he was singing to himself.

The wind was blowing lightly around us making my red hair fly all over and the grass that surrounded us swayed around his laying body.

The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence.

I looked at him unable to look away, memorized by him and his beauty. If I stopped looking for even a moment I was afraid he would disappear. With a shaky finger I reached over and started tracing the tattoos that ran up his arm and around his neck.

His eyes fluttered open. They were a lighter gold color after having hunted just yesterday.

"I don't scare you?" he questioned playfully, but curious.

"No more than usual."

He smiled wider his teeth catching the glint of the sun.

I smiled at him again, continuing to trace the tattoos. "Do you mind?" I asked as he closed his eyes again.

"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed.

I lightly trailed my hand over his perfect muscles. My hand finally clasping his hand, but before I could turn it around he moved his hand, but all I saw was a blur.

"Sorry," he murmured. I looked up in time to see his golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you."

I lifted his hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter on his palm. I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden facets in his skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked into his gold eyes as he asked me "It feels weird not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life." Did I imagine the hint of regret in his tone? "But you didn't tell me."

"I _was _wishing I could know what you were thinking…" I hesitated.

"And?"

"I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur. I heard what he couldn't truthfully say, that I didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear.

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped up on his right arm, his left palm still in my hands. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I looked into his eyes, dazzled. I could not move away.

"What are you afraid of, then?" he whispered intently.

I just looked at him letting his cool breath wash over me. I leaned closed to him, my eyes closing more every second. Finally my lips brushed his.

And then he was gone. Gone from my grasp. I looked at him, he was standing a few feet way. His eyes had become darker, and he was taking unnecessarily breaths.

I could feel the hurt and shock on my face. My empty hands stung.

"I'm… sorry… Jeff" I whispered. I knew he could hear.

"Give me a moment," he called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. I sat very still.

After ten incredibly long seconds, he walked back, slowly for him. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology.

"I am so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I nodded a smile making its way onto my face. I looked up at him but his amile was gone and in place was a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!" Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second.

"As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly.

He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two foot- thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow.

And he was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone.

"As if you could fight me off," he said gently.

I sat without moving, more frightened of him than I had ever been.

I'd never seen him so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. He'd never been less human… or more beautiful. Face ashen, eyes wide, I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.

His lovely eyes seem to glow with rash excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"Don't be afraid." he said coming closer to me. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Don't be afraid," he whispered again as he stepped closer, with exaggerated slowness.

He sat sinuously, with deliberately unhurried movements, till our faces were on the same level, just a foot apart.

"Please forgive me," he said formally. "I _can _control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."

He waited, but I still couldn't speak.

"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." He winked.

I laughed but my laugh was shaky and breathless.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand back in mine.

I looked at our hand before looking into his eyes and nodding. My fingers traced the lines on his hands.

His answering smile was dazzling.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" he asked in the gentle cadences of an earlier century.

I smiled at him before leaning up to reach him tall frame and brushed my lips against his. This time he didn't move as I moved back.

He smiled at me dazzling me once again.

"Oh, right."

"Well?"

He leaned down brushing his lips against mine. I smiled.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked suddenly.

"I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't _stay _with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." I looked down at his hands as I spoke. It was difficult for me to say this aloud.

"Yes," he agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."

I frowned.

"I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again.

"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature.

I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be!" He withdrew his hand, more gently this time; his voice was harsher than usual. Harsh for him, still more beautiful than any human voice. It was hard to keep up — his sudden mood changes left me always a step behind, dazed.

"It's not only your company I crave! Never forget _that_. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." He stopped, and I looked to see him gazing unseeingly into the forest.

I thought for a moment.

"I don't think I understand exactly what you mean — by that last part anyway," I said.

He looked back at me and smiled, his mood shifting yet again.

"How do I explain?" he mused. "And without frightening you again."

Without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. He looked at our hands.

"That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." He sighed.

A moment passed as he assembled his thoughts.

"You know how everyone enjoys different flavors?" he began. "Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?"

I nodded.

"Sorry about the food analogy — I couldn't think of another way to explain."

I smiled. He smiled ruefully back.

"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac — and filled the room with its warm aroma — how do you think he would fare then?"

We sat silently, looking into each other's eyes — trying to read each other's thoughts.

He broke the silence first.

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort. "Yes, you are _exactly _my brand of heroin."

"Does that happen often?" I asked.

He looked across the treetops, thinking through his response.

"I spoke to my brothers about it." He still stared into the distance. "To Randy, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor."

He glanced swiftly at me, his expression apologetic.

"Sorry," he said.

"I don't mind. Please don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. That's the way you think. I can understand, or I can try to at least. Just explain however you can."

He took a deep breath and gazed at the sky again.

"So Randy wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as" — he hesitated, looking for the right word — "_appealing _as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Paul has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, for him, once stronger than the other."

"And for you?"

"Never."

The word hung there for a moment in the warm breeze.

"What did Paul do?" I asked to break the silence.

Wrong question. His hand formed a fist in mine. His eyes clouded over and his lips formed a thin line.

"I guess I know," I finally said.

He lifted his eyes; his expression was wistful, pleading.

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?"

"What are you asking? My permission?" My voice was calm. How could I discuss my death so calmly?

.

"No, no!" He was instantly contrite. "Of course there's hope! I mean, of course I won't…" He left the sentence hanging. His eyes burned into mine. "It's different for us. Paul… these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as… practiced, as careful, as he is now."

He fell silent and watched me intently as I thought it through.

"So if we'd met… oh, in a dark alley or something…" I trailed off.

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and —" He stopped abruptly, looking away. "When you sat next to us and when the fan blew your hair , I could have ruined everything Mark has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." He paused, scowling at the trees.

He glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering. "You must have thought I was possessed."

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly…"

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…"

He looked up then at my staggered expression as I tried to absorb his bitter memories.

His golden eyes scorched from under his lashes, hypnotic and deadly.

"You would have come," he promised.

I tried to speak calmly. "Without a doubt."

He frowned down at my hands, releasing me from the force of his stare. "And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there — in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there — so easily dealt with."

I shivered in the warm sun, seeing my memories anew through his eyes, only now grasping the danger.

"But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself _not _to wait for you, _not _to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home — I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong — and then I went straight to Mark, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving."

I stared in surprise.

"I traded cars with him — he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Michelle. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary…"

"By the next morning I was in Alaska."

He sounded ashamed, as if admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances… but I was homesick. I hated knowing that I was leaving my family for a little girl that I did not know."

He grinned suddenly "And then I came back. I'm glad I came back. I tried getting to know you while keeping my distance, but I couldn't hear your thoughts. So I started listening into Melina's thoughts to see if I could find some of you in there."

"I was still afraid that I would do something to you. That I would expose what my family had keep secret for many years." He went on. "And then I saved you."

I looked at him. He had just confessed that he had wanted to kill me and I was taking it so lightly.

"I fought with Paul, Stephanie, and Randy…they wanted me to…." he could not continue the sentence but I understood him.

"It was the worst fight we've ever had. Mark, sided with me, oh and Mickie."

He grimaced when he said her name.

I didn't know why.

"And Michelle told me to do whatever I though was best and would keep me with my family." he said with a light smile.

"It was hard to keep away from you after that." he said "You were everywhere around me. Your scent, your hair, your eyes. And you were in everyone's thoughts as well."

He met my eyes again, and they were surprisingly tender.

"I though that if I hung out with you I would expose all of us."

I was human enough to have to ask. "Why?"

"Maria." He pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran through my body at his casual touch. "Ria, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold…

to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable." He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken.

From the cheerful topic of my impending demise, we were suddenly declaring ourselves.

He waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew his golden eyes were on me. "You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You _are _an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him.

"Why…?" I began, and then paused, not sure how to continue.

He looked at me and smiled; sunlight glinted off his face, his teeth.

"Yes?"

"Tell me why you ran from me before."

His smile faded. "You know why."

"No, I mean, _exactly _what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This, for example" — I stroked the back of his hand — "seems to be all right."

He smiled again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ria. It was my fault."

"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."

"Well…" He contemplated for a moment. "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness … I wasn't expecting you to kiss me and I smelled your throat."

He stopped short, looking to see if he'd upset me.

"Okay, then," I said flippantly, trying to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere. I tucked my chin. "No kissing and no throat exposure."

It worked; he laughed. "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck and then he leaned down and kissed me. I stood very still, the chill of his touch a natural warning — a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings…

"You see," he said. "Perfectly fine."

My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult — the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely he could hear it.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured. He gently freed his other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands.

"Be very still," he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his rainbow hair, more human than any other part of him.

With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest.

Listening to my heart.

"Ah," he sighed.

I don't know how long we stated like that but finally he came face to face with me. A smile on his face.

"It won't be so hard again," he said with satisfaction.

"Was that very hard for you?"

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

"No, it wasn't bad… for me."

He smiled at my inflection. "You know what I mean."

I smiled.

"Here." He took my hand and placed it against his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is?"

And it was almost warm, his usually icy skin. But I barely noticed, for I was touching his face, something I'd dreamed of constantly since the first day I'd seen him.

"Don't move," I whispered.

No one could be still like Jeff.

I traced his whole face, before my hand ran down his arms an traced his tattoos once again. Slowly I leaned in taking his scent.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me?" I paused. "No, never. Never before this."

He held my hands between his. They felt so feeble in his iron strength.

"I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can."

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. I could hear his breath, and nothing else.

"This is enough," I sighed, closing my eyes.

In a very human gesture, he put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," I noted.

"I have human instincts — they may be buried deep, but they're there."

We sat like that for another immeasurable moment; I wondered if he could be as unwilling to move as I was.

But I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed.

"You have to go."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"It's getting clearer." I could hear a smile in his voice.

He took my shoulders and I looked into his face

.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

"Show me what?"

"I'll show you how _I _travel in the forest." He saw my expression.

"Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily.

He laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard _that _one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

I waited to see if he was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it. He smiled as he read my hesitation, and reached for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, my pulse always gave me away. He then proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort on my part, besides, when in place, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around him that it would choke a normal person. It was like clinging to a stone.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned.

"Hah!" he snorted. I could almost hear his eyes rolling. I'd never seen him in such high spirits before.

He startled me, suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to his face, and inhaling deeply.

"Easier all the time," he muttered.

And then he was running.

If I'd ever feared death before in his presence, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

I was too terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.

Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably.

"Maria?" he asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

He laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck. There was no resisting the iron strength of his hands. Then he pulled me around to face him, cradling me in his arms like a small child. He held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on the springy ferns.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."

"Put your head between your knees."

I tried that, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused.

I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost — no, you're as white as _me _!"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time!" I groaned.

He laughed, his mood still radiant.

"Show-off," I muttered.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly.

And he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind — it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.

"I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused.

"About not hitting the trees, I hope."

"Silly Ria," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," I muttered again.

He smiled "I was thinking of his." and the his hands came up and cupped my cheeks bringing me into a kiss.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

After what seemed like a long time he let go of me. I smiled up at him "I like how you think."

He laughed before asking me a question that caught me off guard. "Do I have a big effect on you?"

"You dazzle me." I said honestly.

He smiled.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I know I cut the part of Maria fainting. That was one of the thing I hated about Twilight. How Bella fainted. Hope you guys review. Please I want to get at least Ten Reviews. Also please check out my new story called Just A Dream, it's a Mickie/Randy Fic for all of you Mindy-lovers. **

**Please REVIEW :D **


	15. Easier

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Kelly, I luv Hardy, Chelle, XXJoMoFreakkXx, Rosa-Red, enigma77, Jorrieprincess, datashia, Dana01230, and vampiregirl2009. **

**Chapter 15: Easier **

My grip tightened around the arm rest as Jeff drove back home. I could get used to this….oh who was I kidding I knew I would never get used to the speed, even if I wanted to.

And the only thing I wanted to do at the moment was throw up.

The music he had on was the only thing that distracted me.

"You like the 50s music?" I asked.

"Eh it was okay." he said "The only music I didn't like was in the 70s."

"So how old are you?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Does it matter?" he asked glancing at me.

I shook my head, no it did not matter to me bit I was still curios. "Not I'm curios."

"Curiosity killed the human." he said with a smirk.

I pouted turning to look at him.

He let out a sight "I was born North Carolina, 1901."

I nodded at him to continue.

"Mark fond me in a hospital the summer of 1918." he said "I was seventeen, dying of the Spanish influenza."

"I don't remember it clearly." he said "Human memories fade, they don't last long. But I do however remember how it felt it was, its not something you can forget"

"What happen to your parents?" I asked.

"They were already dead, same reason as how I was going to die." he said "Since a lot of people were dying saving me was going to be easier for Mark, no one would notice I was gone with all the chaos."

"Mark has a lot of self control, anyone else would have been lost in the blood lust." he paused "The change was very painful."

I heard the respect in his voice. The respect he had towards Dr. Calaway.

"He was lonely, that's mostly why he did it." he said "I was the first in the family. Michelle was next. He found her after she had fallen off a cliff, somehow her heart was still beating."

I nodded in understanding "So you have to be dying to change?"

"No that's just Mark." he said "He would never do that to someone who had a choice."

I nodded "How about Stephanie and Paul."

"Stephanie was next she was meant to be my other half you would say." he said looking at me closely. I guess he saw something in my eyes, because he smirked "But I never saw her as more than a sister. Stephanie found Paul in the woods two years later. She brought him to Mark, caring him two miles because she did not think she was capable of changing him."

"What about Mickie and Randy?" I asked.

"They found us." he said "They on their own decided they did not want to continue killing."

"Randy was part of another family, a very different family." he said "Randy became depressed. Mickie found him, Mickie is like me she has a gift."

"Really I thought you were the only with a gift." I said.

"I'm the only one that can read minds." he corrected "Mickie had the power to see things."

"As in the future?" I asked.

"If you want to put it that way. She saw Randy and then she saw our family, that's how she found us." he said letting out a sight "Randy he had the power to sense emotions and control them. Comes in hand sometimes."

I nodded imagining it would. "Are there a lot of people like you?"

"No many move around a lot. We can stay in a place for a while because we are more comfortable with being around other people." he said looking at me before looking out the window " But we have meet another family like ours, they live in a small village in Alaska."

We were by now parked outside my house. And my stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Sorry I kept you from eating." he apologized.

I waived the apology away "It's okay."

He shook his head "Sorry its just that I never really spend time with someone that actually needs to eat."

I smiled "I wanted to be with you."

"Can I come in?" he asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"If you want to." I said.

"I do." he said before getting out of the car and less than on second he had already opened my door.

"Not very human of you." I said teasing him.

He just smiled taking my hand in his. We started walking towards my house. He bent down grabbing the key that was hidden under the mat. I was sure I had never used that key in front of him. He opened the door, and lead us inside.

I leaned my head to the side looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He smiled sheepishly "I was curios." "You spied on me?" I asked.

He shrugged "There isn't much to do at night."

"How often have you come?"

"To see you?" he asked.

I nodded heading into the kitchen.

"Almost everyday." he said.

I gasped "Why?"

"Your interesting." he said taking a seat on the counter "Did you know that you talk in your sleep."

I twirled around to face him from were I was making myself a sandwich "No." I said blushing, the same color as my hair.

He nodded looking at me a small smirk on his face "Are you mad?"

"That depends." I said my voice rising.

"On what?" he asked.

"On what you heard." I said mortified.

He jumped off the counter, walking to my side and pulling my hands into his in mere seconds. "Don't be upset."

I tried to take my hands away from his trying to hide my reddening face, but he held them in place.

"You miss your mother." he said pulling me into a hug, despite his cold arms I felt on fire against him "You complain about the weather about how everything is too green."

I hid my face in his shoulder "What else I demanded."

"You have said my names a couple of times." he said.

My face became more hot and red and I didn't know that was possible "Oh no."

"Its okay." he said pulling me closer to him and lifting my chin co I could looking into his eyes "If I could dream I would want it to be about you and I'm not be ashamed to admit it."

"Your dad is here." he said after a minute of comfortable silence "Can he know about me."

I shook my head.

"Okay." he said and in a second he was gone and I was standing in the middle of the kitchen alone.

"Jeff." I hissed startled.

I swear I heard a chuckle.

Dwayne entered the room. "Ria?"

"In here dad." I said grabbing my sandwich and drink heading towards the table, making myself comfortable.

"You have more of that?" he asked sitting down and taking off his boots.

"Sure." I said standing up and coming back with the few extra sandwiches I made and a drink for him.

"Thanks." he said.

I nodded "How was your day I asked rushed."

"Okay, we did quite a bit of fishing." he said "How about you?"

"I got nothing done." I said "It was too nice outside to stay indoors."

I quickly finished standing up I cleaned off my plate and cup.

"In a rush?" he asked.

I faked a yawn "Tired."

He looked at me closely "You don't look tired. don't you have anywhere to go its still early."

"Nope." I said tucking a red piece of hair behind my ear out of nervousness.

"So there are not any boys here that are your type." he asked.

I shook my head.

"So no boys have caught your eye." he asked a tone of relief in his voice.

I smiled before shaking my head "Nope no guy as caught my eye." I though of Jeff but he was definitely not the an average guy.

He nodded at me.

"Good night dad." I said with a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek before making my way upstairs.

I entered my room in a hurry while trying not to trip. I headed to the window opening and looking out "Jeff." I whispered.

"Yes." he said from behind me.

I spun around my hand coming to my chest in surprise. "Still human here and way too young to have a heart attack."

He laughed quietly at my humor. He was laying on my bed, hand behind his head and his legs hanging off the edge.

"Come lay with me." he said reaching out and grabbing my hand with his cool one, pulling me down with him.

"How's your heart?" he asked after a minute.

I looked up at him in darkness, somehow able to see his gold eyes "You tell me."

He smiled his teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked as I detangled myself from his arms.

"Do you want me to stay?" he questioned me.

"Yes." I said grabbing a pair of sweats and long sleeve shirt.

"Than yes ma'm." he said his accent seeping through.

I nodded at him heading to the bathroom, trying to keep calm. I brushed my teeth before getting in the hot shower trying to stay calm knowing that Jeff was laying on my bed at that very moment.

Finally I shut the water off getting out and getting dressed regretting for a moment that I had not brought along the Vitoria Secret nightgown mom had gotten me as a joke.

I left the bathroom and headed to wish Dwayne a goodnight once again. "Night Dad."

"Night Ria." he called from his sot in front of the TV.

I walked up the stairs once again flying into my room.

"Nice." Jeff said from his spot on my bed looking at me up and down. From my damp hair, long sleeve shirt, track pants - not that I ever did any running- and finally to my naked feet.

I blushed looking down at my black painted toe nails.

"Come." he said.

I walked across the wooden floor sitting next to him cross legged.

"I love it when you blush." he said reaching up and brushing his hand against my warm cheek. That of course made me blush even more. He let out a chuckle at my expense.

I looked down, my red hair forming a curtain around me. He lifted my chin up examining my face.

"Ummm." he said as if in deep in thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Its easier to be around you." he said brushing some of my hair away from my face. "Can you tell?"

I nodded "Much easier."

He nodded leaning into me. I leaned in too and his lips brushed against mine.

"Why is that." I breathed out.

He shrugged. "Maybe because I can be myself around you."

I smiled at him my hand coming to rest o his cheek. "I'm glad you can."

He nodded "I'm glad I am….I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to be around you…"

I smiled as I saw him to struggle for words. He was at times even more human that me. I smiled at the though.

I voiced my thoughts and he let out a quite laugh.

"You seem more happy these days." I said as I let myself be pulled down next to him.

"I am and I have you to thank for." he said "First love I guess."

My eyes widen as he mention love, but after thinking I knew that's want I felt for him…love.

"Its so different than reading it from books." he said softly.

I nodded making myself comfortable next to him, my head on his shoulder looking up as he talked "It is." I said softly. "It really is."

"It makes me feel alive, more than I have in a long time." he said with a bitter laugh. "Like when I got insanely jealous."

"Of who?" I asked.

"Morrison." he said causing me to laugh.

"Don't laugh." he said casing me to laugh even more.

"The though of you saying yes to him." he said closing his eyes "I could not stand it. Knowing that he would make a better boyfriend than me-"

"Is that what we are?" I asked.

He looked at me his eyes meeting mine "Is that what you want."

I nodded hiding my face in his neck.

He laughed making me look back up at him, just in time for his lips to brush against mine.

"But then while I was watching you, you said my name in your sleep." he said "I took it as a sign that I should be more friendly."

I smiled at him "I'm glad."

"Jealousy is not a good thing." he said.

I nodded understanding him. "Imagine when your boyfriend tells you that he was meant for Stephanie, the definition of beauty." I teased before becoming serious "Paul or no Paul, how can I compete with that."

He brushed the gangs away from my forehead "She is no competition."

"You try telling that to my human self." I said in a teasing voice.

He was about to say something but his eyes closed for a second as if concentration on something before hissing "Lay down and look asleep." ad he was gone.

I pouted but did as he said.

A second later Dwayne opened the door and peeked in. I kept my eyes closed. I heard his footsteps and a kiss drop on my forehead and he whispered "Nigh Ria." once again.

A minute later a cold body laid next to my own and a voice whispered in my ear "You're a terrible actress, that carrier is not in your future."

"Darn, there goes my plans." I said.

He let out a sight making himself comfortable behind me. His nose buried in my hair.

"You smell good." he said "Mouthwatering."

I let out a laugh "Every girl wants to hear how edible they smell."

He said nothing just took a deep breath.

"I have something to ask you." I said leaning into his arms.

"Shoot." he said.

"What's your last name."

"Calaway, you know that." he said.

I shook my head "Your real one."

"Hardy." he said.

I turned to face him "Are you related to Matt."

"I've wondered that too." he said "I probably am."

I nodded now that I though about it I could see the similarities.

"So why do you, Randy and Mickie have a gift?" I asked.

He shrugged "We don't know. Mark has a theory. He said it was something to do with a strong characteristic we had as a human."

"I was very sensitive of the thoughts of those people around me. Mickie has some precognition. Randy was sensible to the feeling of others."

I nodded feeling his lips on my hair.

"Any more questions?" he asked.

"Only like a million." I said casually.

He chuckled. "Well we have tomorrow, and the day after that and after that."

I smiled at the thought of him being there the next day and not being afraid that he would disappear one day.

"Go too sleep sweet Mia." he said.

"I cant." I said.

"Should I go?" he asked.

"No." I said loudly.

He laughed before humming a lullaby in my ear.

My eyes closed, sleep finally overtaking me.

**A/N- Hope you all liked it. Hoped it satisfied your Jeria and Twilight needs. Now who is super exited that Edge is back. I AM! Grrrr I cannot believe that Shamus beat Randy…well not beat but you get my point. I was so mad. Also I didn't know who to cheer for Mickie or Michelle since they are in my top four favs. **

**Please Review - I would like at least 11 or 12.… pretty please.- :D **


	16. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…poor me.**

**A/N- Thanks to Kelly-Boo, Megan, Hailey Egan, I luv hardy, datashia, vampiregirl2009, enigma77, Rosa-Red, Xtreme Enigma and QueenofYourWorld. Yay I got Ten Reviews. Well Eleven but one of then was a flame so that does not count.**

**Chapter 16: Meeting the Parents.**

I woke up to the cloudy damp day. I turned around in my bed, hiding my face in the pillow when all the memories from the day before came flashing back. I sat straight up in bed looking around the room.

"Your curls are all over the place." he said from the rocking chair that rested in far corner of the room.

I patted down my hair, before standing up and running up to him to sit on his lap "You stayed." I said with a grin.

He laughed "Of course I did. I said I would did I not?" his arms wrapped around my waits, rubbing by back.

I laid my head on his shoulder "I thought I was dreaming."

"Your not that creative." he said with a small smirk.

I jumped up from his lap, hurrying to the window. "Dewayne."

"He left an hour ago." he said coming to stand behind me.

I nodded turning to face him. "I need a human moment."

He nodded at me letting me go.

I skipped to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I was not the same girl that had come to Forks a few weeks ago. My green eyes were brighter, and my cheekbone had some color in them. It was as if someone had breathed life into me.

I brushed my teeth quickly. Then I tamed my mess of curls letting them fall softly down my back before washing my face with cold water. Trying to calm myself down. I didn't even attempt to change out of my clothes.

I skipped out of the bathroom and to my room to see Jeff standing in the same spot.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me , like he did before. And for the first time I noticed that he was wearing different jeans than the day before, a green long sleeve collar shirt and his hair was in a tiny ponytail. "You left."

Jeff shrugged "What would the neighbors think if they saw me in the same clothes as yesterday?"

I pouted as he laughed.

"Don't worry I didn't miss anything. I even heard you talk." he said playfully.

I groaned "What did I say?"

"That you loved me." he said softly.

I bit my lip "At least its something you already know."

"It was still nice to hear it." he said as his hands rubbed my back.

I hid my face in his shoulder "I love you." I whispered.

"You are my life now." he said simply.

We stood there arms wrapped around each other.

"Come on breakfast time." he said pulling away from her.

My eyes grew wide and my hands wrapped around my neck. The look on his face was priceless and I could not help it when a giggled escaped my lips. "Kidding."

"Not funny." he said.

"So was funny." I shot back grinning.

He grinned back before grabbing my waist and throwing me gently over his shoulder and making his way down the stairs.

He sat me gently on the chair and took his seat next to me.

"Watch me hunt." I said as I walked around the kitchen grabbing a bowl, milk and cereal.

He watched me as I made my cereal and finally sat down. He made a face as I started eating "What?"

"Is that any good?" he asked.

"Well not as good as a grizzly." I joked.

He didn't smile he just looked at me as I continued eating.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I stood up and made my way over to wash the dirty dish.

"How about I take you too meet my family?" he asked.

I turned around frying my hands with a towel. "Ummm…"

"Are you afraid now?" he asked almost hopeful.

"Yes." I admitted with a sight.

"Don't worry." he smirked "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of them." I said rolling my eyes "I'm afraid they wont like me."

"Of course you would." he said with a sight standing up and coming to stand before me.

"Wont they be surprised if you bring a human over?" I asked.

"They know already. They are even taking bets on when I would bring you." he said "And I really don't know why they would bet against Mickie."

I looked at him.

"Plus there are no secrets in my family. With my mind reading and Mickie's seeing the future and all that." he said.

"Don't forget about Randy's gift." I said.

He let out a laugh "How could I."

I nodded seriously "Did Mickie see me coming?"

He looked around uncomfortably "Yes." he admitted.

I stared at him curiously.

He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer "I think you should introduce me to your dad."

I shook my head "No way. Plus he already know"

"I mean as your boyfriend." he said.

A giggle escaped my lips "I think that's a little silly. I think were so much more that that. Do you?"

He nodded as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "So are you going to tell Dwayne or not?" he demanded.

I smiled "Nope."

"But what if he puts a restraining order against me or something." he said.

I smiled "I don't think that would keep you away."

He smiled that half smile of his that I loved so much "True. I'll always be there."

"Will you really?" I asked suddenly serious.

"As long as you want me." he said.

"I'll always want you." I said slipping my arms around his waist "Forever."

He looked away as I said that finally turning to look at me "Go get dressed." he said softly.

I nodded running up to my room only falling down two times, and thankfully none of them were down the stairs. I swear I heard Jeff laugh a couple of times as hear my fall with his super hearing.

I changed into the only skit that I owned. It fit me mid thigh, since I hadn't worn it since freshman year, and I had grown quite a bit. I put on black legging underneath and the my favorite green long sleeve shirt. I threw on my leather jacket before slipping in the only pair of black flats I owned.

I skipped own the stairs meeting Jeff at the end grabbing his hand I said "I'm ready."

He looked at me closely before pulling me closer to whisper in my ear "You look tempting its almost not fair."

"I can change." I said quickly.

He laughed "No don't do that." his lips came down on mine, making me shiver. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. "That's how tempting you are." he said as he broke the kiss.

I blushed looking at the floor. "Can we go now."

He nodded and pulled me along making me hand him my keys as we got into my truck.

"I cant believe your not afraid of stepping in house full of vampires. But your afraid of them not liking you. I got that right, right." he said.

"Right." I said looking out the window.

"You amaze me." he said simply.

I realized, as he drove my truck out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where he lived. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest.

I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow." I breathed out as Jeff opened the truck door open for me.

"You like it." he smiled.

"It has charm." I said as he lead me towards it.

"You ready?" he asked as he stood in front of the glass door.

"Not even." I said taking a deep breath, smoothing out my curls. "Let go."

He opened the door for me as lead me in.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Jeff groaned to my side "I told them not to do this."

And for the first time I heard the soft music playing in the background. "What?"

He took my hand leading me to the kitchen where Mark, who I assumed was Michelle, Stephanie, and Paul were cooking.

"I told you guys not to do this." Jeff said as I stayed closer to his smile.

Michelle smiled brilliantly "But this gave us an excuse to make use of the kitchen."

"She already ate." Jeff said softly.

Michelle's smile dropped for only a second.

"What do you mean she already ate?" a cold voice said, standing there was Stephanie with a plate of pancakes in hand, Paul standing by her shoulder.

"I-." I stammered. "I know you guys don't eat so I ate at home."

The plate in her hands broke the food falling to the floor. She stepped on it as she walked up the small step to stand in front of them. "Great just great."

"Ignore Steph, I do." Jeff said slipping his arm around Maria who had inched closer to him.

Stephanie glared at him "Jeff you bringing her home is just endangering us more."

I looked at her confused. "I wont tell anyone."

"Yea well the problem is we don't know that." Paul said as he slipped an arm around his angry girlfriend/wife.

The kitchen was silent for a moment before a voice said "Maria you're here."

Maria turned to see Mickie walking on a branch outside the huge window, Randy close behind her.

I looked at her closely as she gracefully walked off the branch with a pep in her graceful walk, Randy close behind her.

She ran towards us, stopping in front of me in a second.

They all looked at her warningly but I just smiled. She was being herself and I liked that.

"Hi Maria." she said pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. "Were going to be the best of friends."

She slowly stepped away before turning to Jeff and then back to me "You really do smell good."

I smiled at her "Heard that before."

Mark and Michelle looked at me shocked before Michelle's face broke into a smile.

No one said anything we just stood there in silence. Then I noticed Randy standing lean and way taller than Mickie, behind her keeping his distance. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I smiled at him.

"Hello Maria." he said calmly.

"Hi Randy." I said in the same tone.

Mickie took his hand saying in an eerie tone "Done worry Randy, you wont hurt her."

A smiled broke on Randy face as she said that.

"Jeff when were you going to introduce her to us formally." Michelle said.

"Lets go into the living room." Mark suggested.

We all nodded.

Michelle turned to face Stephanie her voice turning strict "Clean up the mess you made."

I could feel Stephanie glare as we walked to the living room.

And for the first time I really took all of them in.

Mark I had of course had already meet. Michelle was standing in front of him. Her head reaching his chin. She had long blond hair that reached her shoulder blades. She had a lean body, but was more rounded than the other, in a motherly way. This in my opinion only made her look more beautiful. She stood in front of Mark. His arms around her as she leaned back into him.

"Welcome to our family Maria." she said stepping away from Mark's arms and pulling me into a hug "I'm Michelle Calaway, nice to meet you."

"You can call me Ria or Ri." I said hugging her back. Silently thanking her for welcoming me.

I looked around the room after shaking Mark's hand, my gaze landing on the beautiful piano.

"Do you play?" Michelle asked me.

"No my mom made me take classes, but I quit." I said.

She lips formed another smile "Jeff plays."

I turned to Jeff who would have blushed if he could "And you didn't tell me."

"Is he being modest?" Michelle asked.

"Too modest." I said.

Michelle stood up pulling Jeff up with her and leading him to the piano. I followed them.

"Play something."

Jeff nodded sitting down, and I took a seat next to him.

Beautiful music filled the room.

"You wrote this." I asked as he stopped playing.

He nodded "It's Michelle's favorite."

I nodded looking at him.

He kissed my cheek before saying "You inspired this one." and he started playing once again.

The music was bittersweet.

"Were did they go?" I asked looking around as he filched playing.

"They wanted to give us some privacy." he said.

I smiled "They liked me. Well with the exception of Paul and Stephanie."

"I'm sorry about them." he said softly. "Stephanie is jealous of you."

I "Why?"

"Because your human, she wishes she was too." he said as he lead me up the stairs.

"Mark and Michelle are just happy that I'm happy." Jeff and "And Mickie is well Mickie. And Randy is okay, he likes you he just likes to keep his distance."

I nodded "So what was Mark trying to tell you." I asked remembering the glances them kept shooting at each other.

"You noticed."

I nodded.

"Mickie saw visitors coming. They know we're here and they are curious."

I shivered.

"Finally a response." he said as he showed me around the house.

"I like it." I said "Its so open."

"It's the only place we can really be ourselves." he said softly.

I stopped in my place as I saw a large wooden cross hanging on the wall.

Jeff stood behind me "Don't laugh, its kinda ironic."

It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him.

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle 's father."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I quickly did the math, finding out how old Mark was. "How old is Mark."

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Jeff said looking at me seeing the thousands of questions in my eyes.

"Mark was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

I kept my face composed, aware of his scrutiny as I listened. It was easier if I didn't try to believe.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires." I grew very still at the word. I'm sure he noticed, but he went on without pausing.

"They burned a lot of innocent people — of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch.

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Mark was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived."

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" — his brief laugh was darker now — "and waited where Mark had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

His voice was very quiet; I strained to catch the words.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Mark heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Mark— he was twenty-three and very fast — was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Mark thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Mark first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Mark bleeding in the street."

He paused. I could sense he was editing something, keeping something from me.

"Mark knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned — anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Mark acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered."

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become."

I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him. And, though I bit my lip in hesitation, he must have seen the curiosity burning in my eyes.

Mark smiled kindly at that.

He smiled. "I expect you have a few more questions for me."

"A few."

His smile widened over his brilliant teeth. He started back down the hall, pulling me along by the hand. "Come on, then," he encouraged. "I'll show you."

**A/N- yay another chapter. You gotta love Mickie, I do! And Stephanie as well. I loved the scene in the movie when she broke the bowl, I just had to put it in there. Also please check out my new story called My Story. Its Jack/Eve with Mickie/Randy, Maria/Jeff and others. **

**Please Review! But no Flames, please :D **


	17. Mark

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to I luv hardy, Rosa-Red, QueenofYourWorld, Megan, enigma77, vampiregirl2009 9x20, Xtreme Enigma and Jorrieprincess. Thanks so much for the Reviews! I love them! **

**Mark**

Mark lead me into his study. I looked around taking in the high ceiling, and most of the high walls were filled with books.

Jeff fallowed us into the room making himself comfortable on the chair near by. Mark sat on his big chair, and I sat next to Jeff trying to make myself comfortable.

"Were do we start?" Mark asked.

"The Waggoner." Jeff said.

He placed his hand on my shoulder causing my heart to give a small flutter. He motioned me to turned around in my chair and soon I was facing a wall filled with pictures.

He pulled me up from my seat by lead me to the wall pointing at the a picture that was framed by a plain wooden frame. The picture was painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steepy slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towards. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties." Jeff said as I looked at the picture.

"The London of my youth." Mark said coming behind us.

I jumped slightly at his voice. I hadn't notice him coming behind us.

"Tell her the story." Jeff said as we sat back in the seats.

Mark nodded but as he opened his mouth to talk his cell phone started ringing. He held up a finger as he talked into the phone.

He stood up from his seat "You can tell her Jeff, I'm needed at the hospital."

He gave us a warm smile before leaving the room.

I turned back to the picture "What happened then?"

"That's when he realized what he was." Jeff said silently.

I looked up at him.

"He tried to kill himself." Jeff said softly "He didn't want to be this…this….monster."

I took his face in my hands pulling him into a soft kiss "Your not a monster."

"Killing us is not something that can be done easily." Jeff said "He jumped off cliffs, mountains, anything that was really high up."

He now stood behind me his arms around my waist and I leaned on him telling him to continue.

"He tried to drown himself, but he was new and you and strong. Everything he did was for nothing. The most amazing thing was that he resisted feeding while he was new."

"Is that even possible."

Jeff shrugged "He did it. He continued to try and kill himself."

"Did any of them even come close to…" I trailed off.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed." he said.

"He stayed away from people. And one day he saw a deer and he drank from it. that's how he began our vegetarian lifestyle. He began to study and plan."

"One day he swam to France and …"

"Wait he swam to France?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows "Vampire, here."

"Oh right." I said.

"Are you going to be interrupting me every other minute?"

I smiled up at him sheepishly "I promise not to."

"He swam fast since we don't have to breath."

I opened my mouth to comment but he shot me a playful glare.

"We don't have to breath but we do it to blend in." he said.

I smirked "Yes because us humans tend to breath."

He rolled his eyes right before we heard a loud laugh and a ow afterward.

"You know I think that at some point I'm going to tell you something that will scare you away. Is this one of those."

I shook my head stubbornly "Nope. So anyways Mark was swimming to France."

He nodded. Then his eyes landed on the most colorful picture in the study. The canvas was filled with a colorful figures, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies.

"Mark swam to France and continued through Europe, to the universities there. He studied music, science, medicine at night. And then he found what he loved doing. He loved saving human's life's hence becoming a doctor. It took him two centuries to test his self-control. When he decided that he wasn't going to be a threat he started working in what he loved."

He tapped the painting in front of us "He studies in Italy when he discovered other. They were much more civilized and educated."

He pointed at painting of four man, looking down at the mayhem below. I looked the man recognizing the one with the long ebony colored hair.

"These were Mark's friends. Kane, Sheamus, and Santino Marella." he paused "Nighttime patrons of the arts."

"They are still alive and have been for many years. Mark only stayed with them for a short amount of time. They wanted him to be in their family, they tried to convince him, obviously they did not"

"He to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see. He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity. When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act — since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try…"

His voice had gone down to a whisper by now, but he was standing behind me so I could still hear him. He let go of me and turned around not facing me. After a second he turned around a soft smile on his face.

"Have you always stayed with Mark?" I asked.

"Almost always." he said placing his arm around my waist and leading me out the study.

"Almost?" I questioned.

"Well I was your typical rebellious teen. After ten years after I was turned I went off on my own." he said. "I didn't really like our diet."

I shuddered knowing I should be more scared than this "Really?"

He nodded "Does that repulse you?"

I shrugged "It sounds normal….for you."

He laughed loudly as we stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Since I was turned I could hear everyone's thoughts that's why it was hard to leave Mark. He had his reasons for being that way and I knew them all too well."

I nodded.

"It took me a few years to return to him. I killed people, at the time I thought I was not a monster, I was killing people who had done worst things that you could imagine. But then I began thinking I wasn't any better than them, I went back to Mark, who already had Michelle by then."

By then we had come to a stop in front of a room "My room." he said.

Him room faced west, with a wall sized window. Giving him a beautiful view of the mountains.

The western wall was covered by a shelf filled with CDs. He had a sound system. There was no bed only a big black sofa and the floor was covered with a thick gold carpet.

"Wow that's a lot of music." I breathed my fingertips lighting brushing over the CD cases.

He chuckled and nodded. Her picked up the stereo remote and turned the stereo on. The music was background music as I looked over the music.

"How are these organized?" I asked.

"Year, then my personal preference within the frame."

I nodded turning around to face him. He had a calm look on his face. "What?"

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

I smiled "I'm glad."

His smile dropped off his face as he frowned.

"You still waiting for me to run away screaming?" I guessed before rolling my eyes "I don't think its possible. Maybe I'll walk, you know how clumsy I am."

He smiled as he nodded.

"You know your not as scary as I you think you are." I said as I walked around the room.

"You really shouldn't have said that." he said growled. His lips curled around his perfect teeth. His body shifted and he crouched.

"You wouldn't." I said backing away playfully.

I didn't even see him leap at me when suddenly I was airborne and then we landed on the sofa knocking into the wall. His arms were wrapped around me.

I giggled struggling to get out of his grasp. He wrapped his arms more tightly around me, curling me into a ball against his chest. I glared at him and he smiled at me.

"You were saying." he said with a playful growl in his voice.

"You are very, very terrifying monster." I said sarcastically.

"Much better." he said.

"Um can we get up now?" I asked him.

He just laughed at my question.

"Can we come in." a cheerful voice said from the hall.

I struggled in his arms but he just sat, sitting me in his lap.

"Come in." he said.

I blushed hiding my red cheeks with my red hair.

Mickie walked in skipping not even batting an eyelash at our position. He stopped in the middle of the room. Then Randy walked in slowly, almost like a slithering snake and stood behind her. His expression a little shocked.

He looked at Jeff as he stood behind Mickie, his hands on her shoulder.

"It sounded like you were eating Ree, so we decided to come check on you." Mickie said brightly "Can I call you Ree?"

I lifted my head from my hiding spot in Jeff's neck "Sure." I said.

Jeff grinned "I don't share." that shocked me, he was talking so casually.

"Actually." Randy said smiling for the first time "Mickie says that there's going to be a real storm tonight. Paul wants to play ball. So are you Game, Calaway?"

Jeff's eyes lit up "Game on Orton."

"You can bring Ree." Mickie said happily as she danced around the room, looking out the window.

"I-I-I- I don't play." I stuttered.

Jeff turned to me smiling "Please."

I nodded "Where?"

"We have to wait for the thunder to play ball-you'll see why." he said.

Jeff, Mickie, and Randy laughed. You could also hear a booming laugh coming from another room.

"Will I need an umbrella?" I asked.

Mickie shook her head "It should be pretty dry."

"Good." Randy said a smile still on his face.

His happiness seemed contagious as a smile creped up on my face.

"Well lets go see if Mark will come." Mickie said bouncing around the room. Randy caught her in his arms shooting us a smile as he dragged her out of the room.

"She sure has a lot of energy." I said with a giggle.

"Imagine living with her for many years." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"What will we be playing." I asked.

"You will be watching, we don't need to endanger your life." Jeff said "We will be playing baseball."

"Vampires play baseball." I teased.

"It's the American pastime." he said with a straight face.

**A/N- Hope you all like it. Next up is my fav one. I updated my story You Know You Love Me, and Just Like Sisters please check them out. Pretty please - puppy dog face-. Sorry for the long wait, its just that my lap top has not been working. Now I have a few questions. **

**1- Do ya'll like Mickie as Alice as much as me? **

**2- Would ya'll read a supernatural -no vampires- story if I wrote one? **

**3- What do ya'll think of me writing a fic based on 10 things I hate about you? **

**4- Would you please check out my new stories? My Story and Just A Dream? **

**Please Review, makes my day. **


	18. The Game

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, I luv hardy, QueenofYourWorld,enigma77, awprncess4386, vmpire2009, and Megan . You guys are awesome as always. **

**The Game**

It started raining as Jeff drove me home. We were planning on hanging out until Dwayne got home and then we could tell him about me going with him.

But as we get closer to the house I realized that would not be possible as the Austin's were getting out of the car as Dwayne got out of his.

They stopped standing in the rain as they watched Jeff's drive my truck.

"This is low." Jeff growled "Even for them."

I raised an eyebrow as we just sat there in the truck "He came to warn Dwayne?" I guessed.

He nodded angrily.

"Go home. I'll handle this." I said softly.

"They already know I'm here." he said.

I frowned. "Take the truck and go."

He stared at me nodding "Be careful with what you say."

I leaned over giving him a kiss on the check "I will be."

Slowly I got out of my truck and stood watching him drive away before walking towards the Austin's and Dwayne.

"Steve, Ted." I paused "Dad."

"Maria." the Austin's replied while dad said "Ria."

"What are we doing standing in the rain." I said stalling as I walked to the house. Opening the door I walked in sitting on the couch.

"Who was that Ria?" my dad asked following "And why did he take your car."

I smiled widely trying to appear like I had no idea how Steve was going to react "That was Jeff Calaway. He need the truck to go back home."

Dwayne narrowed his eyes "I though you said you didn't like any of the boys."

"I said I didn't like John." I corrected trying to ignore the look Steve was giving me.

"So how are you Maria?" Steve said.

I narrowed my eyes at him knowing the question had double meaning. "I'm doing god. Nothing for you worry about." I said emphasizing the words.

He nodded knowing that he could say no more in front of his son.

I smiled in relief as he didn't say anything other than a "That's nice."

They stayed for a few more minutes before Steve made up an excuse to leave.

Five minutes after they had left a got a txt _I'm here you ready. _

I rolled my eyes but turned to Dwayne "Dad I have to tell you something."

He turned to me concern in his eyes "Tell me Ria."

"I have a boyfriend." I said in a rush. "He wants to meet you before taking me out today."

He fingered the gun on his side that he had yet to hang up "Bring him in."

I looked at him nervously before standing up and opening the door. Jeff stood there looking confident and calm. Everything I was not.

I took his hand leading him inside.

"Hello sir." he said extending his hand "I'm Jeff Calaway. I want to take your daughter out."

Dwayne stared at him suspiciously before shaking his hand "Dwayne Johnson. And where do you wish to take her out?"

"We are going to play baseball." Jeff said with that stupid grin of his.

"Maria playing baseball." he said with a laugh looking at me.

I pouted. I could play if I wanted. I take that back, I can't if my life depended on it.

"Lets have a talk son." Dwayne said.

Jeff nodded as he looked down at me "Go change Mia." he said softly.

I nodded backing away nervously. I walked into my room stripping before pulling on some skinny jeans, long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and my snow boots. Pulling my hair into a high pony tail I sat in the middle of the bed. I could still here them talking downstairs and I didn't want to interrupt.

My phone rang interrupting my nervous thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Maria. It's Mel."

"Hey Mel." I said. "How was the dance."

"It was so awesome." Melina said "I was voted homecoming queen but Barbara won."

I nodded to myself.

"So what are you doing."

"Freaking out." I said before realizing what I had said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Jeff is downstairs with my dad." I said before I could stop myself.

Melina squealed over the phone "What is he doing there."

"Asking my dad for permission to take me out." I said.

"That's so sweet." she said "And old fashion."

I agreed and we continued to talk.

A few minutes later I heard the stop talking and I headed downstairs.

Jeff and Dwayne were shaking hands again.

"Lets go Mia." Jeff said extending his hand.

I took his hand before turning to Dwayne "Thanks dad."

He nodded before going back to the living room.

Jeff pulled my hand before leading me outside.

Behind my truck there was a monster jeep parked. The tires were reached my waist. that's how big it was.

Jeff lifted me with one hand and sat me on the seat. Walking in vampire speed to the other side he climbed in watching me as I fumbled with the many seat buckles.

He reached over buckling them for me.

"This is one big jeep."

Jeff smirked "It's Paul's."

I nodded, it made sense.

He drove out of the parking space as we made our way to god knows where. A few minutes later he stopped and unblocked me. "Lets go."

"We're walking." I hoped as I stared at the trees before us.

He shook his head "Just close your eyes."

I climbed onto his back and he took off. I clinged to him trying to not throw up.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked as he ran.

"Of bumping into a tree." I mumbled before continued "Throwing up on you and dying."

"Silly Mia." he said chuckling as he ran.

With one swift movement he turned me and I was now clinging to his front. We were chest to chest. He grabbed my face almost roughly as he kissed me. I noticed us slow down a bit but there was something awesome about him running as we kissed.

Finally I had to breath and I pulled away placing my head on his chest taking in his scent.

A few second later he had stopped and in surprise I had fallen down and landed on my back.

He looked down at me amused. He held out his hand laughing.

I huffed ignoring his hand and got up slowly. I turned my back at him and began walking.

A second later his hand wrapped around me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to watch my so called boyfriend and his family play baseball." I said crossing my arms. He walked behind me wrapping his arms around my wait. I stopped walking turning to look at him my arms slowly wrapping around his middle as well.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

I nodded and leaned up against him brushing my lips against his. Slowly I depend the kiss. He broke away from me.

"Your going to be the death of me." he said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I looked up at him. "Why. I though you were like undefeatable."

He looked down at me "Not with you."

I leaned up kissing him again. His hands came up to my shoulders.

He groaned "You have to stop doing that. I don't know how much self control I have. I could hurt you Mia."

I only kissed him again "But you wont."

"How do you know?" he asked.

I smiled softly taking his hand as we began walking again.

Finally we came across a field that was at least twice as big as a baseball stadium. A few feet away sat Stephanie and Michelle. Even more far away Mickie, Randy, and Paul stood throwing around a ball. I never saw the ball. And then there was Mark putting up the bases up. Far away from each other.

As soon as they saw us they rushed to their places and Michelle stood next to me pulling my arm "Come."

I followed her as she kept up with my human speed. "You don't play."

"No." she shook her head "I'm referee. I like to stop them from cheating."

"Do they do that a lot." I said "Cheating I mean."

She nodded as she took her place. "All the time. I need to keep theses kids in line."

"You sound like my mom." I said without thinking.

"Did Jeff tell you I lost a baby." she said softly in her bell like voice.

"No." I said with a sad smile.

"He died a couple of days after being born." she said "That's why I jumped off the cliff."

"Jeff told me you fell." I murmured softly.

She looked at me softly.

"Its time." Mickie said in an eerie voice as thunder was heard. She was the pitcher. Her leg came up like a ballerinas and she threw the ball. It was caught by Randy.

"Amazing." I breathed "Was that a strike."

Michelle nodded "Yes when ever its not it it's a strike.

Randy threw the ball back and Mickie cached it effortlessly. She did her leg thing again and she threw the ball.

Paul hit it sending it flying into the woods. The sound was loud sounding much like thunder. Now I understood.

"Home run." I said.

Michelle shook her head "Jeff is very fast."

As Paul ran around Jeff ran though the woods. He looked like he was flying. Suddenly a blur came flying by and Randy cached it in his awaiting hand.

"Out." Michelle said ignoring Paul's groan of disappointment.

**I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Randy, trying to avoid Jeff's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Mark. Mark ran into the ball, and then raced Randy to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.**

"Safe." Michelle said.

Paul's team was winning because somehow Stephanie had managed to run all around once.

"How is it?" Jeff said in excitement as he stood next to me.

"Its amazing." I said.

He smiled at me before he began walking away "I'm up."

He hit the ball and ran around faster then lightning. Next up was Mark.

Mickie raised her leg but it stopped half way as she gasped. Jeff looked up and they communicated in her head and in less then a second he was standing next to me protectively.

"Mickie?" Michelle asked.

Mickie opened her eyes "I didn't know. I couldn't tell. I'm sorry."

Mark was by her side "What Mickie?"

"They are traveling fast. I dint see them." she said softly.

"What changed." Randy said standing next to her much like Jeff was standing next to me.

I looked around in confusion. What was happening?

"They heard us playing." she said "They changed their course."

Who is they I thought.

"How long do we have?" Mark asked.

"No time." Mickie whispered.

"How many are there?" Paul asked.

"Three."

Paul scoffed "Only three. Let them come."

"Lets continue the game." Mark said calmly "Mickie they are only curios."

"Chelle I'll call." Jeff said tensely taking his spot in front of me as Michelle took his spot. "Take your hair down Mia."

I did as he said tensing as I heard another voice. I still dint know what the hell was going on.

"I can still smell her." Stephanie said coldly from across the field.

Jeff glared at her. "I know." he turned to me "Stay at my side at all times." he turned and said something I could not catch to Michelle.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"She asked if they were hungry." he said.

"Are they." I asked suddenly scared.

He just looked at me. The next few second were the longest of my short life. Jeff's eyes were trained on the trees not looking away. A few minutes later everyone stopped doing what they were doing and turned to stare as well.

Finally three figures were visible to my human eyes. A redheaded woman stood between them. A black haired man on her right and an African American man on her other side. All of them inhumanly beautiful.

**A/N- Thanks I hope you all liked it. This is one of my favorite chapters. **

**Please Review :D **


	19. The Hunt

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Sadly. **

**A/N- Thanks to xk2dreamer, vampiregirl2009, QueenofYourWorld, I luv hardy, Enigma77, Hailey Egan, and ONE SEXY HOT CHICK **

**The Hunt **

They came out as if in slowly motion. Those few seconds were the longest seconds of my short human life. They walked with caution towards us. Even though the woman stood between them I knew the raven head male was the leader.

As they came more into view I saw how different they were. Instead of walking like the Calaway's they walked catlike as if stalking their pray. They clothes were tattered and obviously not new. But the most startling thing was that their eyes were a bright red color.

The African American man stepped forward smiling a sinister smile "I thought I hear a game." he spoke in a voice that sent chills up my spine. "I am Kofi. This is Punk and Victoria."

Mark took a step forward as well "Let me introduce you to my family."

"Michelle, Paul, Stephanie, Mickie, Randy, Jeff and Maria." he said pointing at each of us.

"Is there time for one more game." he asked "We would like to join you."

Mark frowned "I am afraid there is not. Maybe another time."

They talked for a few minutes and it seemed like I was holding my breath for most of the time. Trying to keep my eyes downcast I noticed the tarantula creeping up the woman's arm. She seemed to look at it lovingly.

"One more thing." Mark said "If you will be staying for some time you out to know that we do not hunt here. You will have to go somewhere else to find your food."

"Do not worry." he said with a wicked grin "We already feed."

An involuntary shiver ran up my spine.

Just as we were about to leave and I could breath again the air ruffled my hair.

"You brought a snack." Punk said crouching down.

Jeff stiffened taking the same position as he bared his teeth.

"She is with us." Mark said his graceful body falling into defensive mode. Soon the rest of the Calaway's followed.

Punk took a step forward. The Calaway's growled.

"She is with us." Mark said more clearly this time.

"But she is human." Kofi's inhuman voice said.

"Yes." Paul said from beside Mark his huge body crouched as well. Randy crouched at his side looking like a snake about strike.

"It looks like we have learned a lot about each other." Kofi said as if pondering the situation. He unlike his two companions was not crouched.

"Indeed." Mark said coolly.

"We would like to accept your invitation." he said referring to the invitation Mark had made trying to keep the peace. "We will not harm the human."

"Randy, Michelle, Stephanie." Mark said "Show them the way."

They nodded and began walking.

Mickie was standing next to me in a flash. Paul stood behind me.

The whole time I was in a trance. Jeff had a death grip on my arm an he pulled me to him as we began walking. Mickie and Paul hiding me as Paul made eye contact with Punk.

As soon as we were in the forest Jeff swung me onto his back and we were off.

Throwing me into the big jeep he growled at Paul "Buckle her up."

In less than a second I was strapped in and Jeff was driving like a maniac.

"Were are we going?" I asked finding my voice.

No one answered me.

"Damn you Jeff. Where are we going?" I said lowly slowly running out of patience.

"Far away." he said his jaw tense.

"Umm no." I said "Hell no. take me back. Now."

I started messing with the buckles.

"Paul." Jeff said.

Paul reached forward grabbing my hands.

"You cant do this Hardy." I said using his real last name "Now turn the fukin car around and take me home."

"I have too." he said "Now please be silent Mia."

"Don't call me that." I hissed. How dare he? "Take me back. Dwayne will be looking. He will call the cops. He would do anything for me. Your family will have to leave. Take me back!"

"Pull over." Mickie said in that eerie voce of hers. "Let's talk about this."

"I cant do that." Jeff growled his southern accent coming out more profound "Hes a damn tracker. A tracker Mickie."

"Pull over." Mickie said more sternly.

"I cant." he said "I read his mind. This is all a game to him. Tracking is his obsession. He will do anything to get her. He will not rest until he has her."

"He wont know we-"

Jeff interrupted her "He will follow her. Hes a tracker, dammit. His plans were formed in his head before Kofi even spoke."

I gasped suddenly understanding "Dwayne. Turn back around. He will hurt Dwayne."

"She is right." Mickie agreed with me.

The truck slowed down.

"Lets look at our options." Mickie said soothingly.

"There are no options." Jeff said.

"I'm not leaving Dwayne." I said angrily.

"It's not up for discussion." Jeff hissed.

"Pull over. We have to take her back" Paul said "Its only three of them. We could take them."

Jeff shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"He is no match for us." Paul said "We can take them. He will not wait forever."

"Yes he will." Jeff gritted out.

"Then so will I." Paul said loyally.

"You don't get it. Once he gets it in his head no one will shake him out of it." Jeff said. "We would have to kill him."

"The we shall." Paul said with a predatory grin.

"The female is with him. The leader will follow him as well."

Wait leader I thought. I though Punk was the leader.

"The more the merrier." Paul said his smile never fading.

"There as other options." Mickie spoke up.

"No there are not." Jeff said through his teeth.

Mickie just stared at him an I knew they must be having a silent conversation.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan." I said.

"No." Jeff snapped.

I glared at him and continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

"That might work." Mickie said while Jeff shook his head. "But we still have to protect Dwayne."

Paul was quick to agree with her.

"I don't want him even a hundred feet from her." Jeff said.

"Hes not going to." paul said.

"He wont o anything." Mickie said "Not with us there."

"I want to go home." I said "I demand to be taken home."

Jeff closed his eyes looking lost.

"Please." I said in a much smaller voice.

"Your leaving Forks tonight, no matter what." Jeff said "Tell Dwayne whatever you can so you can leave without him going after you."

I nodded relieved before down at my hands "Umm Paul."

He smiled sheepishly at me before letting go of my hands.

"When we got to the house you have fifteen minutes." Jeff continued "Paul you guard the house and Mickie you go tell Mark."

They both nodded an soon we were in from of the house I now called home.

"What will you be going." Mickie asked.

"I'm going to be with Mia the whole time." Jeff responded.

Mickie shook her head "No that's the first place he will look. He will think she will be with you."

"Because she will be."

Mickie opened her mouth to argue but I stopped her "Umm should I go cause a scene of what?"

Mickie nodded at me an we got out f the truck quietly and quickly. Well…at least they did. In my nervousness I tripped but Jeff caught me just before I hit the ground.

As soon as we were on the porch the show began.

"NO!" I said in a loud voice. "Don't you get it we are over."

Opening the door I stepped inside "I never want to see you again Jeff Calaway."

Slamming the door shut she stomped up the stairs.

"What happened Ria." Dwayne asked "Did you break up with him."

Maria looked back at her dad "Did you not here me break up with him."

With that said she slammed the door of her room.

Jeff was already running around her room throwing stuff in her suitcase.

"Hurry Mia." Jeff whispered. "Final act."

And with that he was sliding out her window and out of sight.

I made my way downstairs.

"Ria where are you going?" he asked worryingly.

"Home." I spat tears rolling down my face. Tears I didn't have to fake.

"You are home." he said "Did he hurt you. Why did you break up with him. I thought you like him."

"I do like him." I cried before taking a deep breath. "that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it — I can't stay here another minute!"

Hearing my moms worlds hurt him . As knew they were going to.

Hurt and fear flashed on his face and knew I had done my job. Running to the door I threw it open leaving a worried Dwayne behind.

Jeff was already waiting for me. Getting I. The truck me made our way to his house. We were there within minutes with his maniac driving.

Pilling on my hand he pulled me into the house and then into the garage where everyone was waiting.

"Your here" Mark said "Wuts the plan."

"Randy and Mickie will go with her." Jeff said " Michelle, Stephanie go protect Dwayne. Mark, Paul, and I will be out seeing if they catch up yet on our plan."

"Stephanie give your sweater to Mia. Mia give your to hers."

I took mine off but she hesitated.

"why should I. She has brought nothing but trouble to this family." she spat.

"Now!" Jeff growled.

Stephanie glared by handed me the cashmere sweater. Jeff grabbed my arm pushing me towards the black car.

"I love you." I said as I ducked into the car "no matter what happens"

He leaned in giving me a surprise kiss before shutting the door an throwing Randy the keys " I'm trusting you with her."

Randy nodded somberly.

**A/N- thanks for reading. I hope ya'll like this. I tried to involve the movie as well. Please check the POLL on my page.**

Please Review :D  



	20. Waiting

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Sadly.**

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009 (x2), enigma77, QueenofYourWorld, ONE SEXY HOT CHICK, awprncess4386, and Jeria4Life. Thanks for the Reviews, You guys are awesome.**

**Waiting**

I sat in the car numbly. My shaky hand came up and brushed my hair out of my face. A sob threatened to escape my thought but I held it in. It was not time to cry. I could do that later. When I was not surrounded by vampires.

Leaning my head on the window I looked out at the blur of trees passing us by. The conversation we had I Paul's Jeep coming back to me.

"_He heard your performance." Jeff informed me. _

"_That's what we wanted right?" I asked. _

"_Yes." _

_I nodded gripping his hand tighter. _

_Suddenly a loud thump was heard. I jumped a bit in my seat. _

"_It's just Paul." he said just as Paul swung the door opened jumping in. _

_I let out a sight of relief. _

"_Mia. He thinks your bluffing. He thinks your heading somewhere else. He is following us as we speak, but not close enough to hear us." _

_I nodded taking it all in. _

_Turning in my seat to face him I said "NO matter what happens. I love you." _

_He shook his head fiercely "Nothing will happen." _

_I leaned over and kissed him as hard as I could not caring that he was driving. _

Letting out a sight I closed by eyes begging for a this to be a nightmare. My eyes never opened again. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was confused. Looking around I could not recognize were I was at. Everything came back to me as I spotted the suitcase by the foot of the bed. I flopped back on the bed a single tear escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheek.

"Oh your awake." an eerie voice said.

I sat up in bed looking at Mickie. I tried smiling but failed miserably.

"You look like you could use more sleep." she commented.

This time I did crack a smile, but shook my head. I had a lot of sleeping as it was.

"You have to stay inside. No going outside for you Ree." she said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." my voice sounded weak even to my own ear.

"Thirsty, hungry?" she asked.

I just shook my head "I'm okay. How are you."

She just shrugged looking very much human "I'm okay. I have some food for you in the next room. Jeff mentioned you eat more often than we do."

I could feel my face light up "He called."

Mickie looked down "No. He mentioned it to me a while ago."

Taking my hand in her cool one she lead me towards the living room of the hotel suite.

In the middle of the room there was a median shaped table filled with food.

"I didn't know what to get." Mickie said sheepishly.

I managed another smile as I sat on the floor picking at the food.

Mickie sat next to Randy who was sitting much to still on the couch watching the news but expressing on interest in them.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I took a sip of orange juice trying to calm my protesting stomach.

"We wait for Mark to call." Randy said speaking for the first time.

"Has he called." I asked.

Mickie glanced at the I-Phone in her hand. Uneasiness in her eyes.

"Why has he not called.?" I asked.

My question was meet with silence.

"Because he has nothing to tell us." Mickie said finally.

Fear grew in the pit of my stomach.

Randy snapped around to look at me "Why are you scared? We will not let anything happen to you."

I looked at his slightly darkened gold eyes. "I know."

He looked at me in confusion "You are still frightened."

I looked away from their stares "What id some think happened to your family. To Dwayne. It will all the my fault."

In an instant Mickie was sitting next to me stroking my hair soothingly "Nothing will happen."

"None of us are in danger." Randy said standing closer to me than he ever had before. "We are strong. The only thing that could tear us apart is if anything happened to you."

Mickie nodded "Ree…Jeff has always been alone. But then you came. And you changed everything…for the better."

I looked up my eyes meeting hers. A wave of calm over came me and I relaxed.

The rest of the day went by slowly. The phone that was on the table never ringing.

I was also followed everywhere I went.

I had my very own vampire babysitters.

Laying on the king bed I wrapped my arms around myself turning to look at Mickie who was sitting next to me.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" I asked softly knowing she would hear me either way.

"Marl is probably tricking the tracker into thinking your somewhere your not, as far away as here as possible. Michelle and Stephanie are around your house guarding Dwayne and keeping an on Victoria."

I nodded taking it all in "Do you really think they are safe."

She took my hand in hers "How many times do we have to tell you that we are not in danger."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Mickie looked down at me "Yes I am. I will always tell you the truth."

I looked at her before looking down at our hands. "Tell me how you become a vampire."

"Jeff would not want me to tell you." she said finally after a second of silence."

"I thin I have the right to know." I said.

She nodded in agreement. "Jeff will be pissed."

"Please. I'm asking you as a friend. Not Jeff's girlfriend." I said making a face at the word girlfriend. Because I knew I was so much more than that.

"I'll tell you the basics of it." she finally said. "As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

I nodded telling her to continue.

She smiled a wide smile continuing in her eerie voice. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill — it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Mark, for example."

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

I felt a shiver run up my spine. "Jeff said it was hard."

She nodded "It is. You see when we taste blood we sometimes cannot control it. And instead of turning them we kill them."

"It's also very painful." she said. "When you become a vampire your human memories begin to fade. I cant remember my human life."

I smiled sadly. Looking up I saw that she had a faraway look on her face. I stood ready to call Randy but he was already walking into the room.

"What do you see Mick?" he asked.

"Things are changing. I see a room." she said her voice even more eerie than before. "A long room. Lots of mirrors. The mirrors have a tripe of gold on them. He is there. He is waiting"

While she was talking Randy shoved a piece of paper in her hand as well as a pencil and her hand began flying across the paper drawing what she was seeing.

"What's in the room." he continued asking.

"Nothing. Nothing has been decided." she said "Something is missing."

"How much time?" Randy asked urgently.

"No time." she gasped out "He will be there today or tomorrow."

"And." Randy urged her on.

"He is waiting for someone." she responded "He is waiting a VCR. This time somewhere else. It is dark."

"Can you see something else."

"No too dark." she shook her hair her brown locks flying everywhere.

"Okay. What else?"

"The room has gold on the walls and mirrors. There is a big black table with a stereo and a TV. He is waiting there."

"What else?"

"Nothing else." Mickie responded snapping out of the vision.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"That he has changed his plans." Mickie said looking at the picture she had drawn.

Looking over her shoulder I gasped as I saw the familiar room.

"Do you recognize it?" she asked.

I nodded "It's here in Phoenix. it's a ballerina studio. I used to take classes."

Randy shot of the bed taking out his black phone dialing a number way to fast for my eyes.

"Mark." he said urgently. "Mickie has seen him."

Passing the phone at Mickie, Mickie told him about her vision. "He has changed plans. He is heading here."

She talked too fast for me to hear and passed me the phone.

"Jeff." I breathed into the phone.

"Mia." he said in his velvet voice.

"I was so concerned."

Jeff hissed "Only be concerned about yourself."

"What am I going to do now." I said.

"You are coming back." he said soothingly. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"How is everyone?' I asked.

"Fine." he said "I'm sorry we lost him. Dwayne is fine. Michelle and Stephanie are looking after him."

"I miss you." I said.

"Me too." he said "It's like you took a piece of me with you."

"And you have a piece of me as well." I said "See you soon."

"Will do." he said trying to sound upbeat but failing miserly.

I closed the phone handing it to Randy.

"Were is the studio at?" Randy asked.

"Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus." I whispered.

We sat in silence.

"Shit!" I exclaimed "My mom."

"I thought she was in Florida."

"She was. She was coming back. What if he does something to her." I sat my face between my knees trying not to hyperventilate.

Randy handed me his phone. Dialing a familiar phone number.

"Mom. Please don't let anyone come into the house. Don't answer the phone. Don't do anything. I miss you mommy." I said leaving her a massage.

Mickie and Randy were flying everywhere around the hotel room. They were trying to get tickets out of Phoenix and to Forks as soon as possible.

My feet dragged me towards the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. And we are getting to the end. But don't worry, New Moon is up next. Lol. Anyways for all you Mindy fans I just finished my story Taking Over Me, please go read and review it. Yay Summer! I get to update more. But I'm going to miss my favorite teacher. He was so awesome. I hope I see my friends this summer. **

**Please Review :D **


	21. Phone Call

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Not even Twilight. Sadly. **

**A/N- Thanks to I luv hardy, vampiregirl2009, Sophie, and enigma77. What happened to all my other Reviewers? For those of you that reviewed a million thanks. **

**Phone Call**

I woke up in the middle of the nigh feeling like I had not slept at all. When I truth I had slept for a long time.

Stumbling out of my bed I stumbled into the suites sitting room.

Randy was standing behind Mickie as she drew something on a paper.

"Did she see anything else." I asked as I sat down on the couch.

Randy nodded "Yes. He is back in the room with the VCR."

I nodded closing my eyes, opening them again when I only saw everyone around me in grave danger.

"It's okay." his soothing voice said as he felt my fear.

I nodded not truly believing him "When are we leaving?"

"Soon." he promised before going back to looking at Mickie.

I stood up kneeling next to Mickie as she drew.

She was drawing a room. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone — a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

I knew that room. I had spent most of my life in that room. "That's my mom's house." I whispered.

For the first time since I had entered the room she looked up. In a flying frenzy she was standing up phone in hand and was talking to fast for my human hearing to hear her.

Randy slid closer to me placing his cool hand on my shoulder.

Calmness took over me and sat unmoving on the couch.

"Ria." Mickie said catching my attention "Mark, Paul and Jeff are coming. Change of plans. They will come for you and hide you till its safe again."

"Jeff is coming." I said sitting up.

She nodded "Yes. He is taking the fastest plane ride here. We will meet him at the airport and then leave with him."

I nodded a small smiled playing on my lips. The slipped off my face and suddenly I was hysterical again "NO. we cant leave. He can more my mom. He is going to hurt. He is at her house. She will be back! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

"Maria." Mickie said "Breath."

Even Randy's cool hand on my shoulder did not sooth me. "I cant leave. He will hurt her."

"We will watch her." Randy said "Me and Mickie."

I shook my head. "But what if you get hurt. It will be all my fault!"

Mickie looked at Randy. Randy nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt sleepiness over take me but I shook it off.

Jumping off the couch I glared at the tall intimidating vampire "I don't want to go to sleep. I've slept enough."

Walking away I stomped into my room slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Sliding down I sat bringing my legs up to my chest and hugged them to me. I knew I was being childish but what else was I supposed to do. Everything I had ever loved was disappearing right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do.

I sat there for three hours wallowing in my misery. Neither Randy nor Mickie came to me. They just let me be. And for that I was thankful.

The only thing that kept me from crying my eyes out was the though that I would be with Jeff soon again.

I phone ringing brought me out of my trace. Standing up and stretching my sleepy legs I made my way to the sitting room once again. Mickie was pacing the room talking quickly into the phone. Randy was no where in sight.

"Where is Randy?" I asked.

"Checking us out." she said "It's five thirty at night. Jeff is about to get on the plain. They get here at nine thirty."

"We are not staying here?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No we are relocating to stay closer to your moms." placing the phone against her ear she continued talking.

I few minutes she hung up and as soon as she put the phone down it started ringing.

"Hello." she answered.

Passing me the phone she said "Your mother."

Snatching the phone from her hands I said "Mom? Is that you."

"Maria? Maria?" she said much like she had when I was younger and in trouble.

Mickie nodded at me and walked out of the room giving me privacy.

"Calm down mom." I said letting out a sight of relief as I listen to her panic. At least she was not hurt. "Everything is okay? Just give me minute to explain. I promise I will explain."

I was surprised she has not interrupted me yet "Mom?"

"Don't saw anything until I tell you." a harsh voice said over the phone.

I could feel my eyes go wide but dared not say anything.

"Now. I wont do anything to hut your mother. We wouldn't want that would we? Just do everything I say."

He paused for a minute "Okay now say what I say. Try to sound natural. You are a horrible actress say No mom stay were you are."

"No mom stay were you are." I said my voice coming out panicky.

"Now walk into another room. As far away from Mickie. And say Mom please listen to me. Say it."

"Mom please listen to me." I said walking into my room and closing the door.

"Are you alone? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Good girl." he said sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"They can still here you I trust." he said

"Yes." I responded.

"Alright." he said "Say 'Mom trust me.'"

"Mom trust me." I said quickly.

"Good." he said "This worked better than I though it would. Your mom arrived sooner than we though, huh."

"Now I'm going to need you to do something." he paused "I need you to get away from you friends. Answer Yes or No."

"No." I said trying to sound strong.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said in mock disappointment "I was hoping you wanted your mother alive. Now can you get away from your friends for you mommy dearest."

"Yes." I said my heart beating faster as we talking.

"Good." he chuckled. "I want you to go to your mothers house and get the number next to your phone and call it. We will go from there. Can you do that my dearest Maria. Yes or No."

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good." he. "Try to come before 12. I do have stuff to do."

"Okay." I responded.

Looking down at the phone I knew I was in for it. I was dead. I was not going to survive. As those thoughts entered my mind a picture of Jeff's face came to my mind and that broke me. Tears made their way down my cheeks freely.

I hoped that Phil was happy. He was going to get what he wanted. He was going to get me.

Wiping the tears away I stood up in shaky legs. I had to try and ignore Mickie and try and stay away from Randy but that could be done later. Opening the door I walked into the sitting room. Mickie was sitting there.

She stood up as soon as I entered.

"She was worried. Its okay. I convinced her to stay away." I said my voice dull and eyes lifeless.

"She will be fine." she promised "We will look after her."

I had the urge to snap at her an tell her not to promise something impossible but just turned away from her.

"Mickie." I said my back still to her "Do you think if I write a letter to my mom you could leave it at the house for her?"

"Sure." she said quickly.

I took a piece of paper from her and began writing.

_Jeff_

_He has my mom. I very sorry. I have to try and get her back. I'm sorry for saying goodbye like this. Incase anything happens just know that I love you and I always will. Don't be mad at Mickie and Randy. They did their best. Thanks them for me. Tell Mickie she was a great friend and I will miss her. And please don't come after me. that's what he wants. I can not bear it if anything happened to you._

_With all my love_

_Mia_

I put the paper in the envelope and gave it to Mickie.

It was like giving my heart away.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I hope this was good. I liked writing it. Well I pretty much like writing in general. Anyways please check Chained Together II it's the sequel to Chained Together. Also please check out my first HP Fic called Picture Perfect, its next generation so its Lily/ Scorpius. **

**Please Review :D **


	22. Time to Play

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009 (x3), BitchSlappedPony, enigma77, I luv hardy and Mz. Lautnerwoowoowooandyouknoit. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Time to Play**

The rest of the day went slowly and I stayed in my room locked up. I didn't want to see anyone at the moment. I just wanted to wallow in my misery and marble at how my life had changed since I had meet Jeff. And even after all the pain I had been through I would not change it for the world.

After I was done with my moping I left the room and entered the sitting room to find Mickie gripping the edge of the table. Randy stood behind her trying to pry her hands from the wood. Her eyes were unfocused and she seem to pale. And that was saying a lot since she was already really pale.

"Mickie." I said standing in front of her.

"Mickie." Randy repeated as he stood behind her. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Maria." she uttered out.

I felt Randy's eyes on me and I tried to keep my face deprived from emotion "I'm here." my voice emotionless.

Her head turned and looked in my direction. Her eyes locking with my green ones. Instantly I knew that she had not been calling me, she was answering Randy's question.

Did she know? I sure hoped she didn't.

Randy looked back and forth between us.

"So?' I asked my voice emotionless like before.

"Nothing." she said "Just like before. He is back in that room."

My mind creamed LIAR but I kept my face clear of all emotions.

"Do you need breakfast?" she asked calmly as Randy's wave of calm fell over us.

I shook my head "No I will eat at the airport."

I walked into the room and to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower I changed into the clothes I had laid out. I left my red hair down so it covered some of my face. I applied some makeup and I hummed while doing it. Randy's gift sure was useful. It help me plan.

Looking through my belongings I shoved a roll of bills in my pocket.

Finally we left. It was seven in the morning when we did. I sat in the back of the car as Randy drove and Mickie sat next to him.

"Micks." I said "How does the vision thing work?" I leaned my face on the window enjoying the sun but missing home terribly. "Jeff never really told me. All he said is that it changes when said person changes his mind." I talked in a bored tone.

When I said his name sadness seeped into me but Randy sent me a fresh wave of calmness.

"Yes when people change their minds." she said "Jeff was right things change. Weather and such is almost never changing but stuff like people changes a lot. Every little decision changes the future."

I nodded "So you didn't see Phil until he decided to come."

"Yes." she said her voice had undertone of panic and Randy was looking at me through the mirror. The both were watching me carefully now. With Mickie's vision things were going to be impossible to do.

Luckily for me we were soon parking in the airport parking lot. Jeff's plane had yet to land and when it did it would land on the busiest terminal. I lead them through the airport with me knowing my way around.

They followed close behind me and talked about places they had gone. Places I would never go.

When we got on the terminal they looked around pretending to look at people wile still keeping an eye on me.

Minutes passed my and Jeff's arrival was closer then ever. It was time. If I waited more and got a glimpse of him then my plan would be out the window and would go wherever he wanted us to go.

"I need to go to restroom." I announced.

Mickie made to stand up. "I'll go with you."

"Can Randy go with me?" I asked letting a wave of panic, sadness, anger, and every possible bad emotion wash over me to show Randy how I was feeling.

He stood up sending me a wave of calmness. "Let's go."

He walked me and stood in front of the door "I'll wait here."

I nodded and tried not to grin. Phase one complete. Walking into the bathroom and looked around. It was still the same as I remembered. I headed for one of the two exits. If Randy stayed where he said he would he would never see me.

As soon as I was out I started running pushing people that were in my way and made my way out of the airport. I never looked back to see if he was following. I knew that if he was then there was no way I was going to get away.

Flagging down a cab I gave him directions. When he started to complain about the distance I threw a couple of bills on the passenger seat. Sitting back I waited as we got closer.

As I sat down I imagined if I had stayed at the airport. I would have stood on my tipy toes and waited for his arrival. And when I saw his colorful hair I could jump into his arms and feel safe. I would then kiss him and my problems would go away.

"We are here little lady." he said breaking me away from my fantasy.

I nodded and soon I was out of there.

I ran up to the house. Grabbing the extra key from under the doormat I opened the door. Walking to where he told me I grabbed the paper and picked up the phone dialing the unfamiliar number.

"Finally." he said "I was getting a little impatient. But I gotta say I'm a little impressed."

"Where is my mom?" I demanded.

He chuckled "Don't worry she is fine. I have nothing against her. Nothing will happen to her…unless you bring your little friends with you. Come. Now."

"Where?"

"Ballet Studio." he said "I think you know where it is."

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Good." he said "Will I be seeing you in a few."

"Yes."

He hung up the phone with a laugh and I hung up mine with silent tears running down my cheeks.

Leaving the house I began running towards the studio. Wiping the tears as I went. Falling down as well, but only a few times. Sweat was gathering on my forehead as I rounded on the street. I headed into the place marveling in the cool air.

I looked around taking it all in. It all looked the same. And that's when she called me.

"Maria. Maria." she said in the same panicky voice. I started running towards her voice.

"Maria you scared me. Don't do that ever again." she said.

And that's when I knew it was trap. But it was too late. I could not even turn around and leave before he was right behind me.

"Sorry about that Maria." he was not even a little bit sorry "But isn't it nice of me that I didn't involve her."

That was it all crashed down on me. My mom was safe. She was with Christian. She was in Florida. She was safe…she was safe.

"Yes." I answered him turning around to look at him.

"You really mean it. What a odd human." he said with a smirk.

I just looked at him. There was nothing special about him. He had greasy looking hair, colorful tattoos, and two piercing. His red eyes gleaming.

"Are you going say that your boyfriend will come and save you?" he said with a gleeful smile on his face.

"I told him not to in my letter." I said.

"All how romantic." he mocked "A letter to say goodbye. Do you think he will listen to you"

"I sure hope so." I said.

He smiled mockingly one again. "Well that would be such a disappointment. I was planning on you being a challenge." he mock frowned.

He then began to explained to me how he knew where I was. My mind wandered. He sounded like one of those evil villains in one of those movies where they told their plan to who ever they had trapped.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" he asked.

I looked up at him "Not really."

He growled "Would you mind If I left a letter to Jeff." he said.

I glared at him.

He chuckled "Why not. I feel like rubbing it in his face." he grabbed the camera that was on top of the blank TV. "I don't want him to miss anything. After all this is for him."

He walked to closer to me and I walked backwards trying to get away from him. My tries were in vain.

"I'm going to tell you a little a story. Jeff might learn something of this." he said. "It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Jeff was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature."

I looked at him.

" She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

When he said visions I knew he was talking about Mickie. "Mickie." I breathed out.

He let out a laugh "Yes her. I was surprised to see her." then he said fondly "She was the only one to ever get away from me. To escape. She could be proud."

He took a step towards me to a deep breath "She smelled even better than you. No offence." he then took a piece of my red hair in hand and brought it up his nose.

He stepped back "I think we should get on with it. Then I saw call them and make tell them were you are so they can get my message."

I looked up into his eyes and I knew my time was over. There was nothing but pain in his eyes. And not his. The one he was going to give me.

Looking around nervously I tried to run towards the exit but he was in front of me in a flash. He pushed me and I went flying back.

All the while he was filming everything casually "I think I'm going to like this little movie."

I tried to sit up but the pain in my chest was too great. As well as in my head. My head had hit the mirror and now tiny pieces of mirror were laying around me.

He held the camera in front of me as my face twisted in pain. "Would you like me to call Jeff."

"NO." I whimpered "Not Jeff. Please not Jeff."

He chuckled "If you insist." his foot came down and landed on my leg. I heard a crack and felt even more pain than before.

"That's for ruining my fun." he said.

Then I felt something hit my face and I was back to where the mirrors were at. A pool of blood just under my head. My white shirt getting socked in it. He looked down hungrily at me and I knew I was just about as dead.

Then I saw no more. My worked went black.

**A/N- How was that? Poor Maria, huh? Okay now for an announcement. Please check out my Harry Potter story Living as a Muggle. Please check it out. Also a have the link to the banner I made for this story on my profile. Check it out and then Private Message me telling me if it was good or bad. I'm a big girl I can take it. Lol. **

**Please Review. **


	23. Her Savior

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything. _**

**_A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009(x5) and enigma77. _**

**_Her Savior _**

My world came back in a blur.

My head rolled to the side and I heard a loud growl.

Pain was shooting through me but I was too concentrated on the sight before me.

Paul and Randy were holding Phil back and Mickie jumped on him twisting his head and ripping it off his body. Limb by Limb they ripped him apart. Ripping apart the wooden floor they used it to their advantage making a fire. Throwing all the body parts in they rushed to my side.

Jeff had been there holding my hand as I watched.

"Jeff?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"It burns." I said without thinking.

"Mark." he called.

"It burns!" I screamed as I looked down at my hand. "It burns! Make it stop Jeff!"

"Mark." his voice said far off in the distance. "What do I do?"

Mark grabbed my hand, or at least I think it was Mark. "He bit her."

A heard a sob.

"Don't cry." I told the person.

That just made him cry harder.

"Paul take Randy away." Mark ordered.

"It burns!" I screamed again trying to look down at my hand.

"What do I do?" his hysterical voce said.

"Its still early." he said but I wasn't sure who. I could not distinguish his voice. In the far away I could here my self screaming. "You could suck the blood out."

"Do it." he said "Do it now."

"No." he said "You do it."

I felt pressure on my head and I cried out at the pain. The pain in arm still greater.

"It stopped bleeding" her voice said.

"Mickie?" I asked.

"Yes."

"He know I about your past." I said around the pain.

After that I was lost in the pain. There was a misty air surrounding me and I could do nothing but lay there and scream.

"Maria." he said "I'm going have to suck it out."

I shook my head as I felt the intense pain. Tears running down my face.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth.

I felt something pull at my blood and burn slowly faded away. Consciousness tried to claim me again. And I felt myself get weaker.

"Let go." a voice said "Let go Jeff. Let go."

A felt my arm drop to my side and more sobbing. I didn't know who's it was mine or his.

"The pain is gone, yes?" Mark asked.

"Yes." I asked as I tried to concentrate on him trying to make him more visible.

I felt a needle insert me and the pain in my head was gone. I felt sluggish.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you Mia." his voice said.

I opened my eyes his golden eyes coming into focus. "Thanks." I repeated.

After a moment I spoke again.

"I'm sleepy." I said.

He picked me up in his arms, cradling me to his chest. "Then sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked

"Always." he said.

I fell into a deep sleep in the arms of my love.

_**A/N- Thanks for reading. I think this is the shortest one do far. Two chapters left and then New Moon! **_

_**Anyways Review :D **_


	24. Waking Up

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Nay09, vampiregirl2009 (x2), sophie, enigma77, Cenationxprincess, and awprncss4386. You guys are Ah-Mazing! This chapter is dedicate to the awesome Vampiregirl2009 who have me my 200th review. You rock girly! **

**Waking Up **

I woke up a with a start. Shooting up in bed I looked around taking in the white walls around me.

Were the hell was I, I though. Had I already gone crazy and been sent to a metal hospital.

"Maria." a voice that sounded like bell's said.

I looked around searching for the voice that belonged to the love of my life.

"Jeff?" I questioned as tried to sit up ignoring the needles that were sticking out my arm.

"Oh no you don't." his voice said as he pushed down on my shoulder laying me back down.

I bit back a pout as I stared at him "Where am I at?"

"Hospital." he said simply as he took my hand.

"Jeff." I said quietly as tears sprung to my eyes "I'm so, so sorry!"

His thumb watched the tears as they began to fall.

"Shhhh." he said softly "Everything is fine, Mia."

I nodded trying to stop the tears "How is everyone?"

"Good. Fine." he said.

"Thank you. Must have been hard." I nodded weakly "I need to call Dwayne and Lita."

"They are already here." he said holding my hand tightly before talking one again. "I could have not been able to stop. I could have come too late."

"But you didn't." I said closing my eyes "Did Mickie see the tape?"

"Yes." he responded.

"She was in the dark." I said "Thant's why she remembers nothing."

Jeff nodded "She understands now."

I tried sitting up wincing as the needles "Ow needles. I hate needles."

He chuckled "Your afraid of needles. Give the girls a psychotic vampire who wants to kill her and she goes to him but she's afraid of needles."

I pouted at him giving him a playful glare that only made him chuckle more.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Do you want me to leave." he said standing up.

I rolled my eyes grabbing his hand wincing at the movement. "No."

He sat back down.

"What did you tell Mom and Dad?" I asked.

Jeff chuckled once again "Mickie told them I went after you to talk some sense into you. You agreed to talk to me so we drove back to the hotel I was staying at with Michelle and Mark."

I nodded at him to continue.

"You fell when you were walking up the stairs." he chuckle.

I groaned. The story was so believable. It was something that would happen to me.

"Mickie made it so that it would be believable. If you go to the hotel an see the damage you could probably sue." Jeff said "Mickie is a genius."

I nodded "That girl is something else."

He laughed nodding reaching out to grab my hand in his. My heart rate seemed to speed up.

"Embarrassing." I muttered.

With his stupid vampire hearing he heard me and began laughing.

I glared at him an he smile before giving me a kiss.

He pulled away after only a second as the machines started going crazy, because of my heartbeat.

"Oh no you don't." I said pulling him forward giving him a kiss this one lasting longer.

After a moment Jeff pulled away disentangling his hands from my red mess I called hair.

"Your mom is coming in." he said before winking "Now I have to go to sleep."

I giggle as he made himself more comfortable on the bed, throwing a blanket over himself for good measure.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." he responded not opening his eyes.

Stupid vampire hearing.

Not even a minute later a red head walked into the quiet room.

"Maria. Your up." she said.

I nodded smiling weakly "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie." she said smiling taking a seat on her other hand and holing her hand. "How are you?"

"Fine." I said smiling.

She looked across the bed an straight at Jeff "He never leaves does he."

I tried to hide my grin as I shrugged. "I don't know I was out remember."

She nodded mumbling to herself.

"I missed you." I said.

She reached over pulling me into a hug. A very tight one.

I groaned softly.

"Oh sorry." she blushed the same color as her hair.

"Its fine." I said.

"I was so worried Maria." she said.

I patted her hand "Its okay. I'm okay."

"No its not." she let a few tears fall "Your eyes were closed for so long?"

"How long." I asked.

"Almost a week. Its Friday."

"Friday?" I asked

She nodded. "They ha to keep you in observation. You had a lot of injuries."

"I know." I said as for the first time I felt all the sore spots.

"Your lucky Dr. Calaway was there." Lita said "Very nice man. He looks a little young. He could pass for a model instead of a doctor."

"I'll be sure to mention that to him and Michelle." I teased as she blushed once again. "You meet him?"

She nodded "And Jeff's sister Mickie. She's lovely"

"She is." I agreed.

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends here." she accused.

I tried to sit up once again, but fell back moaning in pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeff opened his eyes looking at me with a worried expression.

"Should I get Dr. Cal-" she stopped as I grabbed her hand.

I shook my head "I'm fine. Just cant move around a lot."

She nodded sitting back down.

"Where's Christian?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "In Florida. I have the best new Ria."

"He got signed?" I guessed.

She nodded happily. "I just know you'll like Jacksonville."

I blinked "Whoa. What?"

She ignore my coment an kept on talking "I was so worried we would not find a house. But Christian found a beautiful small yellow house. Two rooms, bathroom…" she trailed off giving me a soft sight as she place her hand over mine.

"Mom?" I tried getting her attention. "What do you mean I'll like Jacksonville? I live in forks."

"You wont have to anymore." she gushed "You can move in with us. Now that Christian has a stable job you can spend time with the both of us. We wont be moving around."

"Mom." I said getting her attention before sneaking a look at Jeff who looked tense. "I have friends here. I just move in. I just settled in. I want to live here…with Dad."

The smile slipped right of her face "You want to stay here….in Forks?"

I nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I've made friends. I've never had friends. I want to spend more time with Dad. He needs someone. That man is lonely."

"He could get a puppy." mom argued.

I let out a soft laugh "I think he needs me. You don't need me, mom. You have Christian."

"But you hate Forks." she wined.

"I don't hate it." I said. "Much. I've learned to love it."

"Is it because of this boy?" she asked in a whisper nodding towards Jeff.

"I big part of it was." I admitted "Have you talked to Jeff?"

She nodded in affirmation "Yes. That boy is in love with you."

Well Duh I know that I though. "I think so too."

"How do you feel about him?" she asked.

I bit my lip looking at him "I love him." I said softly.

She looked at me with wide eyes "Goodness Maria. Your just seventeen. Your just a girl. I know he's good looking but…"

"Mom." I interrupted her.

She looked down nodding "Okay. But remember honey there will be more guys that will like you."

I nodded "Do you need to go?"

Lita stood up biting her lip "Yes. I'll talk to you soon. The invitation is still open." she bent down kissing my forehead.

As soon as she had left the nurse came in.

She checked my charts, heart rate and tubes "Are you okay, sweetie. Your heart rate seems to have sped up?"

I blushed remembering the kiss "I'm fine." I assured her.

As soon as she left Jeff open his eyes smirking.

"Don't even say it." I said lifting up a finger. The only part of me that I not hurt.

He grinned but soon his facial features changed "Maria about Florida. I would understand."

I shook my head giving him a look "No. I want to be with you."

"But if you stayed here then I would not be able hurt you in any way." he said.

"You would hurt me." I said simply "By not being there."

He looked at me ready to start arguing again.

My heart rate sped up "No. I need you with me. Say you'll stay with me. Say it Jeff."

"I'll stay with you. Always." he said kissing my hand.

I nodded as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said in a whisper.

"I though we were over this?" I said my eyes re-opening.

"I so sorry." he repeated.

I lifted his hand that was still holing mine an gave it a kiss "I want to know why you stopped."

His head snapped up to look me in the eyes. His golden eyes made me shiver.

"Why?" he repeated his voice quiet an deadly. "You ask me why. You should know why Maria."

I looked away as he used my full name. "Yes I do. If you hadn't I would have become like you. I would be able to spend forever with you."

He let my hand drop as he stood up glaring at the wall "Why would you want to be like me. A evil soulless monster."

"Your not a monster." I said firmly "Your not soulless."

His hands came up and yanked at his now blue an purple hair. "Not soulless. Not a monster." he repeated slowly "I already told you Maria. What if I'm not the good guy. What if I'm the bad guy?"

I shook my head in denial "Your not. You saved me."

He shook his head sending strands of hair into his eyes. "I cant believe you would want me to do that to you. I would never change you unless I had no choice. Why would you want a life like this when you have a choice not too."

I let a tear slip down my cheek

"I cant…wont do it. Think of the pain." he said in an anguished voice.

"I can worry about that." I said "Its only three days."

"Dwayne….Lita?" he said as he paced his pacing becoming even faster.

"Why are you fighting this." I whispered "We could have forever together. Do you not want to be with me forever?"

His facial features soften as he sat own next to me "Of course I do."

"Well that won't happen if I begin to get older. How about when I'm an old lady. You won't love me anymore. Change me. I won't live forever" I said with a sniffle.

"Damn it Maria." he blew up again letting go of my hand and standing up making the chair fall back. "I will never doom you to eternity of night."

I looked away from him as I felt anger bubble up in me "I know other vampires. You're not the only one."

"Mickie wont change you." he hissed.

I looked at him as he realized his mistake "Mickie saw it didn't she. Didn't she?"

He nodded "But she also saw you dead and that didn't happen."

I looked away an he sat down.

"I wont change you." he swore "And that's the bottom line."

"Cause Jeff Hardy said so." I teased using his real last name.

He smiled glad at the change of subject "No because Jeff Calaway said so."

I smiled let out a yawn "Don't think this discussion is over Calaway."

"I know its not." he said softly "Sleep my beautiful Mia."

I closed my eyes with a smile before saying. "I'm betting on Mickie."

**A/N- How was that. Yes I made some changes, but I hope its not much. I think its not much. Did anyone see RAW. I though my dream was going to come true and Cena was going to become a Heel. Too bad he did not. But he did make a team. There were truly two big shockers - Chris and Edge. Does that mean they are Faces now. Now another question. Why in the hell is Randy not in the Team? is there no justice in this world? Okay my rant is over. **

**Please Review….you know you want to….**


	25. A Dance

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (x2), enigma77, and Sophie. **

**A Dance **

Jeff helped me into his black car.

He was dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo with a black shirt and a green that hung loosely around him. Him being Jeff wore black converse instead of dress shoes.

He pinned a small flower to the breast of my green dress - bought by one Mickie Calaway- . I had a floor length green dress that covered the bulky cast. On one of my feet was a incredibly high heel, on the other a pair of low top converse. A heel I had trouble walking in. my hair was done in curls and had a small bump on top of my head. My make up was earth toned and beautiful as well.

I set my pouty lips in a straight line as I looked at the darkening day. "Were exactly are you taking me?" I asked him as he slid in his seat.

"I though you were smarter than that." he mocked he started the car.

I rolled my eyes as my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to his beauty. I think not!

"You look beautiful." I blurted out.

I heard him laugh lightly before his hand covered mine sending shills up my spine.

"You look breath taking." he said raising my hand to kiss it just like a southern gentleman.

I smiled at him "Thank you. Now tell me where we are going. I'm never going to go to your house if Mickie is going to treat me as a Barbie Doll."

"He hast had one of those in a while." he mused as he drove.

I just rolled my eyes at him once again. Just as I was going to talk again his phone started ringing.

He let go of my hand and took out his phone. "Hello."

"Dwayne?" he asked.

I frowned. Why would Dwayne call him. He hardly wanted to see him, let alone talk to Jeff. He gave me a lecture and set rules. Rules I've never had before…Like curfew. Who has a curfew these days? The clumsy girl, that's who.

Jeff laughed "Let me talk to him."

I frowned and he mouthed the name Mike.

I blushed looking away. Now I knew were we were going. "Take me back."

He shook his head as he continued to talk on the phone. Looking more amuse by the second. "Sorry about ruining your night."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

"No Maria isn't available. Now or any other night. Goodnight Mike." he snapped the phone shut with a huge smirk on his face.

I glared at him as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Come on Maria." he said as he stood in front of me offering his hand to help me out.

I finally exploded "Your taking me to prom!" I yelled.

"Don't be difficult." he said "I could just carry you there. I don't mind."

My face flushed with embarrassment an horror "You would not. Why are you torturing me!" I demanded.

He chuckled. Yes chuckled "Humor me."

I glared up at him but soon my face soften as I looked into his golden eyes.

With a long sight I place my hand in his an let him pull me out of the car.

As soon as I was out he wrapped his arm around my waist. I wrapped mine around his and leaned on his side, so I wouldn't look like an idiot and fall flat on my face.

Well that's what I told myself. I just really wanted to touch him.

"I'll beak my other leg. I hope your happy if you do." I said in his ear as we walked.

I felt him shake as he laughed "I wont be. If it make you feel better Mickie will be there."

I brightened. As much as the pixie was annoying, I love her like a sister.

"And Randy, Paul and Stephanie." he continued.

I frowned. She still didn't like me. And I didn't know why.

I liked Randy. He was able to calm me. And Paul, he was extremely funny. He liked me too. Or he liked my clumsiness.

"Was Dwayne on this?" I asked.

"But of course." he said "Apparently Mike wasn't." he said with a chuckle.

When we stopped in front of the doors, my feet glued to the ground.

"Come on Mia." he said. "Its just a dance."

My eyes widen. Dancing.

"I won't let yourself get hurt." he said as he pulled me along.

I nodded up at him an he helped me through the arch made of flowers and vines.

This years theme was Earth Love.

As I looked forward I saw that people were standing around watching too couples dance around gracefully. No one dared to try and dance like them.

Mickie was dressed in a beautiful backless dress that was a beautiful shade of gold, making her brown curls look gold as well. Randy was looking sharp in a black tux with a gold tie and black dress shoes.

Paul was wearing a royal blue tux with an ice blue shirt, no tie and dress shoes. Stephanie was looking beautiful in a ice blue dress that had a plunging neckline that plunge down and backless, it had a beautiful train that was trimmed with darker blue. It hugged every curve as well. On any other girl it might have looked sluty, but it was nothing if not glamorous on her. Every girl in the room looked at her in envy as they looked at their own dresses in dismay.

Jeff grabbed my hand and gently pulled me into the dance floor.

"I cant dance." I hissed at him.

He smiled at he put a hand on waist and the other grabbed my hand. He lifted me up effortlessly and put my feet on his "But I can"

After a few minutes of dancing we went to get drinks.

As I drank the punch I felt him tense by my side.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

He didn't answer, so I followed his gaze and saw Ted Austin standing on the edge of the dance floor looking at us.

He looked sharp in a grey tux and white shirt. His hair pulled back in a pony tail.

He looked uncomfortable as he walked toward us.

"Behave." I hissed at Jeff.

He narrowed his eyes "He wants to talk to you."

Finally Ted reached us.

"Hey Ria. I was hoping to see you here." he said awkwardly but his smile still intact.

"Hey." I said with a pathetic little wave.

Jeff looked at me for a second before walking away to go stand with Randy, who put a hand on his shoulder. Probably calming him.

"A dance?" he asked extending his hand.

I took it carefully an he began dancing. Probably as gracefully as Jeff.

"How tall are you Teddy?" I asked with a teasing smile.

He made a face "6'2." He said proudly.

I nodded up at him.

He was only an inch shorter than Jeff.

"Are you here with a date?" I asked.

He shook his head "My dad paid me twenty to come to your prom." he admitted.

I nodded "See anything you like?"

"She's taken." he said shortly breaking eye contact with me.

He looked down once again and said "You look pretty today. Not that you don't everyday."

I laughed nodding "Thanks." I was getting better at compliments "So why did Steve sent you."

He looked away embarrassed. "He wanted to ask you to break up with your boyfriend. He said please." he said weakly.

I looked away. "He that superstitious, huh?"

He nodded "I'm sorry. He was just so over the top about your accident. He didn't believe-"

"I fell." I said.

"I know." he let out a sight.

"Does he think Jeff had anything to do with it?" I asked.

He nodded as his arms tightened around me. My arms were around his own neck.

"Jeff and Dr. Calaway save my life." I said quietly.

He nodded and looked away as if ashamed.

"There's more?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"He said and I quote 'We'll be watching'" Ted said "Him not me."

I nodded. "Okay. Let him watch. I'm sorry you were put up to this, Teddy"

He made another face at the name. He should get used to it. That's what I'm going to call him from now on.

"Can I tell him you said he could butt the hell out of your business." he said hopefully.

I grinned "If it make you feel better."

"Oh it will." his signature smile back in place.

As the song stopped he let me go and I did the same.

Jeff was at my side I less than a second "I'll take it from here."

Ted nodded and walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"He annoys me." Jeff said into my ear.

I giggled "He hasn't one anything. Steve is the one you should be annoyed with."

He grinned "I am."

I rolled my eyes and he pulled me into another dance.

As the song ended he pulled me to the back of the room.

I waved at Matt, Candice, Eve, Jack, Melina, and John as we walked away and to the school.

We walked to the back of the school and sat in the beautiful gazebo. He put me on his lap an wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. My arms looped around his neck.

"What was the point of coming?" I asked.

He said nothing and continued looking at the sky. I looked up to see what was so fascinating.

The moon was beautiful up in the sky, only covered by small clouds. The light of the moon shined on Jeff's face making him look even more beautiful.

I was glad I was sitting because my knees buckle as I saw his golden eyes.

"Twilight." he finally muttered into my hair "The en of the day. Even when the day has been perfect, it always has to end."

"No it does not." I said "Why are we here."

He sighted softly "I want you to have a normal high school experience if I wasn't here."

I looked at him incredulously "In what parallel universe would I be at a dance?"

He chuckled "Well one can hope."

I nodded and leaned my head against his chest.

"Were do you think I was going to take you?" he asked into the ark night.

I shrugged "I cant tell you that. You'll get all broody. A broody Jeff is no fun."

He closed his eyes "Tell me. I promise I wont brood."

"I thought you were going to change me." I said quietly.

"In formal ware?" he asked "Mickie would kill me."

I shrugged innocently "How was I supposed to know how you change people."

He looked sad for a moment "You were ready for this to be your last twilight of your human days. Your giving up. Your giving up life. Ending it."

"Its only the beginning." I murmured.

"Are you ready." he said his breath hitting my neck as he kissed my jaw.

"Yes." I said trying to sound calm as he kissed down my neck finally stopping at my pulse.

He kissed it lightly and I closed my eyes. My heat began beating faster and my hands fisted into small fists.

He chuckled darkly pulling away "I cant believe you think I would give in so easily."

"A girl can dream."

He chuckled "Is that what you dream of. Becoming a vampire. Most girls ream about being princesses."

I laughed "Forget a princess I want to be a vampire."

He leaned down pressing his cold lips against my pulse point.

* * *

A red head sat on a branch high above them wearing a elegant red dress, a fur coat and her hair in a bun.

A evil glint in her eye.

**A/N- Finally. I think I'm going to dance in happiness. Its finally over. Now I can move on! This chapter was such a pain to write not because I hate it, just because I got a shot an my arm hurts like hell. I cant even feel it. Who ever invented shorts -even if they can save your life- should be shot. Lol. Also vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 can you make a FanFic account so that we can talk. Now…Should I write WWE: New Moon? I kinda want to do it and kinda not. Thanks for all you wonderful readers that reviewed, alerted and favorited. Thanks a whole bunch. I started a game with my other fanfic called Question of this Fic. **

**So the question of this chapter is - What was the best dance you have ever attended? **

**Please Review. One more time. **


End file.
